


Forever

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, At times lots of sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kageyama is a good alpha, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mpreg, Scenting, Smut, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 82,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Things have been going as one would expect for Hinata. Everything is going well at school, he has a job he likes and will soon be looking for an internship. Things change when Kageyama accidentally bonds with Hinata. The boys must adapt to being each other's mates at school and outside of school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers, and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> This story has become my new baby. My first explicit story as it has a lot of smut in it. I hope everyone enjoys it!

HINATA

“Kenma,” I say walking into his room without knocking. He has his headphones on and certainly wouldn’t have heard me anyway. He looks up from his position on his bed noticing my presence in the room. He removes his headphones glancing up at me.

 

“What?” he questions.

 

“What do you mean what?” I retort. “Are you ready to head out?” Kenma rolls his eyes before moving his blonde locks off his face.

 

“Hinata it is just so stupid party,” he states.

 

“A party that Oikawa is throwing,” I correct. “He has the best parties. Plus, Kageyama is his boyfriend’s Iwaizumi roommate this year. Can you picture Kageyama at a party?”

 

“Nope,” said Kenma. “Just like how I can’t picture myself at that party.”

 

“Come on,” I beg. “Pleaseeeee,” Kenma looks at me and sighs.

 

“Fine,” he replies. “Are you ready?” I nod yes turning to look in Kenma’s mirror. I’m wearing some jeans, sneaks, tee and a jacket. It is April but still gets chilly at night. I take in my form and I hate that I’m still short but I’m not as short standing at 5’8 now. Kenma is right behind me at 5’7. “Get out so I can get dressed.”

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” I state turning around. I lean forward close to the mirror to fluff my curly red hair. “Besides I know you aren’t putting on anything special.” Kenma is off his bed and walking to the closet. He is currently in his house and looking very comfortable. For the fact that we’re going to be around a lot of friends he may want to put some better clothes. I won’t complain if he doesn’t. I’m just glad that he is coming. Kenma grabs another pair of sweats with a sweatshirt. He tosses them on quickly without much thought.

 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here before I change my mind,” he mutters. I roll my eyes but go to my room to grab my keys and cell. Kenma is at the door but the time I come back out into the main room. He opens the door without a word. Kageyama and Iwaizumi place is right around the corner. This area has the best prices closest to campus without things getting expensive. Our neighbors are mostly college students or recent graduates. “You’re not going to get really trashed, are you? I don't feel like carrying your drunk ass home."

 

“I don’t get trashed on purpose,” I defend. “If it happens it is an accident.”

 

“You know as omegas we can’t really be getting flat out drunk,” drones Kenma. 

 

“I know," I hiss. I'm still mad at the fact that I was born an omega. I accepted being a short kid. Despite my height, I worked out, got cut, was able to join the volleyball team. I had hope that I would be a beta. At least that would have given me the shot of having a normal life, achieving great things but no, I just had to be an omega. I have yet to mate anyone ever and I don’t plan to. I suppress my heat with meds every single time. Sadly I will have to mate at some point because taking the meds can destroy my bodies system at some point. I sigh wanting to forget the whole thing. You think at 20 years old I would accept it but I really haven't. We arrive at the front door and I see Bokuto leaving the apartment.

 

“Hey red,” he smiles at me.

 

“Bokuto!” I exclaim smiling hard. “You’re not leaving already are you?”

 

“Hell no,” said Bokuto. “I have to go pick up some cheeseburgers for Akaashi.”

 

“Is there no food at the party?” I questioned. Bokuto chuckles nervously. 

 

“Umm yeah so Akasshi is pregnant,” he says rubbing the back of his neck. Kenma looks at if Bokuto didn’t just drop a bomb, I’m shocked.

 

“When?” I asked. “I mean w-what happened?”

 

“I got carried away during one of his heats,” admits Bokuto clearly embarrassed. “I swear you little omegas have no idea how much that shit fucks us up.”

 

“Not as much as you guys don’t understand how it feels to be fucked and knotted,” noted Kenma. “I guess congratulations are in order.”

 

“Thanks,” smiles Bokuto before his phone goes off. "Damn he is probably wondering where I'm at. I will be back though once I get him fed or whatever." 

 

“You make him sound like a pet,” says Kenma folding his arms.

 

“I totally didn’t mean it that way!” exclaims Bokuto.

 

“It’s okay,” I say to Bokuto. “I dragged Kenma to this party and he doesn’t want to be here so he might be taking his some of his aggression out on you. We will see you when you get back.”

 

“Thanks!” he yells before running off putting his phone to his ear. Bokuto does have an internship he worked in the fall and one currently. I think this will really help him land a job at the school sometime soon. He is going to school to be a PE teacher which I think suits him. He wanted to try out for the Olympic volleyball and could have made it for sure but no way he can leave Akaashi with a new baby all alone.

 

“I’m surprised Akaashi allowed that to happen,” says Kenma. "Well, I'm sure Bokuto is more than excellent alpha to him.”

 

“Are they even bonded?” I asked. “He didn’t smell heavily of Akaashi.”

 

“Then chances are no,” says Kenma. “I’m surprised he managed to knock him up before bonding him.” Kenma opens the door with different scents of alphas, betas, and omegas fill my nose. It's not overwhelming but enough for me to know who is here. I look around and see most of my friends are here and they seem to be having a good time and that is good enough for me. Kenma immediately goes to the coach sitting down pulling out his phone. I head to the kitchen seeing Noya and Tanaka. Noya looks as handsome as ever with his spiked hair still sporting the blonde in the front. Tanaka experimented with growing his hair out but hated it and went back to shaving it within a month.

 

“Hinata,” smiles Tanaka. “Didn’t think you were going to make it.”

 

“You know I was coming,” I replied smiling hard. I reach for the patron pouring it in a cup before grabbing some fruit punch to add some flavor.

 

“I told him you were,” said Noya. “You should have seen Bokuto running out of here.”

 

“I ran into him on my way in,” I reply.

 

“Man, can you believe he is going to be a dad?” questioned Tanaka. “Like holy shit….”

 

“He will be a great father,” says Noya. “I mean it sucks because he is all of 21. I mean life is just starting and he is going to be tied down.”

 

“It’s not like he is bonded to the guy,” says Tanaka leaning against the counter. “I mean why not at this point.”

 

“Bonding is foreverrrrrrr,” says Noya. “I mean no one wants to fuck that up.”

 

“But no alpha is going to be willing to take care of another alpha keen,” states Tanaka. “It’s an alpha thing so you wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Don’t give me that shit,” says Noya. “You know damn well I understand alpha's well. Don't underestimate me." I can feel Noya’s agitation rolling off of him in waves as h glares up at Tanaka. Noya and I are the same height while Tanaka is 6’1.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” says Tanaka as Kageyama walks into his kitchen.

 

“You guys over here gossiping as usual,” he states grabbing some yellow drink and vodka.

 

“We’re catching up,” says Tanaka offended. “There is a difference.” Kageyama rolls his eyes before looking at me. He looks the same as ever. We tend to hang out a lot from time to time. I hate the fact that he got taller and even more toned than he was before. He has omegas falling at his feet every day, must be nice.

 

“Hinata you got your meds?” he asked.

 

“What?” I questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Your heat is coming,” he says. “God I smell it. I would hate to see it happen and you weren’t prepared.”

 

“That was awful the time it happened at school,” says Tanaka bringing up a memory I would much rather forget. I went into heat one time in the middle of class and caused a damn frenzy, it was fucking awful. I got chewed out so badly by the teachers for not having my meds on me. Well sorry, I was expecting that to happen. The alpha’s in the classroom where literally turning over desks trying to get at me and fighting each other. One alpha sustained a broken hand. I never had to apologize so much. It was embarrassing, mortifying and making me hate being an omega even more.

 

“Sorry,” apologized Kageyama sensing how upset I got from the mention of that. I look away from him feeling like an idiot as I start to drink heavily from my cup.

 

“What’s going on over here,” sang Oikawa. “What am I missing?”

 

“Not a damn thing,” says Kageyama. “I’m going back to my room.”

 

“It’s a party,” says Oikawa. “You can at least mingle.”

 

“That is what I just did,” he states before walking away. Oikawa sighs.

 

“I swear that guy is hopeless,” he says. “Hmmm I sense some tension in the air. What the hell did I miss?” Oikawa gets this amused smirk on his face.

 

“Nothing,” I say cutting him off before heading back into the living room. The last thing I want is my upcoming looming heat to be table discussion. I sit down drinking from my cup trying not to let the conversation ruin my mood for the party for me.

 

“How have you been Hinata?” asked Tendou. I look up and didn’t notice him and Ushijima sitting next to Kenma making him look smaller in comparison.

 

“Oh you know, college life,” I reply. “The normal stuff.”

 

“I see,” he says. “I wish you would reach out more.”

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I have been trying to get a summer internship so I can get my feet wet.”

 

“Oh so annoying I know,” says Tendou. “I forget what is your major?”

 

“Benefits Manager,” I reply.

 

“What the hell is that?” asked Ushijima looking confused.

 

“Like I help interview people,” I explain. “For jobs with a company. I also explain their benefits for them, get them sighed up, help with open enrollment, things of that nature.”

 

“Sounds interesting,” says Tendou.

 

“Yeah it is an upcoming job field so at least I know I will have a job for a while,” I reply.

 

“Smart thinking,” says Ushijima. “I swear we’re all going to be replaced by robots in the future.”

 

“Which would be dumb,” says Tendou. “I mean there are things robots can’t do, human emotions being one.”

 

"Well, there is that one robot that because a citizen or whatever,” I reply. Tendou rolls his eyes.

 

“That female robot became a citizen in a country where she has no real rights!” he exclaims.

 

“Please don’t get him started on that topic,” begs Ushijima placing his hand on his thigh.

 

“Okay…” I say wondering what else to talk about. Ushijima sniffs the air. His eyes narrow at me and I shift uncomfortably. 

 

“You okay babe?” asked Tendou looking concerned. “What’s going on?”

 

“I’ll be right back,” I say standing up rushing from the living room. I swear alphas are too sensitive to our pheromones at times. I run into Iwaizumi hard knocking his drink out of his hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Iwaizumi looks at me with a straight face.

 

“It’s okay,” he says. “You seem pretty shaken. Everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine,” I reply.

 

“Toru,” yells Iwaizumi. “Can you please bring me some paper towels.” Iwaizumi turns back to me. “We both know that is a lie.” He stares at me closely. “You aren’t getting into trouble because your heat is close are you?”

 

“No!” I exclaim. “That’s not it!” Oikawa walks up with the paper towels.

 

“Iwai-chan, I had no idea you were this clumsy,” he states handing them to him.

 

“It was my fault,” I admit the guilt pouring off of me. Oikawa stares at me intensely. 

 

“Come with me for a moment," he says. I follow Oikawa into Iwaizumi's room. My god, his alpha scent is very strong but very well mixed in with Oikawa's. "If you don't mind please refrain from touching anything. I don't want your scent on my alpha’s things. I’m sure you understand.” Oikawa looks at me threateningly letting me know if I do mark anything he will kill me. I can sense that he will attack.

 

“I understand,” I reply slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good,” says Oikawa cheering up immediately. “Now everyone at this party can sense your heat is a couple of days away. Does that bother you?”

 

"Well yes, it bothers me,” I replied. “I just wanted to have a nice night and….

 

“And forget that you’re omega,” finishes Oikawa. I feel embarrassed so I just look away. “I can’t believe you haven’t accepted your omega! Being an omega is incredible.”

 

“Maybe for you,” I replied. “You have a great alpha who takes care of you and doesn’t order you around like a slave. This heat is total shit. I have things to do, a life to live and we have to get this 5 days a month for the rest of our life. Fuck that.” I fold my arms with my anger rolling off of me.

 

“You have to jump out there Hinata,” says Oikawa. “Granted most guys love your scent but they can tell you’re not confident in your omega which is a huge turnoff." I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to help you out. Have you even mated yet?" My face gives me away as I look off towards the window in the room. "Oh my god, you have never mated?" I shake my head no. Oikawa gets closer to me. "Are you insane?"

 

“No, I’m not,” I replied. “I just can’t give up my life so easily to an alpha.”

 

“It’s more than that,” says Oikawa. “How long have you been suppressing?”

 

“Since I got my heat at 17,” I replied. “I went through the first one and it sucked. I didn’t want to mate anyone, ever. I just wanted to play volleyball and move on with my life.”

 

“But you know omegas are not allowed to play in any sports league," said Oikawa sadly. "It broke your heart didn't it." I frown remembering how I felt when I know all my dreams were taken from me the moment I presented. I hate being an omega. I know Oikawa can sense how upset I am because I can't contain it anymore. "It hurt me too. As talented as I was I had to let that dream go." Omegas aren’t allowed to play in any major sports because of our heat and things can get dangerous. He sighs looking at me. “We will talk about this more when you’re willing to listen. But I promise you, you will meet the right alpha who is going to steal your heart, your soul, and you will fucking love every second of it.” Oikawa smirks running his hand through his thick brown locks before he opens the door and I walk through it. I see Iwaizumi standing there with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Everything cool?” he asked.

 

“Yup,” smiled Oikawa grabbing my hand. “I will be right back.” He leads me to Kageyama door knocking loudly.

 

“What!” screams Kageyama.

 

“Open this door,” says Oikawa.

 

“Watch your tone,” growls Kageyama opening the door and he looks down seeing me. His facial expression softens immediately. “What is it?”

 

“I need you to keep an eye on the shrimp," he says simply. "He's rather upset at the moment and the last thing we need is his emotions spreading out over the party along with this preheat business."

 

“Why me?” asked Kageyama. Oikawa tilted his head to the side.

 

“Because you’re his friend,” explains Oikawa. “Hinata, you need anything to drink?”

 

“More patron and fruit punch,” I mutter. 

 

“Good,” smirks Oikawa. He pushes me into Kageyama who catches me in his arms, boy does he feel good. Kageyama growls at Oikawa as he walks away. He closes his room door before pulling me off of him. He walks over to his nightstand grabbing his cup off the nightstand.

 

“Don’t just stand there,” he says. “Sit down.” I look around not sure where to sit. I mean Kageyama is clearly single and his room is filled with his scent only. “Doesn’t matter where.” I sit down on his bed since it is facing the direction of the TV. I like that his bed is in the corner. It makes his room look so much roomier. “That bad huh?” I look at Kageyama who has sat down beside me.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I replied wrapping my arms around myself.

 

“You don’t have to,” says Kageyama. “Get comfortable like you always do.” We hear a knock on his door followed by the door opening. Oikawa smiles looking at us on the bed. He actually has 4 bottles in his hand. “What’s all this?”

 

“Everything you need,” sings Oikawa sitting the bottles on Kageyama long dresser. “I got the stuff Hinata likes and you like. That way you don’t have to worry about leaving.” He has this sneaky grin on his face. Kageyama chuckles.

 

“None of that is going down in here,” he says. My cheeks get hot at the thought of me even having sex period.

 

“Hmmm,” says Oikawa. “I can’t be too sure. Whatever, what do I really care right? We will be right out in the living room if you need anything." Oikawa smirks once more before leaving closing the door softly.

 

“That guy,” says Kageyama sliding off of his bed. “At least I don’t have to go back out there. Not really in the mood to mingle. You needed a refill right?”

 

“Yeah," I replied moving to the end of the bed.

 

“It’s okay,” says Kageyama. “I can fix it for you.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” I tell him.

 

“It’s fine,” he shrugs. “I’m already up.” Kageyama fixes my drink before his own. He walks back over handing me the cup.

 

“Thanks,” I mutter. His small acts of kindness have made the mood a little lighter. He has a habit of doing that. Most people only get to see Kageyama being hard on me but he really caring person behind closed doors. I think Oikawa knows this as well, hard to hide anything from him.

 

“Welcome,” he says sitting down. He grabs his tv remote and starts flipping through channels. “How is applying for internships going?”

 

“Total ass,” I say with a chuckle. “Sad thing is I’m finding some good ones, just nothing that wants to pay. I mean they want to make you do all this work for nothing.”

 

“Sounds like the man to me,” says Kageyama. “God I swear nothing is never on cable. I don’t even know why I have this shit.” I laugh because he sounds so frustrated.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. “It’s only great for basic channels but other than that no point in having it.”

 

“Ugh,” groans Kageyama with the remote.

 

“Give it here,” I say taking the remote from him. “I’m sure there is something on.”

 

“Suit yourself,” says Kageyama. He is right, there is nothing on. I settle on some drama movie because some noise is better than none. It doesn’t feel so bad as I become more buzzed. I begin leaning into Kageyama without even trying. I'm fighting to not sniff him out. Has he always smelled this good? "N-no more booze for you." I look up at him.

 

“None for you either,” I say slowly. Kageyama looks down at me giving me this silly grin.

 

“One more…." he says. I laugh.

 

“What happened t-to no more,” I reply.

 

“I said for you,” says Kageyama getting off his bed slowly. He stumbles a little when walking to fix himself another cup. Here he is trying to cut me off but he can barely walk.

 

“I want one too,” I whined.

 

"You can't hold your liquor,” says Kageyama turning around.

 

“Neither can you,” I pout. I crawl off of the bed making my way over to the dresser. Kageyama blocks me.

 

“I said no Hinata,” he says.

 

“Aww come on,” I beg. I hate when he treats me like some little kid. Kageyama looks down at me and I stare at him causing something inside me to stir. I look away as Kageyama does the same. I come out of my thoughts quickly grabbing the bottle of patron while he is not looking.

 

"Hey!" he exclaims. I open the bottle chugging 3 gulps. I hand him the bottle whipping my mouth with the back of my hand with a slight cough.

 

“Now I’m done,” I smirk at him satisfied I got something more to drink. Kageyama snatches the bottle from me. I blink slowly as his scent appears to be stronger, stronger than it was earlier. His scent, I can’t describe it. I swallow hard trying to not become aroused. I don’t need Kageyama smelling that and that would be totally embarrassing. I sit down on the bed taking deep breaths as Kageyama sits beside me. We hear a knock on the door and Kageyama groans.

 

“What!” he barks.

 

“I refuse to talk to the door,” says Kenma.

 

“Open it then,” says Kageyama. Kenma opens the door leaning in the door frame.

 

“Hinata, I’m ready to go,” he states. I don’t want to leave, I feel so comfortable and cozy.

 

“Hinata wants to stay,” says Kageyama speaking up for me surprised me. 

 

“Figures,” says Kenma. “I will get Kuroo to take me home. The next you ask me to come to a party my answer is no.”

 

“Don’t be that way Kenma,” I say feeling bad.

 

“You dragged me here and then hung out here with Kageyama the whole time,” explains Kenma. “I could have stayed my ass home.”

 

“Lower your voice,” says Kageyama almost growling.

 

“It’s okay,” I tell Kageyama surprised by him trying to stand up for me. “He’s right. I wasn’t gone that long Kenma.” Kenma shakes his head.

 

"It's after 2 am,” he states. “Almost everyone is gone now.”

 

“Really?” I question.

 

“Wow,” I reply.

 

“Yeah wow,” he says sarcastically. “I’m ready to get the hell out of here. I’m sure Iwaizumi and Oikawa are fucking mating. God their lust was beginning to overpower the damn living room before they finally went into the bedroom.”

 

“Sounds like I missed one hell of a show,” I replied.

 

“I would not call seeing Oikawa grabbing Iwaizumi nuts a show,” says Kenma. “Then Iwaizumi’s alpha came out not wanting anyone to see Oikawa’s lewd face.” Kenma rolls his eyes clearly not amused by what he saw. “I’m sure Noya, Tanaka, or hell even Yachi can fill you in tomorrow. I’m out, see you at home." He closes the door not waiting for me to say goodbye. Kageyama begins to relax again into his buzzed slumber.

 

“I’m not surprised,” states Kageyama. “That is the only problem about having Iwaizumi as a roommate is he stays mating Oikawa. I swear you would think Oikawa was alpha.”

 

“Really?” I questioned. “Why would you say that?”

 

“He’s really aggressive,” explains Kageyama. “Don’t get me wrong. Iwaizumi is an excellent alpha. He protects his omega but it seems like Oikawa is more in control. The alpha should be leading not the omega.”

 

“Is that how you feel?” I ask him. I never knew Kageyama felt this way about omegas. Dating is not something we exactly talk about. “What’s wrong with an omega leading?”

 

“The alpha is suppose to lead,” says Kageyama. “We are smarter, stronger, better instincts.”

 

“So you’re saying I’m stupid, weak, and have no instincts,” I reply almost angry.

 

“Well…no,” he says. “You’re different.”

 

“Whatever,” I mutter turning my attention back to the TV. He almost blew my damn buzz with this bullshit. At the same time, I'm glad he told me. Is that why Oikawa doesn't mind being an omega. He found an alpha that bends to him and not the other way around. How is that possible, I didn't even know that was possible. Kageyama sits beside me quietly knowing he pissed me off. I start to feel less angry as my mind tries to figure out how can I get what Oikawa has, I want what he has.

 

“Hinata…," says Kageyama. 

 

“I’m fine,” I replied smelling his guilt. “Really, everything is good.” I’m telling the truth and Kageyama knows I am. We watch the TV until it is watching us.


	3. Chapter 3

KAGEYAMA

I felt so bad for upsetting Hinata last night. I mean he had it rough in high school when he presented as an omega. It was easier to know he wasn’t the only omega on our team but his dreams of joining the big leagues were over. I did my best to keep his spirits up but some days it was harder than others.

 

Hinata and I speak to more than anyone on our old team. I don't know why that is, maybe because he was always nice to me even when I was being an ass. Lately, we have not been able to hang out often so I’m glad he came to the party. What I was not expecting was him to be so close to his heat. I mean it was almost pouring off of him. I find that I’m more sensitive to omega’s scent at times. Iwaizumi had to actually buy special borders for his room in case Oikawa goes into heat while I'm here. Thank god he did because I don’t like going into ruts.

 

I shift in my sleep smelling the sweetest scent. What is that? I want to sleep a bit longer because I have been asleep but 4 hours. My nose is moving around on its own trying to find the source of that sweet smell. A low growl escapes my lips causing me to open my eyes. The smell is stronger as I have my nose pressed up against Hinata’s scent gland on his neck. He has never smelled this sweet before. I want to pull away but the alpha in me is not listening. It keeps rubbing, sniffing out this scent, my alpha likes this scent a lot. I growl lowly again as I become hard in my pants.

 

“A-ahhh……" moans Hinata lightly. I guess my nosing around is waking him up. I again try to tell myself to pull away but it's like I can't. I lick my tongue slowly over the scent gland. "Kageyama….” I come to my senses pulling back looking down at Hinata as I’m still on my side. He looks at me slowly with his cheeks very red. Hinata shifts and I catch a huge whiff of his slick.

 

"Your heat…," I say looking at him in surprise.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he cried. “It wasn’t suppose to come for another couple of days, I swear,”

 

“It’s okay,” I reply through gritted teeth as my inner alpha begins to move within me. "Uh, maybe Oikawa has some suppressants on him." Hinata nods yes looking like he is in pain. "God, when did it start?" 

 

“A few hours ago I think,” says Hinata before swallowing hard. “I was sleep when it came, I think after we had just laid down. God damn, this hurts….." I rub the scent gland on my neck making sure it is fully covering my fingers before grabbing Hinata’s wrist. I massage my fingertips into his wrist. I listen to him sigh watching those caramel brown eyes flutter before rolling into the back of his head.

 

“Better?” I ask.

 

“God yes…." whined Hinata. “Can I borrow your bottoms? These have literally soaked through.”

 

“Yes," I reply still massaging his wrist. I don't want to let him go. Hinata is staring at me hard. I can smell the submissiveness pouring off of him. Does he want me to mate him? Usually, when I go into rut if I absolutely can't stand it I will go to a shelter to mate an omega in heat. Not my proudest moment but certainly not my worse. I look at Hinata and he looks better with my scent on him, not in as much pain. "Uh let me go grab the uh m-meds." I bolt from the room closing the door promptly. I lean against the door taking a few deep breaths trying to get my arousal to go down, I'm not talking about just my dick either.

 

I get my shit together before heading out into the living room. Iwaizumi room is to the right of the kitchen. It’s a weird location but I’m glad that it is far away from my room, especially right now. Fuck, I hate waking him this early. I bang on his door. I hear someone stirring inside before Iwaizumi opens the door a crack. He catches Hinata scent on me looking puzzled. He steps out of his room closing the door.

 

“What the hell?” he questions.

 

“I know,” I replied. “He went into heat early this morning while we were sleeping.”

 

“I’ll say,” says Iwaizumi. “His scent is all over you.”

 

“We were sleeping in my bed together,” I said. “I hate to knock on your door this early but does Oikawa have any suppressants?”

 

“Hell no,” says Iwaizumi. “He has me to take care of his needs, we never suppress his heats.”

 

“Fuck,” I say out loud starting to pace back and forth.

 

“Call Kenma,” suggests Iwaizumi. “Maybe he can bring Hinata’s meds. You know what will happen if you don’t right.”

 

“Yes I’m fully aware,” I reply. “I don’t have time to go into a fucking rut. I have an essay due this week.” Iwaizumi folds his arms.

 

“You know this would count as an excuse,” he says calmly.

 

“I know but I hate ruts damnit,” I hiss. “Let me get back to Hinata and ensure he is okay.”

 

“Alright,” said Iwaizumi. “I’m going to stay in here for as long as possible to keep out Hinata’s scent. Let me know when he leaves okay?”

 

“I will,” I reply quickly walking back to my room. I stop in front of my door, I don’t smell the heat from here but I can feel this pull towards Hinata. Goddamnit, I have got to get myself together. I lay my forehead against the door breathing hard trying to relax. I stand up when I'm finally ready to enter the room. I turn the knob heading inside feeling confident I can handle this situation. “Hinata….." I lose my train of thought seeing him on my bed without bottoms, no boxers, no pants, no nothing. His scent has completely taken over my room, it's drowning at this point. Hinata was trying to put on one of my boxers that are too big for him but I can tell he struggles because they’re twisted on his ankle and the calf.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he says looking ashamed. I watch his breath hitch as I’m sure he can smell my lust rising to the surface. I can’t hold it in anymore, not with his heat taking over my room. I growl and Hinata submissively turns his head to the side bearing his neck. My dick gets harder at the site as I walk over slowly taking him in. I can see his inner thighs shining from the slick on them. I touch his upper thigh lightly. “Hahh……ha…..” My fingertips trace down his thigh until I get to my boxers removing them from Hinata’s legs. I crawl onto the bed between his legs leaning down to his opposed throat. I lean down slowly rubbing my neck against his, rubbing my scent into his skin. “A-ahh…..nngghhh……”

 

I growl as I continue before turning Hinata’s neck to the other side doing the same motion. I love the smell of our scents mixing together. I’ve never scented anyone this deeply before. A swipe of the wrist yes during mating but this, this is intense. Hinata whimpers as I continue to rub my scent into his neck. I move to his hair next, I feel like I’m getting carried away but I don’t know how to stop. Hinata places a hand on my back gripping me tightly moaning. The scent of submissiveness gets stronger. I sit up pulling my shirt over my head looking down at Hinata.

 

“Kageyama,” he moans. “Pleaseeee……” I growl lowly liking the sound of him begging. I shake my head as I reach for the condoms in my nightstand. I may not like mating but that doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot. I unbutton my jeans standing up to remove them. "My shirt…" Hinata wants his shirt off, I go to remove the shirt carefully because I was more than tempted to rip it from his body. Hinata nervously touches my chest and his little hand radiates heat with me. So sweet he smells I want to taste him again. I put my condom on first before I become lost in his scent.

 

I lean down rubbing my nose against Hinata’s feeling his breath on my lips. Hinata tilts his head up kissing me. I sigh into the kiss before sliding my tongue inside his mouth. God Hinata you feel so good. Is that you or the omega in you that is so wonderful. I slide one hand down his side gripping his ass firmly causing him to thrust up against me. I growl not only from the pleasure but the feel of his precum rubbing on my lower abs. I push Hinata’s legs back not able to contain myself anymore. There is no doubt within him before I slowly enter his wetness.

 

“Oh god….”I moan. Hinata is so tight, tighter than I thought possible. Slick was definitely needed for him but that isn’t a problem since he is in heat. I thrust my hips forward slowly earning a moan from Hinata.

 

“A-ahhhh…..so good…" he moans. "Ha……ha…..more…..” My alpha is pleased to know that he is happy and I’m just getting started. I begin to roll my hips slowly as I search for his spot. If I can get Hinata to come quickly then I call Kenma and get those meds. It’s not too late for him to take them. Why should he have to take those meds when he has us is what my alpha is asking me. I growl in response because he is right. I can take care of Hinata, I took care of him when he was on our team, why not this as well. “Argghh…..” Hinata head rolls back into my pillows.

 

“Hinata….”I moan in a voice I couldn’t recognize. I feel overwhelmed as I look into his eyes staring back at me. I lean down taking his mouth as I continue to thrust into him. I can’t stop the growl that escapes my lips, it’s a different growl I never heard before. I think it’s an alpha call but I have never used it. Hinata whines in an omega’s response to my call. Holy shit, my alpha is beaming with pride. I have never done this before when mating but it feels so powering. I begin to thrust harder against Hinata’s spot ready for him to cum.

 

I can feel the pressure building. I pull away from Hinata to look at him all but for a moment. I feel a tug and I pull as I gasp not knowing what it is. Hinata gasp feeling it as well. I feel like I am curling inside his chest, next to his heartbeat, is that his soul I feel? This feeling…..oh god. 

 

“H-ha-hahhh……” I moan as I feel Hinata entrance grip me tighter.

 

“I-I’m going cum….." he moaned as I thrust into him. "Oh, Kageyama……h-ahhhh.” I look down at Hinata as I feel like I’m deeper inside his body. It’s so warm, inviting, his heart beating so fast……I want him, he’s mine, my omega. Hinata body tightens as he arches his back. “Kageyamaaaaa……” He turns bearing his neck, my alpha responds quickly bending over biting him before I realized what I was doing.

 

I continue to thrust into Hinata as my teeth dig deep into his skin growling. I feel this surge go through my body feeling Hinata more than ever. His scent is surrounding but this time it is different, it has my scent with his mixing in creating some slightly new, something that I can only describe as people knowing he belongs to me. I begin to taste the bitterness of blood in my mouth. I don’t even mind it at all as this is my omega’s blood.

 

“Nnnngggghhhhh…….” I growl into his neck finally erupting inside of him. I thrust into him until there is nothing left in me. I stop moving to lay on top of Hinata I have yet to release his neck but he doesn't seem to mine as he is calm, happy, at peace. He runs his hand up and down my back not minding the lockjaw I have on his neck. My alpha is finally ready and I release my bite beginning to lap up the blood.

 

“Mmmmm…." moans Hinata as my tongue licks over the wound I created. 

 

"Are you okay?" I ask him. Hinata nods yes. "Did you need any water?" He nods yes again. I slide out of bed grabbing the sweatpants he was trying to put on. I can feel Hinata pulling at me. "Don't worry I will be back." I look at him as I rub my scent glad on my wrist over his and he calms down instantly. I head out of my room almost in shock that I just had sex with Hinata. What does this mean for our friendship? God how I could be so stupid.

 

I get to the kitchen grabbing two water bottles. I freeze when I feel the warmth spreading from my toes through my whole body. I get a little dizzy but only for a moment. I fall against the counter but manage to hold on to it dropping one of the water bottles. I hear Iwaizumi's door open.

 

“Holy shit……” he says seeing me. I look at him knowing he can see the blood all on my chin, cheek and who knows what else. I’m breathing hard as hell as I stand back up with my lust rolling off me strongly. Iwaizumi grabs the water bottle shoving them at me. “Go!” he says knowing my rut was brought on by Hinata. I head back into the room but my rut doesn’t feel as bad when I lay eyes on him, my beautiful omega.

 

“Kageyama…," says Hinata sadly. I can feel his guilt as if it is my own. “I made you go into a rut.”

 

“It was bound to show up anyway,” I reply. “Thanks to you I can at least get through finals without a rut.” I hand him the water fighting to take him into my arms. Hinata takes the bottle smiling. He opens it drinking the bottle down until halfway.

 

“We can now get through this together," says Hinata. "Let me finish this water and you can take me," I growl more than happy he is offering himself to me and in my time of need at that. Hinata finishes his water and I do just that. I take him again.


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA

A FEW DAYS LATER

I’m sleeping well but not for long. I can feel my heat calling out to Kageyama who is resting beside me. My omega knows an alpha is close by and is ready for more mating. It has been 4 long days and I’m beginning to even wonder if this mother fucker will ever die. It’s my first time mating and being in actual heat in almost 4 years. I hate that it showed up early but it also explains why I got the reactions that I did at the party. Kageyama nuzzles my neck growling and I know he is responded to my rinsing scent.

 

For an alpha in a rut, he is very caring. It doesn't even feel like he is in a rut at all. Most alphas in a rut can be mean, forceful and violent. I can’t tell because our scents are so mingled together. We have been ordering out. Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been kind to leave the food and drinks at our door. I’m surprised I’m even able to move after all the fucking we have been doing. No one warned me that mating would have this much sex in it. I mean I literally thought you would have sex here and there throughout but your body demands it nonstop. Kageyama thrust his hips against my backside earning a small moan from me. 

 

“A-Ahh….” I moan. Kageyama still seems to sleep although my heat and his rut are demanding from us once again. Kageyama begins to slowly thrust against me as he nibbles on my neck. I tilt my neck allowing him access to my scent gland. It doesn’t take long before he is there sucking on it moaning.

 

“Nhhhgggghhhnn……." moans Kageyama. He begins to lick and suck harder causing my voice to come out louder.

 

“H-hahhh…”I moan. I feel Kageyama flip me over on my back now awake. He growls lowly as he leans close to my lips.

 

“You’re so ready for me,” he says just above a whisper.

 

“Yes……” I moan lowly. I can feel the slick on the inside of my thighs. Kageyama shakes his head grabbing a condom. I give him that, he has remembered to put one on each and every single time. We ran out so we had to have Iwaizumi buy some more for us. I say us because I certainly don’t want to end up like Akaashi. He gets back in front of me sliding inside as soon as he can. “Ah-ahhh….”

 

The strange connect that Kageyama and I form flares up most of the time when we’re mating. I can always feel him but during sex, I can feel everything. Every feeling, every pleasure, his heartbeat…..is mating suppose to be this intimate? I slide my arms around his neck burying my face into his neck as he thrust deeply inside of me.

 

“Fuck…fuck….fuck…” he moans. “God damn you feel good…mmmm…..just for me.”

 

“Ohhhh….” I moan with my omega jumping for joy that he thinks we’re just for him. The omega feels like a sub concision in my mind. It’s suppose to be a part of me but I haven’t accepted it like I should. Kageyama touches my spot. “H-ha-hahhhh…..”

 

“Fuccckkkk…….." moans Kageyama rolling his hips. I’m surprised when he pulls out. “Get on your knees and bent over.” I follow his instructions without batting an eyelash. We haven’t tried many positions. Kageyama seems to like missionary a lot. He places his hand on my waist moving me slightly. I don’t think anything of it until I realize I can see us in the mirror that is hanging on the back of his door. I moan as I see him behind me. Kageyama looks me in the eyes through the mirror as he thrust into me.

 

“Ahh….shitttt….”I moaned. God, I wasn't ready…..Kageyama begins to snap his hips. I watch with great pleasure and embarrassment as my ass jiggles against his contact. “Ha….haaa…ahhh….” Feels so good. I grip the sheets trying to control my moans despite the fact I’m sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi have heard my many cries of pleasure. Kageyama grabs onto my waist to keep me more steady during his thrust.

 

“Hinata…" he moans. “Awww……mmmmm….” I can always tell when Kageyama wants to talk but he becomes overwhelmed which is understandable. He looks at me growling and I tighten around him not meaning to. I can’t help it, the way he looks at me as if I’m the only person for him. “Fuck….”

 

“Kageyama….” I start to stay but he locates my spot hitting it hard. “Argghhh….” I grip the sheets.

 

“You like that?” he asks slowing down his strokes. 

 

“Ugghhh…..” I moan trying to recover. “Yes…..”

 

“Yes what?” pants Kageyama. He continues to pound into me and I’m holding on to my orgasm as long as I can. I find I’m more satisfied when we finish together.

 

“Yes…..mmm….I like how you……aarrggghhhh…..fuck me……”I moan. I can feel my ass tightening around him not because he feels good but because I admitted I liked it.

 

“Aaarrggghhh……." moans Kageyama continuing to stroke me slowly. “You like taking my dick huh?”

 

“Damnit……Kageyama……”I moan as my body begins to shake. Hell yeah, I like taking this dick, good Kageyama alpha dick. “I-I want to finish on my back” I pant. Kageyama slows down pulling out of me.

 

“I can do that,” he says helping me lay on my back. He pushes both of my legs back sliding back into me deeper than before.

 

“T-that’s it…ahhh……” I moan feeling warmth spread throughout my body. I reach up grabbing the sides of his face looking into his eyes as my body moves from the thrusts he is delivering. I never thought I could feel this way, feel this much pleasure. I have no idea what I’m going to do when my heat comes next month. Something tells me I will be with Kageyama regardless.

 

“Ahhh….you’re getting close……” pants Kageyama rolling his hips.

 

“So good…….” I moan. “I can’t…aaahhhh…..help it.” Kageyama leans down placing his forehead against mine as he continues to thrust inside of me.

 

“I know……." he moans. “Please cum…..” He doesn’t have to tell me twice. My body explodes with pleasure tightens around Kageyama. I hear him growl before he latches on to my shoulder biting deeply intensifying my orgasm. “Nggghhhnnn…….” Kageyama has a habit of biting me when he is cumming. I’m littered in bit marks and bruises but I don’t care. I will wear them like a badge of honor.

 

“Arghhh..…Kageyama,” I moan into my orgasm. I’m riding my orgasm as Kageyama mouth tightens on my shoulder. “Ohhh…yesss….mmmm….” So good, he makes me feel so good. My omega loves it when he bites me. I feel my insides get tight and I shift a little feeling uncomfortable. Kageyama finally lets my shoulder go.

 

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “I overdid it.”

 

“It’s okay,” I reply. Kageyama tries to pull out and I yelp at the tug. 

 

“Shit I think I knotted you,” he says in surprise. 

 

“What?” I questioned. “I thought that only happened with bonded couples?”

 

“Me too…..” says Kageyama. "I mean nothing about this rut has been right." I wonder if it is because of me. "No, it's not because of you….I think. It just felt different, the whole thing from the start.” Kageyama turns us to the side so we can be more comfortable.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” I replied. “I’ve never mated before…….” Kageyama’s eyes get wide.

 

“You never mated?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied. I wonder what is going through his mind. I close my eyes to focus on him better. I can feel that he is confused, sad, hurt, proud that he claimed me first, he has a lot going on there. “I’m sorry for not telling you but it’s not something I like to talk about.”

 

“I thought you mated before,” says Kageyama still in shock. “I mean….” I feel so embarrassed as I try to find the words to explain to him. I worked so hard to get where I was at that point in my life I was not just to just throw it away for some alpha dick. After having my first official taste of it I can see why omegas go fucking crazy. “I would have made you more comfortable.”

 

“You did,” I replied. “You did great.” I sigh thinking about how good he made me feel each and every day. I watch as Kageyama smiles. “What?”

 

“You liked it,” he replies with a slight chuckle. I slap his arm lightly.

 

“I would not be here otherwise,” I state wanting to be closer to him. I lean in kissing Kageyama and he whimpers into the kiss before moaning. “Someone’s turned on.”

 

“Of course," he pants. "Um, I'm still cumming here and there while knotted.”

 

“So you’re experiencing orgasms without any build up?” I ask curiously. 

 

“Pretty much,” says Kageyama sounding normal. “You know you’re the first omega I’ve mated that I actually like.” 

 

"Well, at least you mated before,” I state once the shock wore off from his comment. He likes me, like how much are we talking here?

 

“Imagine doing this with someone you don’t know,” says Kageyama. I shiver not wanting to think about it. The thought of doing this with a stranger freaks me the hell out.

 

“I’m glad it was you,” I say softly. “I don’t think I could have done this with anyone else.”

 

“I didn’t I would I become violent,” explains Kageyama. “Thank you for mating me during my rut.” An alpha thanking an omega, wow. We’re quiet for a moment and I know he wants to mate me each month and I don’t mind. Kageyama nuzzles his face into my hair before groaning as he experiences another mini orgasm. Makes me really glad he had a condom on because I would get pregnant for sure. Kageyama and I chat a little bit about our internship, classes, summer plans. We’re thinking of taking a group vacation to the beach. He said it was Bokuto idea but that was before he discovered that Akaashi is pregnant.

 

Kageyama and I become victims once more mating endlessly. Now each time we mate he knots me adding more pleasure for me and deeply satisfying my omega. I can feel the alpha within him beam with pride making me feel so complete. We manage to squeeze in a quick meal before going back to mating, then we finally pass out. I awake the following morning and I have never felt so exhausted. The need to mate is gone in that moment I know my heat has passed. I sit up groaning against everything in my body aching. 

 

“You okay?” asked Kageyama hearing my discomfort.

 

“My body…….” I groan. “Oh god, I’m so sore.”

 

“Yeah that will happen after your heat when you mate,” says Kageyama. “Let me draw you a bath and get you cleaned up.”


	5. Chapter 5

HINATA

“You too right?” I asked. “You look just as bad.” He looks just as rough as I do I’m sure with his usually neat hair flying everywhere dried blood on his neck and chest. Kageyama smirks.

 

“I can at least walk,” he stated standing up. God, he looks so good even covered in my blood and other bodily fluids. Kageyama chuckles catching a whiff of my lust. “You still want more?”

 

“No,” I replied blushing looking away. “You just look good is all.”

 

“Hmm…..” says Kageyama in agreement. “Let me get the bath going.” Kageyama walks out of the room into his bathroom that is to the right of his bed in the corner. I grab my phone seeing several messages. My mom was wondering why I haven’t called her in 5 days, Kenma checking up on me, and a few other things I don’t care about. I decide to call my mom first.

 

“Shoyo!” she exclaimed answering on the first ring. “Where have you been!”

 

“Hi mom,” I greet. “I have been here I was just in heat that’s all.”

 

“Oh,” replies mom. “I was so worried.”

 

“I know,” I sigh. “It came earlier than I expected.”

 

“Sometimes that will happen when the seasons change,” she explains. “I’m glad to know you’re alright.”

 

“Yeah, I can't talk long since I'm about to take a bath and get cleaned up,”

 

“I hope you’re not doing that by yourself,” scolded mom. “You know you will need help for the next 2 days. Don’t be stubborn Shoyo.”

 

“I’m not mom,” I whined. “I have a friend that is helping me.”

 

“A friend?” questioned mom. “Did the alpha that mated you not stay to take care of you?” My mom doesn’t know that I have never mated. Why would I tell her that? I don’t need her worrying, she worries enough.

 

“No the alpha is still here,” I reply feeling weird talking about this. Kageyama comes back into the room. “Mom I have to go. I will call you later okay.”

 

“Alright,” she sighs. “I will tell your father you said hi,”

 

“Thanks," I reply. "Bye, mom." I end the call sitting my phone and Kageyama scoops me up into his arms bridal style. He carries me into the bathroom turning to his left lowering me in the water carefully. The warm water starts to ease my muscles right away. “Ohhh….thank god.”

 

“Better?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Yes,” I reply relaxing. I watch as Kageyama grabs a washcloth. He is on his knees on the side of the tube. I'm glad there are bubbles in the bath because I'm afraid to see how dirty this water would be. 

 

“I’m going to wash your hair,” states Kageyama.

 

“I can do that," I replied turning to look at him.

 

“I want to do it for you,” says Kageyama. “Let take care of you.” I nod yes as he takes a cup with water pouring it into my hair. He is careful to not get any water in my eyes. I feel a little uneasy about him catering to me like this. “Don’t feel bad about this, I want to do this.”

 

“Will you join me?” I ask as he begins to add shampoo to my hair.

 

“I will after I take care of you,” he states.

 

“Thank you,” I reply ready to feel his alpha body against my own. I shake my head knowing these thoughts should be gone now that my heat is over but they are not. They just keep coming back. Kageyama clears his throat and I know he felt what I was feeling. “Are we still suppose to feel this…..connected?”

 

“I don’t know……” says Kageyama as be begins to massage my scalp. I close my eyes relaxing into the feel of his hands on my scalp. “I will need to look into this more.”

 

“Ummmm….” I hum. Kageyama washes out the shampoo and starts with the condition. He is making me feel like a baby but I love it. He washes the rest of my body but stumbles we get to the bite marks. He feels so awful about that. Thank god it’s winter and I will be covered up mostly anyway. Kageyama finally climbs in behind me and I feel so happy to feel him there. “Do you want me to wash you?”

 

“No,” replies Kageyama. “I’m fine.” He can barely fit into in the tube but we’re making it work. I lay back against his chest, this feels so nice. I relaxed too much because next thing I know I fell asleep. I don’t stir until Kageyama is taking me out of the tub. "You can go back to sleep." I want to talk to him but sleeping certainly feels more important at this moment. Kageyama lays me on the bed making sure to dry me and lotion my body. My god, he is so considerate. I try to keep my eyes open the whole time so I can appreciate all he is doing for me. Kageyama looks at me as he tucks me in as if he knows I do appreciate him. I fall asleep immediately wrapped in his heavily scented comforter.


	6. Chapter 6

KAGEYAMA

I look down at Hinata as he is passed out. I sigh thinking about how I should be finishing up on my paper for when I return to class. I’m sure Hinata is going to want something to eat when he wakes. I know he is going to need nutrients so I decide to go with a nice stir fry, a good mix of everything. I head out into the living room and I see Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddle up on the couch.

 

“Well look who’s alive!” says Oikawa standing up walking over to me.

 

“Toru, give him some space,” says Iwaizumi. I look at Oikawa as I enter the kitchen.

 

“Did you know that Hinata was about to go into heat?” I asked before pulling out a pan.

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” smirks Oikawa. “I’m just glad that shrimp finally mated.” How did he know Hinata had not mated? I doubt he would willingly share that information. Oikawa stares at me as I gather my items to make the stir-fry. "You smell so much like Hinata and yourself, like strongly.”

 

“I know,” I replied. 

 

“Your scents shouldn’t be that intertwined,” says Oikawa. “Not like this…..” Iwaizumi puts a hand on Oikawa shoulder whispering into his ear. He nods yes before smirking. “Are you making some for everyone?”

 

“No,” I reply holding back a growl. “This is for Hinata, he will need a nice home cooked meal when he wakes up.”

 

“Toru,” says Iwaizumi seriously. Oikawa quickly leaves the kitchen leaving just us alphas. Iwaizumi watches me as I start the meal. “So how were things?” I look at Iwaizumi not sure if I should tell him. He is an alpha so I will limit the conversation. Doesn’t matter if he has Oikawa or not, they aren’t bonded so he is a threat.

 

“Good,” I reply. “Thanks for getting a few things for us. As you know things weren’t planned.” Iwaizumi nods. 

 

“I know you don’t want to tell me much,” says Iwaizumi. “You know I get it as we’re both alphas. I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re bonded.” I drop the chicken in the pan.

 

“No way,” I replied. “I think if I took things that far I would know. Besides the omega has to be willing.”

 

“I think Hinata was very willing,” says Iwaizumi earning a growl from me.

 

“You don’t know what Hinata wants,” I tell him through gritted teeth. Iwaizumi turns his head to the side submitting and I feel myself relax.

 

“Getting worked up over someone you’re not bonded to,” said Iwaizumi.

 

“You’re protective over Oikawa all the time,” I reply. “Don’t give me that bullshit, we’re suppose to protect our omegas.”

 

“Correct,” agrees Iwaizumi. “You’re not even dating Hinata. Anyway, I think you should look some stuff up online. I really do think you bonded to him." I ignore Iwaizumi and focus on the meal I'm preparing for Hinata and I. He knows this conversation is over and goes into his room to join Oikawa. Once I’m done I go into my room to check on him. He is still sleeping and I feel at peace knowing he is safe. I walk over to Hinata and realized our scent is strongly mixed. I still can help myself as I lean down rubbing my neck scent glad over his on his neck before coating his hair. I grab his wrist pressing them heavily into my neck growling lowly. I’m glad that Hinata is sleeping deeply because I would have felt terrible if I woke him. 

 

I walk over to my small desk picking up my laptop. I sit down beside Hinata getting comfortable. Before I can even open my laptop he latches his arm over my stomach. I chuckle liking the fact he is hugging me in his sleep. I open the computer and research bonding. I pretty much only know the basics of it. Willing omega, neck bite to sides or back of the neck during orgasm, knotting, pretty much that is it. I was not finding what I wanted to so I rephrased my search. How do you know you are bonded?

 

I come across a message board which I begin to read through. Certain keywords stand out to me. An intertwined scent, feeling your bonded pairs emotions before smelling them, feeling their heartbeat as if it is your own. I swallow hard before looking down at Hinata. We are bonded, well shit. I’m not sure how he will feel about this. If he didn’t want to be mated I know damn well he didn’t want to be bonded. We will be together forever. Sure I could bond to another omega but I would never do that, feels wrong.

 

I continue to search coming across the same information confirming that we are bonded. We could also get a test at our doctor's if we want to confirm that we’re bonded but I believe the information I found is accurate. Hinata finally begins to stir in his sleep. My breath gets caught in my throat as he begins to wake because he is so happy to be underneath me, I can smell his desire for us to mate. His body is still weakened so there will be none of that.

 

“Hey,” says Hinata in a sleepy voice looking up at me with those big doe eyes.

 

“Hey,” I reply. “I got some food ready for you, ready to eat?”

 

“Yes," he says in the cutest voice. I lean over kissing his forehead. He shrinks away a little and I push aside my slight hurt feelings because of his reaction. I set my laptop down heading out of the room to get our food. I still can’t believe we’re bonded. I fix our plates and quickly return to the room. I have the water bottles in my pocket. I had Hinata his plate and water bottle. “Awww no juice?”

 

“You need to get rehydrated,” I explain to him. I sit down getting comfortable as I start to dig into my food.

 

“This is pretty good,” says Hinata with his mouth full.

 

“Chew with your mouth closed,” I say before laughing a little.

 

“Can we turn on the TV?” he asks. “It’s so quiet.”

 

“Accept your loud chewing,” I joke.

 

“Oh whatever,” says Hinata bumping me as I hand him the remote. I think back to us being bonded and I get nervous as to how he will take the news. He didn’t even want me to kiss his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What?” I ask looking at him.

 

“You feel so….worried,” says Hinata. “You don’t tend to worry about a lot of things since you’re so prepared. Whatever it is it’s really bothering you.”

 

“Eat your meal and I will tell you,” I reply. “I just want you to get your strength back okay.” Hinata frowns at me but goes back to eating his meal as he searches the TV. He settles on some mystery show and I must say it looks interesting. Hinata finishes his meal and sets his plate aside.

 

“I’m ready,” he smiles. I chuckle because he looks so happy. Not sure if that will last.

 

“Um yeah,” I replied. “Let me go put these plates up and then we will talk.”

 

“You’re totally stalling!” cries Hinata.

 

“Yes and no,” I admit grabbing the plates quickly leaving the room. I see Iwaizumi grabbing two beers for him and Oikawa. I look at him and start blushing as I put our plates in the sink to rinse off.

 

“I was right,” he says.

 

“Yes,” I hiss.

 

“Why do you sound so upset?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“I can’t tell you everything,” I replied turning on the water beginning to rinse the plates. “I’m afraid….”

 

“Afraid of what?” asked Iwaizumi. “As I said earlier he had to be willing. Don’t worry everything is going to be fine. You guys will work it out.” Iwaizumi goes into his room as I finish the dishes. I sigh as I head back to my room. Hinata is engaged on the show on TV.

 

“Kageyama this show is soooo good,” he says. “So someone is killing people in the town guilty of sins. I’m betting it’s the cop.” I chuckle.

 

“Glad you’re entertained,” I replied. 

 

“A lot is happening,” he says. “I will need to catch the show from the beginning to see what I missed. You ready to talk.” He mutes the TV letting me know he certainly is ready. I sit down on the bed looking at him. He’s my omega, he is so perfect, I just hope he realizes this is how I feel about him and I mean it. What if he doesn’t want me to be his alpha. “How can you feel that way?” God damn this bond.

 

“Hinata,” I sigh rubbing my hands over my face. “You don’t understand…..I accidentally bonded us." He stares at me blinking.

 

“So you mean we’re stick together forever,” he asks.

 

"Well, when you put it like that….

 

“How did this even happen?” asked Hinata now starting to freak out. He is backing away from me on the bed.

 

“I’m not sure,” I replied running my hands through my hair. “It happened at some point during our mating. I’m so sorry.” I know we’re both at fault but seeing as how my bite is what seals the deal I feel like I’m responsible. Hinata slides off of my bed running over to his clothes. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going home,” he replies with his voice shaking. The denial is strong in him, I can taste it. He’s so upset the alpha in me doesn’t like this. He is my omega and he should be happy.

 

“Please don’t leave being upset,” I beg. “I will leave my room if that makes you feel better.” He is not bending at all as he slides on his pants.

 

“I need some space,” he says with his eyes beginning to water. “Oh god.” He falls to his knees and he starts bawling like a baby. 

 

“Shhh…..” I say rushing over to him wrapping my arms around him. “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” Omegas after they mate for the first time their hormones can be out of whack causing them to be over emotional. I almost forgot about that until he started crying. I’m sure the news of being bonded didn’t help any. I pick Hinata up sitting him on my bed as I continue to rock him holding his head against my chest. I take my wrist rubbing it against his wrist knowing my scent would calm him. His cries slowly turn to sobs to sniffles. I don’t know what to say to him.

 

“I didn’t know…," he says softly. “I didn’t know we were….bonding.”

 

“I didn’t either," I reply. "It was an accident."

 

“I don’t know…," says Hinata not looking up. “The mating, it felt so good…..you felt good…I felt you touch my soul.”

 

“Yeah…..that was the bonding,” I say feeling embarrassed.

 

“It was?” says Hinata looking up. I nod yes. “I thought was what mating felt like.” He gets quiet for a moment. “I touched yours too.”

 

“Yeah,” I say smiling. I can’t help it, it felt good having him inside of my body in such a way. Once we got close on the volleyball team we had something special. This bond almost feels the same way except more amplified. “Don’t worry we will get through this okay,” I say encouragingly. Hinata nods his yes, feeling his sense of calm I let his wrist go. “Did you still want to leave?”

 

“No,” he says lowly. “Not yet.”

 

“Good,” I state. “Because I don’t want you to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far. Don't be shy, let me know your thoughts! I am working hard on this story, have lots and lots of plans :-)

HINATA

I stayed with Kageyama for 2 more days before going home. Missed a whole week of school and work, awesome. No, not really, I hate missing work because I need the money but lucky for me I have paid time off. It’s already hard enough for us omegas to get jobs because of this damn heat. This is my first-time missing work because of it so I don’t feel too bad. I walk through the front door and I see Kenma come out of his room right away.

 

“Holy hell!” he exclaims.

 

“I know I have been gone for a while,” I replied. “I told you I would be back.”

 

“Not that!” exclaims Kenma. “My god your scent.”

 

“Oh that," I replied. "Um yeah, so Kageyama is my alpha.” I head towards my room to get ready for the rest of the week.

 

“What!” exclaims Kenma following behind. “You bonded! I thought you were just going to mate with him?”

 

“It was an accident…….” I replied highly embarrassed that I don’t want to face him. “I didn’t know when we were mating we bonded.” There is silence as I go sit on my bed. I’m still in shock but just because we’re bonded doesn’t mean my life has to change to center around him.

 

“Oh god…." says Kenma slowly walking over and standing over me.

 

“It was my first time mating,” I explain. “I didn’t know, everything felt…..incredible. I wanted to feel more, I wanted Kageyama as close as he could get.” I can feel my lust building again at the memories despite me still fighting the fact Kageyama is my alpha.

 

"Calm down," says Kenma softly smelling my lust. “Yeah mating for the first time can be like that. I wish I had known you were going to go into heat and would be mating. I would have warned you, told you what to look out for.”

 

“Too late for that now,” I sigh. “Has anyone tried to bond you?” Kenma rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah Kuroo tried that shit,” he sneered. “That’s how come we haven’t been talking lately. He wants to bond me but I’m not ready for that.”

 

“I had no idea,” I reply. Kenma shrugs. “He should really respect your wishes.”

 

“Tell me about it,” states Kenma folding his arms. “I love him but to be bound to him for the rest of my life, I’m not so sure about that.” I can’t argue with Kenma on that. Sure those alphas can just bond to another omega easily if they get tired of us but we don't have those kinds of choices. Sure we could mate with another alpha but we would have to deal with bouts of vomiting and I would rather not. “So how is Kageyama feeling about all of this?”

 

“He feels really bad,” I reply. “Although deep down he seems to be happy about bonding to me. It’s weird now though because I can feel what he is feeling, he doesn’t have to tell me.”

 

“See, I don’t think I can handle that,” replies Kenma.

 

“It’s not so bad,” I replied. “Right now he is already worried about me and I just left." I can't help but laugh. I send my positive vibes his way hoping he will feel them and relax. "In a way, it almost felt like how when we played volleyball together." Kenma rolls his eyes.

 

“Everyone remembers your weird connect,” states Kenma.

 

"Yeah, and it kicked everyone's ass!" I exclaimed. Kageyama received my feelings and he feels much better now. I actually kind of like this, just a little. Kenma actually chuckles.

 

“So Kageyama must have good alpha dick to bond you on the first go around,” he states blushing.

 

“Kenma!” I exclaim throwing a pillow at him. I turn away blushing like crazy. 

 

“It’s okay I mean I slept with Kuroo,” Kenma sighs. “I can’t lie the dick is good.”

 

“Did he knot you?” I asked.

 

“Hell no!” exclaimed Kenma. “That only happens with bonded pairs remember. Did Kageyama knot you?” I nod yes. “What’s it like?” I can tell he is really curious about it.

 

“It feels weird but in a good way,” I replied. “It’s like the omega inside of me loved it, it also made my orgasms stronger than anything I ever felt. Let’s just say I can see how Akaashi got knocked up.”

 

“He and Bokuto aren’t bonded though…” says Kenma. "Although alpha does have a lot of sperm with one ejaculation so I can't begin to imagine what is like during knotting."

 

“Crazy I’m sure,” I reply. “Kageyama knotted me every single time towards the end of our mating.”

 

“Wow,” says Kenma.

 

“Thank god he had condoms,” I replied. “Although he did run out and we had to send Iwaizumi to pick up some more.”

 

"How many were in the box to begin with?" asked Kenma.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” I reply. “I think maybe 12. Kageyama doesn’t like mating. He had them just in case, you know how he can be.”

 

“Oh god….” said Kenma. “That is a lot. I can’t really talk as I usually lose track of have many times we mate during my heat.”

 

“Have you ever caused Kuroo to go into a rut?” I ask. “I did that to Kageyama, I think maybe that is why he ended up bonding me.” Kenma looks thoughtful.

 

“I did a few times actually," he says. "The first one happened when we were in school." He chuckles at the memory. "I mean I knew my heat was a few days away but I still didn't think he was going to go into a rut. Our parents were not happy about that. As if it was our fault, like really?”

 

“Tell me about it,” I agree. I swear parents don’t understand how hard it is. I mean sure things were worse when they were younger but going into heat or rut is just human nature. There is no fighting it without suppressing it. Kenma and I talk a lot about mating. Now that I have experienced it I can actually relate and carry a real conversation about it. I get ready for my upcoming week wondering will I be treated any differently now that I have an alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left a comment so far. It has truly been inspiring to me. I want this story in a real way to be realistic although it is an omegaverse. I barely get to see the complications of society or social interactions in omegaverse so that is what I am trying to capture.
> 
> Hopefully everyone sticks around because it looking like a 40 chapter story. Anyway enjoy!

HINATA

The next day was horrible. I was almost late for my first class and that professor is very unforgiving. I made it with just a minute to go. I had to end up sitting up front because all the seats in the back were taken. I usually don't like to be that close. The class goes according to plan until the end when I getting ready to leave. This alpha bumps into me so hard knocking my books out of my hand.

 

“Hey!” I shout not in the mood for bullshit today.

 

“Watch your mouth you little omega bitch,” he growls.

 

“Who are you calling a bitch Jackson,” I snarl bawling up my fist. “Afraid my dick is bigger than yours.” Just because I’m bonded doesn’t mean I’m weak. He doesn’t know that I’m bonded as most of my classmates don’t really pay attention to me. He should smell Kageyama on me but who knows what is going through his damn mind. Jackson is known for flexing so his so called alpha muscles. Jackson growls reaching out to grab me but was interrupted by a fierce growl. I look towards the door seeing my alpha, fiery pouring off of him. The other alpha's turn their heads to submit and I can tell Jackson wants to do the same but he is fighting it.

 

“This doesn’t concern you,” says Jackson getting loud. Kageyama gets closer our scent growing stronger together. Jackson then realizes he made a grave mistake. Now he knows that I’m bonded but bonded to this alpha ready to kill him for even trying to touch me.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes tilting his head submissively back away slowly. His other buddies have already left him like the cowards they are. Kageyama doesn’t look at me until they are out of sight.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked turning to look at me.

 

“Kageyama, I’m fine,” I replied picking up my books. “I could have taken him.” Kageyama is shaken I can feel it. Soon as I stand back up he hovers over to me rubbing is scent into my hair, against my neck and wrists until he feels calm. I sighed trying to fight the urge to become weak in the knees from him scenting me. I can feel my body relaxing into it as I moan lowly. "W-what are you doing here?” I didn’t mean to stammer but it’s hard to pull out this haze I found myself going into.

 

“Well I needed to see you,” he says blushing. He bends down grabbing my bag for me. 

 

“I can carry my own bag,” I tell Kageyama. He gives me this fierce look and I can feel that he wants to feel needed as an alpha. I decide to let him carry it for me as we begin to walk out of the classroom.

 

“How did you sleep last night?” he asked.

 

“Like shit…..” I admit. “I almost missed this class today.” I wrap my arms around myself fighting the urge to feel Kageyama skin on mine. I take a deep breath as I try to stay focused. 

 

“Me too,” admits Kageyama. “I looked up some stuff online and supposedly we’re going to have trouble sleeping.” 

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

“We’re suppose to be together,” states Kageyama. “Our bodies don’t understand why we’re not together.”

 

“Oh,” I reply. “That makes sense, damn.”

 

“We’re going to have to get a place together,” states Kageyama taking my hand as we walk. I feel even better than I did before he scented me. I don’t have it in me to take my hand away from the contact my body was dying for. “My lease is not up until August, you?” I don’t like where this is going.

 

“September…….” I replied. “Kenma is going to be so sad if I move out.”

 

“I’m sure Kenma can find another roommate,” he replies. I don’t want to move in with Kageyama. I mean sure we’re bonded but why do we have to move in. I think our bodies can adjust to us not sleeping side by side.

 

“But I’m his best friend,” I say as if that is a good excuse. “Kenma doesn’t trust just anyone.”

 

“That I do know,” says Kageyama. He sighs. “We’re together so he is going to have to figure something out, our needs together come first." I blush a little him referring to us as we. "God, you are really happy about this deep down."

 

“So," I pout. I can't help it that my body is excited to know my alpha loves us so much. We arrive at the study lounge where you can hang out or study. Kageyama and I sit down at a table for two by the window.

 

“So at my job they are hiring interns,” he explains. “That is another reason I needed to talk to you. I put in a good word for you.”

 

“Seriously!” I exclaimed in shock. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“The pay is great,” he explains. “Plus you they might hire you permanently like they did me.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed. “They hired you!” He nods smiling.

 

“I couldn’t wait to tell you,” he says happily. “I’m entry level helpdesk support but my starting pay is 23 an hour.”

 

“Holy shit,” I reply. He nods.

 

“I don’t know what you will get but they are very generous,” he explains. “They really liked me as an intern so they are willing to take on anyone I suggest. Not that it matters because you are the best.” Kageyama grabs my wrist and starts rubbing my scent glad.

 

“Kageyama…” I say fighting my arousal. Kageyama lets out a low growl as he gets a whiff of it.

 

“Don’t let anyone see you make that face,” he states. I have no idea what kind of face I’m making but I can imagine.

 

“I’m sorry,” I apologize not wanting to upset Kageyama. “I’m not use to being…...” I clear my throat knowing he probably felt my arousal. Kageyama surprises me by smiling and leaning over close to me.

 

“Only I can do that to you,” he says giving me shivers. I lean close to him.

 

"Yes," I say slowly tilting my head to taunt him. "Only you." I lean forward kissing Kageyama softly but I pull back when I smell his lust rises up between us. Damn, I didn't mean to do that. "You going to draw attention to us."

 

“I’m trying not to,” he says. He runs his free hand through his hair. “When is your next class?” I pull out my phone looking at it.

 

“Boo, it’s in another 30 minutes,” I replied not really wanting to go at all. College is great but it is seriously exhausting. Kageyama stares at me so intensely I have to look away.

 

“Can I stay with you until then?” he asks.

 

“You can," I replied knowing I want him to. "Hey, do you think if I can get the job I will still be able to go to the beach?"

 

“Yeah I told them about the trip and informed them it was non-refundable,” says Kageyama. "It was a risk telling them but if they like you, they will hire you anyway." My god, he is very confident about this.

 

"You just thought of everything huh?" I said tilting my head to the side. Kageyama smiles at me.

 

“Come on,” he says standing up. “I need some coffee.”

 

“Ditto,” I say joining him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, yay me!
> 
> Thanks for the comments. I am so glad you all are enjoying the story :-)

KAGEYAMA

I’m at the store looking over the food selection. I'm trying to decide what to buy for Hinata's heat next month. He is not picky but I still want it to be perfect. He already hates his heats so anyway I can make it better I will. I’m picking up a bag of rice when I see Kuroo walking up to me. He is all smiles as usual. We are close in height now. Kuroo actively works out and has omegas falling at his feet on the regular. He kept his signature hairstyle which always makes him easy to spot.

 

“How’s it going?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” I replied. “Just shopping….”

 

“Yeah,” he says with a smirk. He begins to rub the back of his neck. “So everyone is saying you're bonded now." 

 

"And?" I replied by tilting my head.

 

“Hey I’m not trying to offend you,” says Kuroo. “I’m actually a little jealous.” I raise an eyebrow surprised to hear this.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“I have been wanting to bond to Kenma but he won’t let me,” he explains. “I’m glad you and Hinata will be getting a place together. Trying to convince Kenma to move in with me and not have Hinata as a roommate, no offense.” I look at Kuroo and I can tell that he really loves Kenma.

 

“Have you tried talking to Kenma about how you feel?” I asked. “I’m not trying to sound superior in any way but if I was you I would want to know why. I would want to know why he doesn’t want to bound.” Kuroo nods following me down the aisle.

 

“I will certainly ask,” says Kuroo. “I haven’t tried to bond him in a while.” He looks around before looking back at me.

 

“You didn’t ask him before trying to bond?” I asked. Kuroo actually blushes.

 

“It was accident okay,” he mutters. I can smell his embarrassment and I feel even worse for him. I can relate on so many levels but I’m not about to admit that. “How is it? Being bonded to someone?”

 

“It’s everything,” I admit with a sigh. “Like you will know what your omega is feeling before anything else. I like that a lot. A few weeks ago I had some ass trying to push up on my omega. I sensed it immediately and was able to act.”

 

“Wow,” says Kuroo. “Does that mean Hinata can feel you too?”

 

“Yes,” I reply. “Although Hinata doesn’t pay much attention as I do. If I panic too much he will send relaxing vibes my way.”

 

“God I want that so bad,” says Kuroo. I look at him because he does look desperate.

"Well you know Hinata will be in heat in another week and a half,” I explain. “Maybe that can be your time to swoop Kenma up.” Kuroo eyes get wide.

 

"That is a great idea!" he exclaims. "Thanks, man, I appreciate the advice, really.” I shrug.

 

“No big deal,” I replied.

 

“It’s a big deal to me!” he exclaims. “I will let you get back to your shopping. See you around.” Kuroo walks off towards the frozen foods. I continue grabbing some quick snacks and other meals I will prepare in advance. I stop by grabbing some condoms as well. Can never have enough of those. I get checked out and head straight to Hinata’s apartment. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps but I know it’s not Hinata. The door opens and I see Kenma standing there.

 

“Hey,” he says. “Hinata is in the shower.”

 

“Alright," I replied walking into the apartment. I head to the left to go into the kitchen to put the food. "Kenma I bought this stuff for Hinata's heat. Please try to refrain from eating it." 

 

“It’s fine,” says Kenma. “Half of the stuff he eats I don’t really like.” I hear his phone go off and he looks at it sighing.

 

“That bad?” I ask before I can stop myself.

 

“No,” he replies. I know he is lying but I let it go. I can’t help but think about Kuroo. I finish up in the kitchen heading into Hinata’s room without knocking. He is standing there naked in front of his mirror towel drying his hair. God he is so beautiful, my omega. He looks in the mirror but I’m sure he could sense me.

 

“Here to celebrate?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied. “I got some stuff for you to prepare for your heat this month.” The flitch he doesn’t go unnoticed. Hinata doesn’t mind being bonded to me as I don’t mind being bonded to him. He still doesn’t like the idea of having a heat every month.

 

“Thanks…” he mutters walking to put up his towel. I watch him walking around naked before I have to tell him to put some clothes on. He gives me a goofy grin before sliding on old high school volleyball tee and some shorts. “You seem like you had a good day.”

 

“I did,” I reply. “How can I not be happy that you got that internship.”

 

“I know!” exclaimed Hinata. “I was no nervous.” He was beyond nervous. It was so bad it had me feeling like I wanted to vomit.

 

“I told you to just be yourself,” I replied. “No big deal at all.”

 

“Well…..I will have to go home and see my mom soon,” he says. “I’m not sure how she will take this whole bonding thing.”

 

“I hope they take it better than mine did," I replied with an eye roll. I told my parents last week and my parents freaked out. They were saying I was too young, how come it is a boy instead of a girl and blah, blah, blah. I didn't care though. Hinata is my omega and I'm proud he is mine. My relationship with them was rocky to begin with and now it is more unstable. Hinata actually texts me because all he could feel was anger and aggression coming off of me during the time. They insulted me and my omega so you're damn right I was pissed.

 

“I can see my mom not being happy about it for maybe a minute," says Hinata sitting on his bed beside me. "Dad I think he will be fine as long as I don't end up pregnant or something.”

 

“Every dad’s worse nightmare,” I state.

 

“And mine!” exclaims Hinata causing me to laugh. “While you are here did you want to eat dinner with us?”

 

“Kenma won’t mind?” I asked. “I’m stealing you away after all.”

 

“He won’t mind,” says Hinata. “Um not sure what we are having. I know I want rice.” I chuckle.

 

“Yes that is very helpful,” I state standing up rolling my eyes. Hinata giggles before standing up. I open his door with him following close behind. Kenma is in his room I’m assuming. “What do you think he will want to eat?”

 

“He will eat whatever we make," says Hinata. "He better like it too! I'll get the rice." I really don't want to touch our food for the heat so I decided to marinate some chicken I see in the fridge. I put together the spices I think will go well together.

 

“I want this to sit for a little while,” I explain to Hinata

 

“How long?” he asks.

 

“At least an hour,” I reply sitting the bag on the counter the chicken is sitting in.

 

“That’s so longgggg,” he whined. 

 

“Fine,” I replied. “Grab one of the snacks I brought for you, pantry.” Hinata opens the door grabbing a bag of wheat thins.

 

“I haven’t had these in forever,” he states. “I’m surprised you remembered that I like them.” I feel victorious that I impressed him. He grabs a juice box making me think back to high school. He walks back into his room allowing the rice cooker to do all the work. “Want to watch TV?”

 

“Isn’t that what we always do,” I reply.

 

“You could want to change things up,” he says plopping down on his bed.

 

“Thanks for caring,” I say sitting on the bed beside him. Hinata passes me the remote.

 

“Your turn,” he said. “I always pick.”

 

“Alright,” I say taking the remote. Hinata at least has streaming services. I go there to see a show I have been wanting to check out. I’m pretty happy about it. I look at Hinata to see how he feels about.

 

“Looks interesting," he says. "People trapped in the town, something living in the fog, I'm all for this mystery to be solved."

 

“Cool," I reply hitting play on the first episode. Hinata gets comfortable beside me. The show gets straight to the point of picking up quickly. I was not expecting that. "Jesus…..” The deaths in here are pretty brutal. There is so much going on that Hinata and I lost track of time. The only thing that brings me around is my grumbling stomach. “Pause it, I’m going to go cook the chicken.”

 

“Awww,” says Hinata. “It was just getting good.”

 

“Hopefully I won’t be long,” I reply. “I’m going to cook the chicken on the stove.”

 

“I always thought chicken went in the oven?” asked Hinata getting up to follow me.

 

“You don’t have to come with me,” I tell him. “You can wait here.”

 

“No, I want to,” he says. “Besides I need to learn to cook.”

 

“I’m sure you know how to cook,” I state entering the kitchen.

 

“Not as good as you,” he says.

 

“It was something I did in my spare time,” I explain. “It helped take the stress off from school.” Hinata is embarrassed and I don’t know why. I didn’t say anything out of the norm. “What’s wrong? You look flustered.”

 

“I’m fine,” lied Hinata. “Just a little hot.”

 

“I know you’re lying,” I tell him. Hinata shifts uncomfortable. “What don’t you want to tell me, you know you can tell me anything?”

 

“It’s my thing,” he says. “I just want to keep this to myself.”

 

“You know I will find out anyway,” I tell him turning my attention to the stove. I begin cooking when we hear a knock on the door. “You weren’t expecting company was you?" 

 

“Just you,” he says getting up from the table. I turn back to the stove getting the chicken going. I can sense Kuroo and seems like he is on a mission.


	10. Chapter 10

KAGEYAMA

“Smells good in here,” Kuroo states.

 

“You can have some if you want,” says Hinata. “Want me to grab Kenma for you?”

 

“That would be nice,” he says. Hinata disappears into Kenma’s room.

 

“You didn’t tell him you were coming did you?” I ask.

 

“He would have told me no,” explains Kuroo almost pouting. “I need to talk to him.”

 

“Good luck,” I tell him because Kenma seems like he didn't want to be bothered earlier. 

 

“I really wanted to talk to him,” says Kuroo folding his arms.

 

“I didn’t think you would be trying to talk to him today," I replied looking up from the cooking chicken.

 

“I know but he wasn’t trying to listen to me through text,” explains Kuroo. “So yeah I showed up…” he is cut off by Kenma’s room door opening.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Kenma with his arms folded as he walks over to him.

 

“Uh….I just wanted to talk,” says Kuroo. “You know face to face.”

 

“I don’t have much more to say on the matter,” he replies. I almost feel bad for Kuroo. Nothing like wanting to bond to an omega and they reject. I bonded Hinata by accident but at least he is working towards accepting me. Kuroo frowns.

 

“I think we should go into your room to talk about this,” he says shifting nervously.

 

“Fine,” says Kenma. “I’m not changing my mind.” Hinata slowly walks over to me while keeping an eye on his friend until they disappear into his room.

 

“That was intense,” he states turning to me as I finish up the chicken.

 

“It happens," I replied not wanting to speak on what they are going through. I fix our plates and we head back to Hinata's room.

 

“This smells awesome,” he says sitting down getting comfortable.

 

“I hope it’s good,” I reply. “I really didn’t try it.”

 

“Isn’t that what chefs are suppose to do?” he asked laughing a little.

 

“I know it’s going to be good,” I say smugly. I get a bit of chicken and rice on my fork taking a bit. It’s good, I want just a bit more salt. Hinata is not even saying anything as he is stuffing his face. “You need to eat more during the day. You shouldn’t be this hungry in the afternoons.”

 

“I do eat,” he says chewing. “I just really like this. Can we put the show back on? I want to see what is going to happen next!” I chuckle because he can be such a kid.

 

“Sure," I replied hitting play on the device. We begin to get engaged in the show as we eat our meal. We finish our meals sitting the plates aside because I don't even want to leave the room. I want to know what is going to happen next. The start of the next episode seems normal until we are greeted with the couple having sex. It not only looks real but sounds real as the moans are clearly heard. I immediately feel embarrassed as does Hinata.

 

“Oh god…….” he says shielding his eyes. “Was not expecting that.”

 

“Yeah,” I agree as we continue to hear the couples thrones of passion. I can sense and feel Hinata’s discomfort. I take the remote forwarding the scene.

 

“Thanks,” he says lowly.

 

“You were uncomfortable,” I explain. “I was too so….yeah skipping that scene.” I press play and leave back against his headboard. Hinata comes back but is obviously trying not to touch me. He wasn’t doing that earlier so what the hell. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is bothered by something right now, I wonder does he need some space. “I’m going to go and wash the dishes. You can keep watching.” I grab the places quickly leaving the room. I walk past Kenma’s room and I can smell the sex and pheromones coming from under the door. Well, at least they’re getting along because Kuroo is certainly love-struck by Kenma. I sigh as I enter the kitchen and begin washing almost wishing there was more. I like to clean when I need to think things over.

 

I finished the dishes and started to clean the kitchen. I’m almost done when I feel Hinata’s lust rise in me. My body responds quickly with me growling lowly because he has several spikes in the past week but he acts like he doesn’t want me touching him so I don’t. It’s times like that I almost feel like I’m a bad mate and he doesn’t want to be with me. I walk back to his room opening the door slowly. He looks at me before quickly looking away. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” I ask him slowly.

 

“I-I don’t know,” he says lowly. I walk over and sit down on his bed.

 

“You know it’s okay for us to have sex outside my ruts or your heats right?” I asked. I can feel his fear, he’s afraid. “I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to make sure you’re okay, that you’re happy.” I can’t help it as I grab his hand. “You know I’m your friend and I would never hurt you.”

 

“I know…” he says sadly. I lean forward rubbing my neck against his scenting him. I’m glad he doesn’t pull away. I continue to rub my scent into his neck before switching to the other side. I rub gently loving his scent so close to my nose. I low growl releases from deep within my throat making Hinata moans softly as I feel his desire increase. My breathing becomes ragged as I continue to rub my neck against his. My scenting becomes more aggressive as the smell of lust fills the air.

 

“Arrrggghhh….” I growl through my teeth.

 

“H-hahhh…." moans Hinata so low I barely hear him. He wraps his legs around my waist causing me to feel his arousal as much as I can smell it. I stop rubbing to kiss his neck. His hands begin to grip my back making me feel so strong and confident he will let me make love to him.

 

“Hinata….”I moan. I want him so bad, I want him to want me in return. Not just in heat but all the time. I don’t know what else to do to make him see how much I care about him. I know he can feel everything I feel so why is he still fighting me so hard. I roll my hips into him as I go back to sucking his neck. He begins to meet my thrusts moaning. Yes, that’s it Hinata. 

 

“Nnnnngggghhh….." moans Hinata. I slide my hand under his shirt feeling his smooth skin under my fingertips. I take my hand lower slowly as I pull back to watch his face. His eyes begin to flutter as he turns his head to the side. I take in my beautiful omega as I slide my hand inside his pants wrapping my hand around his warm cock. I give it one quick tug. "A-ah-ahhh….” God, he looks so beautiful as I begin to move my hand up and down slowly. Soon I can smell his slick making my heart flutter. Only a willing omega can produce slick, so he does want me. I lean down rubbing my nose against his cheek before taking his mouth. Hinata groans into the kiss causing my dick to twitch.

 

“Can I enter you?” I ask him. I want to make sure he wants to be with me. I don’t want to feel like I forced him. Hinata nods his yes and I remove his pants. His slick is now pooling the inside of his thighs. I remove all of my clothes before removing his shirt. I grab the condom from my jeans on the floor. I almost got caught up in his scent losing my mind. I look at him as I slide inside of him. “Ahhhh….mineeee…….” Hinata moans arching his back as I slide into him again.

 

“Ha…ha…” he pants. I continue to roll my hips as his ass grips me greedily. The room quickly fills with the sounds of our moans as the bed squeaks a little but nothing too loud. He is very emotional right now but he certainly feels good. Hinata head is still turned to the side. I use my right hand to tilt his face to look at me. His eyes are blown wide open and I stare into them seeing he is falling in love with me but he is afraid. I growl as I start to thrust harder causing him to get louder. “Aarggghhhh!”

 

“That’s right….ahhhh,” I pant. “Don’t hold your nggghhh……voice in.” We haven’t been going at it very long but I can smell his orgasm building up. “Ahhhh…don’t cum….ha-hahhh…not yet…..” I thrust into him feeling like I’m going to cum before him which I can’t have that. “G-grab me, put your arms around my neck.” Hinata follows my instructions and I flip us over where he is on top. I want to watch him. “R-ride this dick….” Hinata looks down at me face beat red pre-orgasm filling my nose. He looks nervous but starts to slowly move his hips rocking back and forth. I don’t expect him to be perfect as he is not use to have sex still despite us doing it so much during heat.

 

“Ahh….does it feel good?” he asked.

 

“You’re doing great….” I pant. “Keep going.” Hinata closes his eyes getting lost in his own world. I know when he begins to really feel it as he picks up the pace. His mouth opens slightly as he moans. I sit up fully to kiss him shocking him in process. I slide my tongue so deep into his mouth so fast.

 

“Mmmpphh……” he says into my mouth. I don’t know if he was trying to say anything but I’m eating those words. I grab on to his hips bringing him down on my dick. Hinata tilts his back out of the kiss. “Shit…..” I guide his hips more to his prostate. “Ohhh…..god…..Kageyama…..”

 

“You like that?” I ask him.

 

“Oh yessss…h-hahh……” he moans.

 

“Are you going to cum?” I ask.

 

“Yes! Ha-ahhhh….hahhh….yes,” he whines.

 

“Look at me,” I demand my voice coming out fierce. Hinata looks at me and I almost blow my load right then and there. “Fucckkk….arggghhhh…” Hinata leans his forehead against mine panting hard as he closes his eyes.

 

“I’m going to…..nnggghhhh…cum…..” he moans.

 

“I-I want to see you cum,” I moan. Hinata sits up a little bit wrapping his arms around my neck panting hard. I begin to thrust up to meet him which is a harder task sitting up. “Ohhh….” I fight to have my eyes not roll into the back of my head, I want to this, I want to see him cum with me deep inside of him, outside of his heat, feel my love, feel my passion. “Hinata……”

 

“I’m cumming….ha-hahhhh…..arrggghhh……” he cries as his face turns red. He cums so hard he can no longer keep his eyes focused on me as they close shut.

 

"Oh, Hinata…yesss….”I moan. I release my cum inside of the condom with my knot swelling inside of Hinata.

 

“Ahh shittt,” he moans. I can tell my knot hurt him a little since he is not in heat.

 

“Sorry”, I apologize breathing hard. 

 

“I just want to roll over,” he says looking me looking high. His post orgasm high is flowing through him making me feel giddy. I roll over carefully with him and stare at him. I stare at Hinata as he releases a sigh. “You make me feel so good……”

 

“You’re suppose to feel good,” I tell him.

 

“I make you feel good too right?” he asked.

 

I don't think I could fake those kinds of emotions,” I reply. He starts to laugh a little opening his eyes.

 

“I feel so relaxed now,” he states. I smile in return and then he says the last thing I was expecting. “Can you stay the night?”

 

“U-uh sure,” I replied. I mostly remember him not being too happy about us moving in together so I didn’t expect him to want me to stay the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling down why not post a chapter

HINATA

I have to admit that maybe Kageyama was right about this whole us moving in together. I slept better than anything in this world last night. I know I was totally snoring like a beast. I’m on my back currently and I turn my head into my pillow nuzzling my face in the pillow. I feel so warm, all over….

 

“Mmmpphhh……”I groan lowly. Feels nice, I shift my hips and the pleasure shoots up my body causing me to open my eyes. My voice gets stuck in my throat as I glance down seeing nothing but raven hair buried between my leg. Kageyama is surging with passion this morning but he is not alone. I can feel the slick pooling. Oh god…. I thrust my hips whimpering. Kageyama looks up seeing that I’m awake but this did not stop him. He looks at me as he swallows more of my shaft. “Awww…fuck….nnnggghhh…….." He closes his eyes as he begins to bob his head. I reach out tangling my hands in his locks.

 

I was pretty satisfied last night. I didn’t enjoy the knot as much outside the heat. It actually kind of hurt with it stretching inside of me. I had to keep taking deep breaths. Couldn’t the human body be created without that stupid thing? Kageyama’s emotions are rolling over me in waves, dear god I think he loves me. I begin to feel dizzy but in a good way. It doesn’t seem fair that I’m the only one being pleasured. I want Kageyama to feel good too.

 

“Kageyama…”I choke out rolling my hips into his mouth. “C-come here……ahhhh…..” Kageyama looks a little surprised as he lifts his head.

 

“Come where?” he asked.

 

“Do you have to ask?" I reply by spreading my legs slowly. Kageyama gets this predator look in his eyes as he climbs between my legs. I look up at him as I slide my right hand into his hair. I could totally love Kageyama, it’s just going to take some time. I’m….I’m not ready. He is great but I don’t know what is holding me back. He has been nothing but open and honest with me from the beginning of this. I wonder if I’m being too hard on him. I watch him reach for a condom putting it on. I’m glad he remembered because at that moment I forgot. Kageyama leans down kissing me as he pushes his way inside. “Nnnggghhh….”I wonder how long was he going down on me before I woke up.

 

Kageyama begins moving his hips slowly. I actually like it when he starts off slow. It gives me time to fully adjust to him and enjoy the look on his face. He always looks like he is going to cum when he slides inside of me. It’s by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen in life. It feels like he is trying to hide it from since he always chooses that time to take my mouth. I shake my head out of the kiss looking at him.

 

“Kageyama….”I moan because of how is looking at me. He picks up the pace going deeper, faster. I grip onto his shoulders moaning loudly without a care in the world. Kageyama begins to lick at my scent gland that is flaring up to meet his.

 

“Hinata…." he moans. “Ahhh…I love you….arghhh.” 

 

“Nnnggghhh….”I whimper knowing that he loves me. I can see it in his actions, the way he thinks about me, the way he defends me. It goes far deeper than an alpha just protecting their omega. Is it wrong that I don’t love him? At least not yet anyway. “Kage…..” He hits my spot just right causing me to dig my nails into his shoulder. “Oh god……Kageyama….” My legs begin to shake lightly as I feel my lower groin starting to tingle. It’s so good I feel like crying.

 

“Y-you…nghhhh…ready?” he panted. I nod my head yes knowing what he is asking. He growls before burying his face into the side of my neck. His hips are snapping quicker and faster, almost out of control. My spot is located getting slammed many times, the 6th contact has me soring. 

 

“Ha-hahh….ahhh……” I cry out feeling my cum land on my stomach. “Oh Kageyama….nggghhhnnn…..cum inside of me.” Kageyama bites into the side of my neck causing me to yelp. His bite actually hurts but feels good at the same time. During heat, his bites never bothered me. “Nnngghhhh….” Kageyama continues to thrust his hips but they turn into slow hip rolls before he stops with his knot swelling up. He lets go of my neck breathing hard.

 

“Ah…so sorry,” he says.

 

“Sorry for what?” I ask.

 

“Attacking you this morning,” he replies blushing. “I woke up feeling your desire and you were so hard. I just wanted to relieve you.” I start blushing in return.

 

“Um…thanks I guess…”I reply. He looks at me smiling a little.

 

“So you wanted me to cum inside you?” he asked.

 

“What!” I exclaim. “God no.” Kageyama chuckles.

 

“That’s not what you said a little while ago,” he teases. I think back as he turns up both on our side. Oh god, I did say that.

 

“I was caught up in the moment,” I mutter.

 

“It’s okay,” said Kageyama. “I know you didn’t mean it.” I look at him and I feel bad because he has been bearing everything to me and I’m being stubborn.

 

“Kageyama…," I say softly. "I-I want you to know this is going to take me some time to get use to this.” He looks at me seriously clearly interesting in what I have to say. “You’re a wonderful alpha but I don’t want my whole life to change because of this bond. I’m not even in….” I can’t even get the words out because I don’t want to hurt him.

 

“I understand,” says Kageyama. “Neither of us was expecting it.”

 

“But you love me……” I cry. “You’re such a good alpha but I’m still scared to give up myself.”

 

“You don’t have to,” says Kageyama. "I would never ask you to stop being yourself. I love you the way you are and I would want nothing less than the Hinata I know." God damn, he's perfect. I smile as I nuzzle my face into his chest. We just lay in silence relaxing until the knot goes down. I separate from Kageyama eager to get some food in my stomach. Kageyama goes to take a shower while I toss on my comfy clothes from last night on the floor. I head into the small hall towards the kitchen and I see Kenma in the kitchen cooking. He turns looking at me.

 

“Sleep well?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “Making breakfast for everyone?” He nods yes.

 

“So um….you’re pretty loud," he states. I blushed to know that he could hear me through the walls. I mean his room is next to mine. In the heat of the moment, I didn't care but I wish I had been more careful now.

 

“Oh god did Kuroo hear me too?” I asked. I looked around. “I don’t think Kageyama would like that.”

 

“Well he should have thought about that before he started screwing you last night and this morning,” states Kenma putting some scrambled eggs on a plate. “Granted things sounded super passionate.” I blush sighing a little.

 

“It’s so weird,” I reply. “Like he understands me so well it’s scary. I mean he said he loved me this morning.” Kenma looks at me not surprised.

 

“I could have told you that,” he says. “I swear he got it as bad as Kuroo.”

 

“Kuroo is cool,” I reply. “Why do you give him such a hard time?”

 

“For the same reasons you give Kageyama a hard time,” states Kenma adding some ham to the pan. I frown knowing he is right. “God I mean I would be okay if we could bond and then unbond if the alpha turns out to be an asshole but we can’t. It’s a really big decision.”

 

“I know,” I replied folding my arms. “Boy do I know. I’m nervous about this whole moving in with Kageyama but I slept so well last night. The other nights my body was constantly tossing and turning. It’s honestly starting to annoy me at this point. I didn’t think me not sleeping next to my alpha would be such a big deal.”

 

“That right there is crazy,” says Kenma flipping the ham. “We can’t even sleep without them, so ridiculous.” Sadly, I agree with him but my body was so at ease knowing my alpha was there willing and ready to protect me.

 

“Where is Kuroo?” I asked quickly.

 

“He went out to buy OJ,” states Kenma. “He was pretty firm on wanting it. He should be back soon because he just went to the market around the corner.”

 

“Alright,” I reply. “Let me go and shower before I dig into all this yummy food you cooked!”

 

“Kageyama cooked dinner for us all,” states Kenma shrugging. “It was the least I could do.” I smile because I swear he is the best roommate ever. I walk back into my room heading to the bathroom where Kageyama is out of the shower and towel drying his hair. He already has his clothes on from yesterday. I smirk smelling our scent all over them. He glances at me smiling back.

 

“You’re really happy right now,” he notes. I remove my clothes.

 

“Yeah, Kenma cooked breakfast,” I replied. I don’t want to give Kageyama any false signs. I don’t want him to know I really like our scent on his clothes. “He said it was his way of saying thank for you for cooking dinner.”

 

“Oh,” says Kageyama. “That is really nice of him.”

 

“Kenma is thoughtful like that," I explained grabbing my towel and washcloth. "I know it might seem like he doesn't care but he really does." I turn the shower head on stepping under the water. I get washed up fairly quickly wondering what am I going to do for the day. I have two more weeks before I start my internship. I should probably enjoy my free time while I got it.

 

I get dressed in some new house clothes before heading out and seeing Kenma, Kuroo, and Kageyama sitting at the small table we have in the kitchen in front of the bay window. I noticed Kageyama already fixed my plate and a glass of juice. I go to sit down next to him digging in right away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, we shouldn't have any more of these in the future.

HINATA

“Are you guys ready for the summer vacation trip to the beach?” asked Kuroo. “We were trying to see if we can put in money to rent a house together.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” I replied. “I mean we can save more money that way right.”

 

“Yeah,” says Kuroo. “I want a house on the beach.”

 

“That sounds expensive,” states Kenma.

 

“Not if we are splitting it,” I reply.

 

“Right!” exclaims Kuroo. “I’m not asking for much. I just like the idea of being able to look out my window and see the ocean.” I have to admit that does sound nice. I haven’t gone to the beach since we graduated high school.

 

“Kenma is right,” says Kageyama. “If it is a house on the beach it could be really costly.” My alpha and Kenma would kill the vibe.

 

“It’s not like you don’t have it,” snorts Kuroo.

 

“That’s beside the point,” says Kageyama. “Hinata, I will look into pricing and let you know if it is doable.” I think he could feel through our bond as I really want to do this.

 

“I could have done that!” exclaims Kuroo.

 

“Kuroo let Kageyama do the research,” drones Kenma. “If we wait on you I know you will wait too late.”

 

“I wouldn’t be late,” pouts Kuroo.

 

“It’s already May,” says Kenma. "The trip is in August. We will be lucky if we can find anything."

 

“Fine whatever,” says Kuroo. I go back to eating my breakfast feeling confident that Kageyama will find something suitable.

 

“Who is going?” I asked.

 

“Shit,” says Kuroo. “I think everyone including Bokuto and Akaashi. Don’t know if he will be able to do much being prego but you know….”

 

“Just because he is pregnant doesn’t mean his life has to stop,” says Kenma. “So it’s going to be what 5 couples?”

 

“I think so,” says Kuroo.

 

“That is going to be hard to pull off this late in the season,” says Kageyama. “I will see what I can do.” We finish breakfast talking about how we’re all excited for our senior year in college. With this soon to be internship under my belt, it is going to be easier for me to actually get a job so I am more than a little excited about this. I could start at a higher pay compared to others based on the internship. Kageyama follows me back to my room.

 

“I’m about to head home and get ready for work,” he says. “I really should have slept home last night or at least brought my work clothes with me.”

 

“It’s not like you knew I was going to ask you to stay,” I say to him.

 

“True,” he says.

 

“And you have already shower,” I smile at him. Kageyama smiles back at me. His happiness almost has me blushing.

 

“Have a good day,” he states. “Try not to eat all your heat snacks okay.”

 

“I will try,” I say chuckling. Kageyama pulls me in for a hug. I breathe in his scent feeling a good sense of calm. Kageyama rubs his neck into my hair and on my neck before pulling back. I tilt my head looking at him. "You know your scent is heavy on me as it is.”

 

“It makes me feel better,” he admits. “I have to go, I will text you later.” I walk Kageyama to the door almost sad to see him go. Kuroo and Kenma are sitting in the living room watching TV. I’m surprised he’s not in his room. I sigh quietly making my way back to my room wishing I could have stayed in the presence of my alpha a little longer.


	13. Chapter 13

KAGEYAMA

My boss was not happy when he found out I was bonded with Hinata. I had to miss a whole week of work due to his heat. I waited until after Hinata got hired to tell him. Probably not the smartest thing to do but I had to ensure he got the job. I know Hinata will prove himself in a short amount of time. I’m at my desk working on Hinata’s credentials as I already completed the rest of the new hires.

 

“Isn’t this like a conflict of interest?” asked Kindaichi leaning back in his chair. “I mean your boyfriend working here….”

 

“He’s my mate, my omega,” I hiss at him. “Say something about him again and I will end you.”

 

“I wasn’t even saying anything wrong,” defends Kindaichi.

 

“I said what I needed to,” I reply as I type on the keyboard. “Hinata is my mate, you do anything to make him uncomfortable you know what I will do to you.”

 

“Wow…," says Kindaichi. “You really love that little guy don’t you?” I don’t answer Kindaichi because he starting to get on my nerves worse than when we played volleyball together. I grab Hinata’s badge, paperwork along with everyone else heading towards HR. The manager is on lunch but I do see Nametsu.

 

“Hey, how’s it going today?” I asked stopping front of her desk.

 

“I told you, call me Mai,” she grins at me from her seat. “What brings you by today?”

 

“The new hires,” I replied handing her a total of 5 notebooks including Hinata's. 

 

“Awesome,” she replies. “I will drop this off to them shortly. So….what are you doing for lunch today?”

 

“I brought my lunch today,” I replied. “No going out for me.”

 

“You have been bringing your lunch a lot lately,” she replies.

 

“It’s not good to eat out all the time,” I explain. “It’s also a waste of money.”

 

“So true,” she says.

 

“Well I have to get back to work," I reply. "I will see you later." I head back to my desk sitting down to see what is next on the to-do list. Kindaichi is currently bullshitting around when we have plenty of work. I like to get the work done first and then relax a little towards the end of my shift. I shake my head knowing the chances of them keeping Kindaichi is low. He says they don’t care what we do, yes they do, god he is such an idiot.

 

I know they usually have the new hires go to lunch around noon so I plan to take my lunch at that time. I’m sitting there peacefully eating my sandwich when Nametsu sits down beside me. 

 

“That looks good,” she says opening lunch bag. “Tuna?”

 

“Tuna salad sandwich,” I explain.

 

“Sounds so healthy,” she states pulling out a small salad, small soup, and baked chicken with asparagus. 

 

“I try,” I reply shrugging. “Your lunch looks good.”

 

“It certainly is,” she smiles. “You should let me cook for you sometime?” She gets up to walk over to the microwave with her chicken and soup. Is she seriously flirting with me? I look towards the door as I can smell my mate coming, he at least is in a good mood. He was nervous this morning causing me to feel sick to my stomach but I was expecting that. He comes into the room lighting up my world. Hinata’s grins as he spots me right away. If not for us being bonded he probably wouldn’t have found me as quick. I don’t even hide the smile that is on my face. I stand up as he walks towards me.

 

“Hi,” he says. God, I want to kiss him but that would not be work appropriate at all. "This is going to be so cool."

 

“Glad you’re having a good morning so far,” I tell him. “You got your lunch right?”

 

"You mean the lunch you prepared for me,” he chuckles. “Yeah, I got it. It’s in the fridge, let me grab it and I can fill you in on everything.” Hinata walks to the fridge and Namestu looks up at me. I feel her discomfort and unhappiness. 

 

“I didn’t know you were bonded,” she says.

 

“Yup,” I replied. “I have been bonded for almost 2 months.” Hinata walks back over to use sitting down beside me.

 

“Hey Nametsu!” he exclaims. “I didn’t know you worked here!”

 

“Yeah…….” she replies. “I’m the office admin, I help HR.”

 

“We will probably be talking often then,” he says pulling out the same sandwich I made myself. I see Nametsu eyeing the sandwich with her jealousy flaring up. Hinata senses this but he doesn't know the reason she is upset. "You can have some of my sandwiches if you want?" 

 

“That’s sweet of you but no thank you," she replies. "Uh, I just realized I have something important to take care of so I will see you guys later." She is packing up food quickly.

 

“Oh sorry to hear that,” says Hinata. “Everyone should be allowed to eat."

 

“I will eat,” she says standing up smiling. “No need to worry, I will see you later okay," Hinata says bye while I munch on my sandwich. He turns to look at me.

 

“Thanks for making my lunch,” he says. “I can make my lunch for the rest of the week.” I like making his lunch. I will probably end up making it a few more times this week.

 

“We get an hour,” I reply. “We can go out on Friday’s if you like.” Hinata grins wide and I know he loves the idea.

 

“That would be really nice,” he admits. He takes a bite of his sandwich. “I noticed the other day you were looking into where we will stay at the beach."

 

“Yes,” I replied. “I was not able to find anything where we could be in one place for a good price. The lowest I was able to find was 8,500 for the week. That is way too much for us to spilt. We could all get a nice hotel for the week at that price.”

 

“I didn’t think it would be that expensive,” says Hinata sadly.

 

“Don’t worry,” I encourage him. “I was able to find rental townhomes on the beach. We can be next to each other, 3 rooms in each with a pull out sofa in the living room. I think this is our best bet since the price is 2,200 for the week. That is much more doable.”

 

"Please tell me you put in an offer?" asked Hinata.

 

“It was very tricky,” I explain. “I did but I had to have Sugawara help me.”

 

“Why?” asked Hinata.

 

“They were requesting a 500 down payment for the week,” I sigh. “Don’t get me wrong I had the money but not for both units so I had Sugawara cover the other one.”

 

“Well now that I work here I will be able to do something like that,” he grins. 

 

“Um hm,” I say. “Speaking of which we need to start looking for an apartment.”

 

“It’s only June,” pouts Hinata. “We have plenty of time.”

 

“You know apartments go fast where we live,” I reply. “I was actually hoping we could have something close to work.”

 

“You think we can handle that?” says Hinata sounding so nervous. Our job is close to downtown. The closer you get to the city the higher the price goes.

 

“I would not recommend it if we couldn’t,” I reply.

 

“We will be away from most of our friends,” he says.

 

“I have a car,” I reply. “You can drive to see them anytime. It’s not like you won’t ever see them again.”

 

“I enjoyed the walking distance,” he explains. I smile at him making it sound like I’m taking him away from his family. I lean over scenting his neck before grabbing his wrist and rubbing them against the glands on my neck. He relaxes a little bit.

 

“Everything will be fine,” I encourage. "You can see them whenever you want. When you get a chance to create a list of the apartments in the area you like and I will put together a list of the ones I like."

 

“Alright,” says Hinata. “1 bedroom right?”

 

“No,” I scoff. “I want a 2 bedroom because I would like us to have an office for our school work. Senior year is no joke especially if we both will be working.”

 

“That is a really good idea,” says Hinata. “Sometimes I wonder how do you think of all of this stuff?” I shrug.

 

“What can I say,” I reply. “I like order.” Hinata and I chat a bit more before lunch is over. It is only his first day and I love having him here in the building with me. Seeing my little sunshine for an hour a day soothes my soul. I also know everyone in the building making me feel more comfortable. I head back to my office with Kindaichi who is currently surfing the internet. I hope he is almost done with his task, I know I will be caught up on my work in about another hour or two.

 

“Well look who is back,” smirks Kindaichi. I roll my eyes. “How was lunch with your mate?”

 

“It was good,” I replied sitting at my desk getting logged in.

 

“Um hm,” says Kindaichi slowly. “So heard you made Nametsu cry.”

 

“What?” I exclaim turning around in my chair. “Where did you hear that at? I didn’t do anything to that women.” Kindaichi laughs.

 

“I overheard some of the girls talking,” explains Kindaichi. “I swear if you just stand still you will be surprised what you will hear.” Kindaichi really needs to be minding his business but in this case, I want to know what the heck is he talking about. "So this one girl heard her in the bathroom crying reeking of despair. She asked her was she okay and she said she fine but then finally admitted she was devasted that you bonded to a guy.”

 

“You can’t be serious……” I reply. “Sure we talked here and there but it was nothing serious.”

 

“You’re telling me this whole time you never felt anything coming from her?” questioned Kindaichi. "I mean the feeling of despair is pretty serious.” I bite my lip. I did run into Nametsu at the omega house once during rut but we both said we would never mention it and we haven’t. Apparently, she felt something towards me. The last thing I need is this getting out at work. “I know you’re hiding something.”

 

“You don’t know shit,” I tell him turning around.

 

“Look, I really don’t care,” he says chuckling. “I just thought I would give you a heads up in case your mate finds this out.”

 

“There is nothing for him to find out so it doesn’t matter,” I reply. Kindaichi snickers and I ignore him. I probably should tell Hinata though so he is not hearing this shit from someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having them work at the same place :-)


	14. Chapter 14

HINATA

 

My first day at work was great. They’re going to be hiring employees seasonal in September so I will get to help with the hiring processing. In the main time, I get to help with other duties like sending out new hire enrollment packets. I'm glad I went to school for this. I get to meet all different kinds of people, learn all kinds of interesting stuff regarding insurance and other random things. I’m just a people person in general. I head to the parking garage and Kageyama is waiting inside his car for me. I tap the glass before opening the door sitting down.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” I apologize. “Boss lady wanted to go over a bit more what she will be needing for me.”

 

“It’s fine,” says Kageyama starting up the car. He backs out of his parking space exiting the garage. “Anything you want for dinner?”

 

“Depends,” I say trying not to smile. Kageyama laughs.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“I want you to cook steak,” I reply.

 

“Seriously,” he replies. “It’s not even a special occasion.”

 

“I started this awesome job today!” I exclaimed. Kageyama cooks one hell of a steak. It’s pretty impressive. Kageyama and I BBQ last year in the park with the old team members and players. Kageyama along with Bokuto and Daichi manned the grilled. It was the coolest thing ever and a surprise to know Kageyama could grill.

 

“Fine,” he replies. “I will have to do it differently since we don’t have a grill.”

 

“I’m curious to see what you will do,” I admit.

 

“Um hm,” he hums. “I have sides at the house I will need to run to the store to get the steak. Want to come in with me and pick out the meat.”

 

“Well yeah,” I reply to him like he asked me a stupid question. I tell Kageyama a little bit more about my day until we pull up to the store. I reach for the handle when Kageyama grabs my hand. He leans forward whispering my ear.

 

“Can I get a hug?” he asked. I look at him because I wanted to touch him all afternoon. The scenting was not enough for me at lunch. I will never tell him that though.

 

“Sure," I replied opening the car door. "Come here, big kid."

 

“Oh save it,” says Kageyama clicking on the alarm locking the doors. He leans down hugging me tightly. I can’t help myself as I bury my face into his chest feeling my heart flutter. I think I’m really starting to fall in love with him. I mean how can I not when he treats me so well. I grip his shirt trying not to let my lust rise up, Kageyama, on the other hand, is failing in that department. He buries his nose into my hair releasing a low growl. "God, I can't even hug you without getting turned on." I chuckle because he is not alone. I pull away knowing neither of us wants to.

 

“Let’s get this food so we can head home,” I tell him. We head into the store heading to the back where we know the meat section is.

 

“Do you know what kind of cut you want?” he asked looking into the glass.

 

“Ribeye,” I replied. “I want my steak juicy!” Kageyama laughs as he walks down to where the ribeye is. It sucks that they are not on sale but Kageyama doesn’t seem to be worried about that. We pick out the pieces we want heading up to the checkout. We are in line when I spot Akaashi. He is not showing and looks perfectly normal. “Kageyama I will be right back.” I quickly walk off not waiting for an answer. “Akaashi!” He looks up from the magazine he was looking at.

 

“Hey Hinata,” he says in his usual tone. 

 

“Um…how are things?” I ask feeling weird now.

 

“I know you know about the baby,” he says. “Bokuto is batshit happy about it and telling everyone.”

 

“Did you not wanting him to tell anyone?” I asked.

 

“Not everyone,” sneers Akaashi. “He telling complete strangers for god sake.”

 

“I didn’t know he was that happy about it,” I replied.

 

“Tell me about it,” he says rolling his eyes. “Easy for him to be happy, he doesn’t have to share his body, get fat, feel tired all the time, do breastfeeding every two freaking hours!" I make this face of surprise because he sounds so angry. "I have done my research. Where the hell is he at! I'm ready to get out of here."

 

“Understandable,” I reply slowly.

 

“He went to grab paper plates,” explains Akaashi folding his arms. He glares down at me raising one eyebrow. "Hmm, so you’re bonded now huh.” I chuckle nervously.

 

“Yeah,” I reply slightly embarrassed. 

 

“You smell the same but different,” states Akaashi. “Smells familiar but I can’t place it.”

 

“It’s Kageyama,” I tell him.

 

“Oh, how did that happen?” he asked. “I thought you never wanted to be bonded.”

 

“It was an accident……" I muttered looking at the ground.

 

“You should have purchased a collar like I did,” says Akaashi. "People make fun of me for having it but nobody is biting my ass. I mean how do you accidentally bond?”

 

“I didn’t know it was an actual bond happening!’ I exclaim blushing before covering my face for a moment. “I never mated before.” Akaashi eyes go wide as Bokuto walks up with the cart.

 

“Sorry it took me a while," he says approaching. "I decided to grab some paper towels and toilet paper. Hinata, buddy, how is it going? You look all dressed up today."

 

“I started a new job,” I reply proudly.

 

“Cool,” he says as Kageyama walks up. “Kageyama, how you doing?”

 

“I’m alright,” he replies. “Super hungry at the moment.”

 

“I hear ya,” Bokuto laughs. His eyes get this small flash of acknowledgment when he catches our scent so strongly intertwined. “So uh you guys…..”

 

“Yes, Hinata is my mate,” says Kageyama glaring at him.

 

“He meant nothing by it,” says Akaashi. “He is just being Bokuto. We won’t keep you guys, I’m ready to check out anyway.”

 

“That’s alright,” says Bokuto. “If we don’t catch up with you guys before vacation, we will talk then.”

 

“Sounds good,” I smile. “Have a good night.” Kageyama and I walk away from them as they get in line. 

 

“Have a good conversation?” asked Kageyama.

 

"Yeah, it was nice to see them,” I reply.

 

“You were so embarrassed,” says Kageyama. “You almost had me blushing while I checked out.”

 

“Oh that,” I reply. “It was nothing, no big deal.” Kageyama sighs as we approach the car. 

 

"I know you were talking about us," he says.

 

“It’s not what you think!” I exclaim looking at him.

 

“Doesn’t matter…..” he replies. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He unlocks the car door putting the bag in the backseat before getting behind the wheel. I can feel he is upset. I don’t know what is worst. Me telling the truth that we bonded on accident or that it was my first time mating. Kageyama is usually always willing to talk to me so I know he is upset for sure. We get to his apartment heading inside. Iwaizumi is on the couch watching TV. 

 

“Back a little late aren’t you,” he states.

 

“We picked up some steaks,” explained Kageyama holding up the bag as proof.

 

“I’m so jealous,” says Iwaizumi. “Hinata think you can convince Oikawa to cook for me?”

 

“Are you kidding me,” laughs Kageyama. “I do more cooking than Hinata. You got jokes Iwaizumi.” He heads into the kitchen sitting the bag on the counter. Iwaizumi laughed.

 

“Maybe they can learn together then,” he offers.

 

“That is a great idea,” grins Kageyama.

 

“I’m going to tell Oikawa your talking shit about us,” I say walking to Kageyama’s room.

 

“Whatever,” says Iwaizumi. “He knows how I feel.”

 

“Where is he?” I asked stopping short of opening the door.

 

“He works late today,” explains Iwaizumi. “Now have to sit here starving alone waiting for him to get off.” 

 

“You will live,” says Kageyama pushing me into his room. I can feel he is nervous, it feels like a chill running through my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Bokuto and Akaashi. Soon as I think of a good story for them I will write it. Don't worry Kageyama and Hinata will be okay....just a minor bump in the road coming up.


	15. Chapter 15

HINATA

“You okay?” I asked sitting on the bed to remove my shoes.

 

“Yeah,” he says. 

 

“Doesn’t feel that way,” I reply.

 

“I have to tell you something,” he says staring at the floor before looking at me.

 

“It can’t be that bad,” I replied.

 

“To me it is,” says Kageyama emotional. “I don’t know how you are going to take this.” Now I’m scared. He is never nervous, well rarely.

 

“What is it?” I replied. “I’m my own person, let me make that decision.” Kageyama looks like he is going to be sick and I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach I ignore them focusing on Kageyama.

 

“You remember how I said I went to omega shelters when my ruts got really bad,” he says.

 

“Yeah I remember,” I reply.

 

“Well….one of the omega’s works at our job,” he replies lowly.

 

“What!” I exclaim feeling my anger spike. Some omega who had my alpha was right under my nose today and I didn’t know. I mean sure this was months ago but who are they? I need to size them up and ensure they know Kageyama is my alpha, mine! I see Kageyama look at me bewildered by my emotions. I blush looking away for a moment.

 

“Who is it?” I ask slowly. 

 

“Nametsu,” he says. Excuse me?

 

“W-what!” I cry standing up.

 

“I wasn’t working there yet,” he explained. “We both did what we had to do and said we would never speak on it and we didn’t. I think she was hoping we would develop into something though….I didn’t know though, I swear!”

 

“A girl?” I question closing my eyes. I always feel intimated by men who are bi. I’m afraid they will get tired of me and go running back to the opposite sex. I begin to feel sick and dizzy at the thought of my alpha with another omega. I stumble to the bathroom in time to vomit in the sink not making it to the trash can or toilet. I can feel Kageyama’s hand on my upper back.

 

“Don’t touch me,” I tell him shrinking away. “I need some space.” I turn on the water in the sink and begin to rise it out while taking deep breaths.

 

“I just didn’t want you to hear it from anyone at work,” explains Kageyama. “She found out I was bonded to you today and she was really upset naturally. She was crying and everything from what I was told.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck if that bitch was crying!” I spat. “You’re my alpha. She needs to find her own or I swear to god I will…...ggrrrr…….” Kageyama’s eyes widen as he realizes I’m serious. I turn away from him to rise my mouth out.

 

“She is very discreet,” explains Kageyama. “She won’t say anything.” I turn around looking at Kageyama.

 

“She had no problem crying over you and telling people!” I exclaim. I finish rinsing out my mouth walking past him back into his room.

 

“She told one person and that person told someone else….” he explains. “You know people can’t keep a secret. She really shouldn’t have told them she liked me. She didn’t tell them about the shelter though.” I close my eyes taking a deep breath. “You know I love you, only you. I didn’t even know she liked me.”

 

“I feel so stupid,” I tell Kageyama with my emotions raging. “Like I seriously had no idea. Now I can see why she ran away earlier.”

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“No, it was for the best,” I reply cutting him starting to pace. “I’m so glad I didn’t find this out at work, oh my god…….”

 

“Calm down,” begs Kageyama.

 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” I tell him. “You know damn well if I told you I fucked some other alpha and they worked in the same company let alone building as us you be losing your shit.” I see Kageyama’s nostrils flare along with his anger rising in my blood. “Exactly. I’m going home.”

 

“You can’t just leave!” exclaims Kageyama panicked. “I waited all day to get some time with you.”

 

“Thanks,” I say. “I mean I really appreciate it but I just can’t right now.” Kageyama pulls me into his arms forcefully rubbing his scent onto my neck. I can feel my body relaxing welcoming my alpha trying to cheer me up and make things right. "Kageyama….no…." He doesn't stop scenting as I don't think he likes me saying no, he became more aggressive. I slide my hands up to his shoulders to try and push him away.

 

“Let me make you feel better the only way I know how,” he begs before licking my neck. I whimper as my body betrays me submitting to my alpha as natural as breathing. My body needs to feel secure and safe within my alpha. I know Kageyama does not want any other omega but my omega does not know that and begins to feel threatened. I feel the need, the lust, desire spreading throughout my body. I’m beginning to get wet without any foreplay of any kind.

 

I shift my face so I can see Kageyama and that was a big mistake. I look into his eyes blow wide open with lust. I lean forward smashing my lips against his. He’s my alpha, damnit. I pull away from his lips biting his neck wanting to leave a nice lovely mark for Nametsu to see tomorrow.

 

“Awww….shitttt….grrrraaa……." growls Kageyama. Kageyama pushes me against the wall beside his door. He uses his right hand to undo the belt breathing hard against my mouth as I look at him. I think Kageyama is going to grab my dick but he doesn’t. I look into his eyes as his hand slides between my legs.

 

“Ha-ha-haaaa……” I moan as Kageyama slides his finger inside me easily.

 

“Mmmm….." he groans looking into my eyes. He leans forward rubbing his nose against mine. “You’re so wet…..wet just for me." I buck against his finger wanting a second one to be added. I squeeze my legs together allowing my pants to complete fall to my ankles. My briefs are stuck around my knees.

 

“My shoes…” I mutter. Kageyama gets down on his knees refusing to remove his right finger from inside on me. He uses his left hand to remove my shoes before pulling my briefs all the way off leaving me in my button up shirt only. He hikes my left leg on his shoulder. “W-what are you doing?” Kageyama finger begins to move again and my mind goes white pleasure forgetting everything I was going to say. "Arrggghhhh………” His finger is moving back and forth with my hard cock right in front of his face. 

 

I’m looking at him, waiting for him to take my dick into his mouth but he doesn’t. Kageyama kisses the inside of my thigh. I thrust my hips forward whining, wanting him to suck my dick. He goes back to kisses the inside of my thigh before sucking the skin in between his teeth.

 

“Ohhh…..nnghhh….."I muttered looking down at him as he slides in a second finger. I can feel his fingers curling each time they go deeper inside of me. "A-ah…ahhhhh…..” I begin to thrust onto his fingers trying to feel more as he continues to suck on my thigh. His tongue starts to flick across the area he was sucking before biting down. “Fuck!” I cry out loudly causing Kageyama to growl into the bite vibrating my thighs. He stands up quickly undoing the button on his jeans. I use my hands to tug them down as far as I can. I can’t help it as I grab his strong muscular ass pushing him towards me. Kageyama rips the condom open using his teeth.

 

Kageyama leans his forehead against mine breathing hard. I wrap my arm around his neck forcing him to kiss me. I greedily slide my tongue into his mouth feeling completely out of control. Kageyama kisses me hard out tongues sliding back and forth causing drool to escape the corner of my mouth. I lean my head back against the wall breathing hard. He slides his hand under my ass and I jump wrapping my legs around his waist.

 

“Mmmppphhhh….” Kageyama growls against to my weight in his arms. He pushes me further against the wall spreading my legs open as far as I can.

 

“Kageyama….”I moan needing him to connect to me. Kageyama thrust into me all at once. “Fuckkkk….yessss….h-hahhhh…..” I lay my head on his shoulder as I feel this connection I haven’t felt since my heat. It’s like he’s touching my soul. I grip his shoulders tightly hanging on as he begins to thrust into me. I’m going to cum fast at this rate. “Ahh-ahhhh……ha-haaaa…..”

 

“H-hahhh….so tight…….” moans Kageyama. “So wet….fuck.” Kageyama thrust into me deep as I hold on for dear life. He releases a deep alpha growl. The omega in me responds as I let a small cry escape my lips. He begins to thrust harder and harder. I lift my head leaning it back against the wall. “Y-you’re going to cum……” How does he always know? I don’t even care, he loves me and….I’m starting to love him….I think. I can feel it growing inside of me.

 

“J-just….nngggghhhh….just like that…ahhhh…….” I moan. Kageyama snaps his hips quicker.

 

“I’m going to cum,” he moans. “Ahh…..going to cum.” I’m struggling to focus my eyes through the lust loved hazed I’m feeling from Kageyama and myself. I look at the other side of his neck that is very smooth. Kageyama hits my spot causing me to cry out loudly. I lean forward sucking on the side of his neck.

 

“Oh god…..” he moans. “Oh god…..I’m cumming Hinata….I-I’m cumming…..arrrgghhhh……” I lean down biting Kageyama as he thrust into me hitting my spot causing me to bite harder.

 

“Mmmnnggghhhh….” I growl into his neck. My fucking alpha bitch, mine. I can taste blood as Kageyama thrusts slow down as his knot expands tying us together. Kageyama is breathing hard leaning his head in my neck. 

 

“Y-you didn’t cum……” he states. I didn’t realize it as my mind was too focused on marking him. Before I can answer Kageyama holds me tighter laying me on the bed. I look at the blood trickling down the side of his neck.

 

“W-what,” I stammer before Kageyama wraps his hand around my cock. He begins to move his hand at a good pace right off the back, my slick still pooling thinking we are still mating. He quickly leans in sucking on my neck hard. "Ahhh…..Kageyama….ha…..ha” He starts to flick his tongue over my flesh in between sucking. I thrust slightly unable to help myself despite it feeling uncomfortable with his knot. Right now my body doesn’t give a damn.

 

“Hmmmm…..” Kageyama moans into my neck having me soring. I feel another tingle in my belly building. I snap my hips up into Kageyama knowing he would feel it. “Hah-hahhh…..”

 

“Aaahhhh….”I moan. “I’m going to cum…..so close…..” I can feel my toes start to curl causing me to arch my back. “Shhiiitttt…….arrgggghhhh……” I release cum on my stomach with Kageyama moaning probably experiencing a little orgasm of his own. “Ha….haahhhh….” I can feel Kageyama swelling with relief and pride as he feels my heart beating just for him. I can barely open my eyes.

 

“Hinata…," says Kageyama. “Tell me the truth….just once please…..” I can feel him breaking inside. I need to tell him…..

 

“I-I…..” I open my eyes so I can look at him. “I’m falling for you….” He smiles at me before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

 

“I personally think you already love me,” he states. “Look at what you did to my neck over….”

 

“Don’t say her name!” I say cutting him off. Kageyama chuckles as my stomach growls. "Ugh, nature calls." 

 

“I will go and cook dinner,” smirks Kageyama. “You get cleaned up, I don’t need Iwaizumi smelling your slick or anything else.”

 

“Okay….”I say slowly sitting up as Kageyama pulls up his briefs and buttons his jeans. “C-can I stay the night?” Kageyama eyes widen.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“C-can I stay the night?” I mutter looking down.

 

“Hey,” says Kageyama walking over to me. “Don’t be ashamed because you feel something towards me okay. I love you, I….I want you to stay tonight too.” I look up staring at Kageyama. He leans down kissing me passionately.

 

“What about my clothes for work?” I asked.

 

“You can wear something of mine,” smirked Kageyama. “I’m sure Nametsu would love that.” I laugh as I slap his arm. Maybe being with Kageyama isn’t so bad. He makes being an omega okay. I look at Kageyama not wanting him to leave my sight. He walks out of the room and I decide to embrace my omega and make things work the best I can with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Hinata really starts putting some effort to care for his alpha :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to read the boys on vacation with other favorite couples :-)

KAGEYAMA 

The past 7 weeks have been incredible. Hinata still hasn’t said he loved me but I can certainly see it in his actions that he is trying. He has even begun to learn to cook for the both of us. It’s kind of cute seeing him taking cooking lessons with Oikawa. Yes, we convinced him to join the one time a week class with Hinata. I must admit he is doing pretty well. If he keeps this up he will be better than me. I learned from the internet and YouTube but he is working with actual pros.

 

Hinata has been doing well at work. He acts extra lovey-dovey whenever Nametsu is around. He really finds her to be threatening. I’m really glad I told him about her because it seems that made him realize how much he does care about me. We just arrived at the beach house and we are currently getting unloaded. I rented a car as I did not want to add too much mileage to my own car. I grab Hinata's bag first heading to the townhouse on the right. 

 

It is going to be Bokuto, Akaashi, Ushijima, Tendou, Noya, Tanaka, Hinata and I in this one. The other building is Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, Daichi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi. It’s a great lot of us but I wanted to drive myself in case Hinata and I wanted to go off to do something on our own we can.

 

“We are the first here!” exclaims Hinata.

 

“Damn right we are," I stated looking around. "This place is nice. If I wasn't afraid of natural disasters I could totally live on the beach. "Hinata finds the master bedroom, we will be staying there. I'm going back to grab the bags.”

 

"I can do that!" yells Hinata from somewhere deep within the house. I head back outside to the rental car. I grab my two bags. Good thing Hinata's heat was last week so we can actually enjoy the vacation instead of mating the whole time. I don't think any of the omegas would have come knowing their heat was this week, I would like to think but you never know. I see Sugawara and Daichi pull up. I wave at them. Daichi holds up a finger for me to not run inside. I set my bags down waiting for him to get out of the car.

 

“You did good Kageyama,” says Daichi getting out of the car. I smile liking the compliment. Daichi doesn’t give many and when he does that means you impressed him.

 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I couldn’t leave this task up to Kuroo it was…..not going well.” Daichi starts to laugh as Sugawara climbs out of the car.

 

“How are things going?” he asked. “You and Hinata….”

 

“Couldn’t be better,” I grinned. “He is inside picking out our room, we are taking the master.”

 

“You should,” said Sugawara grabbing his bags. “I mean you not only found the place but you put down the deposit.”

 

“And we’re the first here,” says Daichi walking over to Sugawara. “Babe let me take the bags.”

 

“I got it,” he says firmly. “Stop treating me like I’m weak.”

 

“I just want to help you,” says Daichi. “If you’re fine then great. At least let me get the door.”

 

“I will let you guys get settle and I’m going to explore the rest of the place before everyone gets here,” I explain.

 

“Same,” said Daichi. “I know we will need to run to the store for a few things because I don’t plan to eat out every single night.”

 

“Smart," I replied picking my bags back up. I head to the house and see Hinata's bags are gone from the hall. "Hinata! Where are you?" He appears to the right beyond the kitchen.

 

“The master bedroom is on the first floor,” he says. “This is so nice.” I walk past the kitchen not really taking it in as I want to put my bags in our room. I head into the master bedroom and the first thing I notice is the room is 16 by 18 with a small seating area to the left. We have sliding doors that will lead us outside with a nice seating area that extends to what I’m guessing is the main seating area.

 

The bed is against the wall with a nightstand on each side. Directly across from the bed is a 6 chest draw and beside that to the right is a small entertainment system. I see the drawer open where Hinata was putting on his clothes.

 

“The bathroom is awesome,” he says walking over to me taking my hand. I feel giddy because he rarely grabs my hand. I head into the bathroom where it has a stand-up shower and a tube with jets, hell yeah do I plan to use that. The bathroom is all white with hints of gold. I don’t like the gold but everything else looks nice. “So glad you had us grab this.”

 

“For sure,” I say walking out the bathroom. “Where is the closet?”

 

“The door is behind the room door," explains Hinata. "It almost covers it up when you open it." I close the bedroom looking at the small walk-in closet. This is so nice it actually has me wanting a townhouse, this is so spacious. I thought it would have been smaller because of how the outside looks. “They have grills!”

 

“Yes!’ I exclaim. “We will be grilling one day this week then.” Hinata pulls out his phone.

 

“Noya, Tanaka, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi just got here,” he says. “They rode together.”

 

“God I can’t imagine that,” I say walking over to my bag.

 

“Probably worse than I bus trips to games," says Hinata. "I'm going to go let them inside." We are going to have to figure out the key situation. They only gave us two. I can think about that in a moment. I put up my clothes and begin to put Hinata's. He likes to hang up his shirts and his favorite pants. In this case, he only has a week worth of clothes. I hang everything in the closet for him putting the undergarments in the draw. Noya's voice is what draws me out of the room.

 

“Why do we get to sleep on the couch!” he exclaimed.

 

“You know Akaashi and Bokuto need space,” says Hinata. “I already know Ushijima will want his privacy. You and Tanaka are friends and I think it is best couples sleep in the room.”

 

“Why do you get to decide?” asked Noya.

 

“Because I paid the down payment," I said making my presence known.

 

“He will be okay,” says Tanaka. “Don’t worry about him. Man this place is nice as fuck.” Tanaka walks over to the sliding doors opening the door to go outside.

 

“I just think it’s unfair is all I’m saying,” says Noya pouting.

 

“Don’t focus on that,” says Hinata placing a hand on his shoulder. Noya still looks unhappy.

 

“They have a volleyball net!” exclaims Tanaka causing Noya and Hinata to run outside. I'm not far behind them. There is an outside hot tub on this decking material beneath our feet. I can see the grill against the house between the sliding doors from Hinata and I room and the main room. I frown realizing if my friends decide to stay up late in that hot tub we’re probably going to hear all kinds of shit. Not happy about that. I proceed past the hot tub and down some small steps seeing the beach. Plenty of people are already outside having a great time. I finally spot my friends by the net.

 

“Such cheap material,” says Noya touching the netting. 

 

“It’s also not high enough,” says Tanaka. “But the shit is free, can’t expect it to be perfect.”

 

“Do it right or don’t do it at all,” says Noya. “We are going to play a game right?”

 

“Hell yes,” chuckles Hinata. “I haven’t played since last year.”

 

“Oh man,” says Noya. “You must be rusty then.”

 

“I’m sure I’m fine,” says Hinata. “Thanks for your concern.” Tanaka starts laughing.

 

“I didn’t bring a volleyball but I’m sure Tendou or Ushijima did,” he replies.

 

“I’m sure you right,” I agree.

 

“We got plenty of time to play,” says Tanaka. “I’m ready to get in the water.”

 

“Already?” I ask.

 

“That is why we’re here,” chuckles Tanaka. “You guys want to come?”

 

“Hell yeah,” said Noya. I see Daichi and Suga walking out on the beach with Tsukki and Yamaguchi behind them.

 

“You guys started without us,” says Sugawara. Yamaguchi takes off running.

 

A volleyball net!” he exclaims before laughing. He stops in front of the net.

 

“Yeah and we will be playing a game,” says Tanaka. Tsukki is trying to shield his face from the sun.

 

“That would be nice,” says Suga. “Are you guys about to play now?”

 

“No,” says Hinata. “We don’t have a ball. We were about to go swimming.”

 

“We need to go to the store,” I say to Hinata. He looks like a sad little kid. “Come here.” Hinata walks over to me staring up at me melting my heart like he always does. “You really want to go swimming?” Hinata nods yes. “Anything you really want?”

 

“You know what I like,” says Hinata. That I do. I buy food for him all the time unless he is trying out a new recipe from his cooking class. That is when he will go to the store and get his own stuff. It will be much easier once we’re living together. I lean down as Hinata gets on his tippy toes to meet me.

 

“Be careful,” I whisper. Hinata turns his head to the side knowing what I want. I begin to rub my scent into his neck, hair, and chest. My scent is soon coming off of him in waves I feel better. I look up at Daichi is doing the same to Sugawara.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay and hang with the guys,” says Hinata. “Will you swim with us when you get back?”

 

“If we have time to, sure,” I agree. Hinata wraps his arms around my neck kissing me deeply. I’m surprised as he is acting like Nametsu is close by. Whatever, I will take what I can get. I wrap my arms around his waist sighing into the kiss. I can’t help it as I begin to nip at his lip but Hinata returns the gesture making my lust flare.

 

“There are kids out here,” states Tsukki. Hinata pulls back slowly chuckling. 

 

“I will see you when I get back then,” he says.

 

“Kageyama, can I ride with you?” asked Daichi walking over to me. I clear my throat. 

 

“Yeah,” I reply shoving my hands in my pocket.

 

“Only they would want to have fun instead of getting everything in order,” says Daichi.

 

“Yup,” I agree. “Hinata, the other key is on the counter in the kitchen.”

 

“Okay," he says walking back into the townhouse to change into his swimwear with the others behind him. I head in behind them going straight to the front door. Daichi looks around quickly following me.

 

“I like the décor in here better,” he states.

 

“Really?” I question. “I think it is okay but I don’t know a lot about decorating. I just know I don’t care about certain colors. Our bathroom has freaking gold and white, fucking gold.” Daichi laughs.

 

“Our living room area is light turquoise,” he explains as I pull out my car keys. “I will take blue and beige any day over that.” I had not taken in the living room so I have no idea what he is talking about. “Nice rental.” It’s just a Nissan Altima, nothing special. We get settled inside the car and if anyone is coming with me I'm glad it's Daichi.


	17. Chapter 17

KAGEYAMA

“I wanted space,” I said starting up the car. “Plus it is different for my Nissan Maxima, which I love. I thought I would give this one a try." Daichi buckles in as I take off. He chuckles. "What?" 

 

“You guys are so in love,” he says. I blush as I focus on google maps telling me where the nearest drug store is.

 

“I guess” I reply. “I mean he hasn’t said it back to me yet or anything.”

 

“From what I saw he definitely loves you,” says Daichi. 

 

“He had a hard time in the beginning,” I reply. “I mean you saw how he was when he presented in high school.”

 

“God it was awful…….” says Daichi. “I’m glad that Suga and Noya were able to help him through it because I don't think I ever saw him so depressed." 

 

“Yeah,” I agree. “He is learning to cook and trying to be a better mate. I feel like he is perfect the way he is but I appreciate his effort.”

 

“For sure,” said Daichi. He looks at his phone. “Of course Bokuto would get lost. Who gets lost using google maps.” I can’t help it as I begin to laugh out loud. I hope Akaashi will enjoy himself at least. I think he is 6 months or something around there, I haven’t been keeping track. I know Hinata has though he wouldn't want me to know that. Daichi and I arrive at the store. We actually have good conversation while walking around grabbing some food and other random items. We decided to come back to the store as a group to get the items for the BBQ. We are not in the mood to fort the bill for that too.

 

We get back and I'm more than ready to see my omega, we both are. Daichi and I head to the beach first not even grabbing the bags out of the car. It took everything in me to not run. I sniff the air for my scent while my eyes are scanning the beach. I spot Sugawara silver locs before I see Hinata close by coming up from the water laughing. My alpha relaxes as I walk past some people. Daichi looks at me wonder what am I doing. I get close as I can to the water. The wind picks up for a moment and Hinata knows I’m here. He looks over at me grinning before running out of the water like a kid.

 

“Hey!” he exclaims. "Where are your swimming trunks?"

 

“I just back,” I explain. “I still need to get the food picked up. Had to check in on you and make sure you are okay.”

 

“I’m fine,” he says. “I will be better once you join me.”

 

“Okay let me get the stuff put up,” I reply. I turn to leave but Hinata calls out to me, I turn around. I look as Hinata runs jumping into my arms pressing his wet body against me. I can’t even be mad as I feel myself relax into the hug. I wrap my arms around his wet body further soaking my own clothes. “You miss me?”

 

“Just a little,” he whines.

 

“Don’t say it like that or I will take you in the house and show you how much I missed you,” I tell him. Hinata chuckles.

 

“We have all week for that,” he says climbing down before looking up at me laughing. “Sorry about the clothes.”

 

“We have a washer and dryer in there,” I reply. “I can wash them. Don’t act like you don’t know what you are doing.” Hinata smirks at me.

 

“Hurry up,” he said before running back into the water. I turn to head back to the townhouse and I see Suga and Daichi heading into the townhouse. I guess he was like fuck it. Sadly Hinata looks like he is having way too much fun to just walk away right now. I head back into the townhouse seeing a very pregnant Akaashi sitting on the sofa.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask because he is sweating, red face, and well…..looks miserable. 

 

“I got him!” barks Bokuto. I submissively turn my head to the side and step back.

 

“Bokuto, stop it,” says Akaashi. “You know damn well Kageyama is not interested in me.”

 

“I know,” he sighs. “Sorry kind of edge.”

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“Fucking air condition broke on top of us getting lost,” says Bokuto. “Poor Akaashi was suffering.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I inform him and I mean it. I mean it’s hot as hell today and he is carrying a baby for god sake.

 

“Yeah,” huffs Bokuto. “Thank god for the warranty. That car is going to the shop tomorrow!”

 

“I got some stuff from the store,” I explain. “You may want to make a run Bokuto but would you like Akaashi to have anything? I got water, fruit, some salty snacks because Hinata loves salty snacks.”

 

“God yes!” says Akaashi. Bokuto gives him this look. “What? I don’t want to hear it. I have suffered today damnit. I want so fucking chips!” Bokuto looks at me.

 

“I would like that, thank you,” he says. I go to the car and grab the bags. I find it funny he knew I got chips. I always have various brands in the apartment because one day Hinata could want Lays another day he could want Utzs. I mean you really just don’t know. I come back inside with my bags in one go. Bokuto is in the kitchen waiting for me. “Do you have water?” 

 

“I have water and soda,” I reply. “Help yourself.”

 

“I want soda,” says Akaashi.

 

“No,” says Bokuto. “You need to stay healthy. You are already eating these chips…..um what kind of chips?” I smirk.

 

“We got Doritos and we got Utzs,” I reply holding the bags up. “They both got a little bite to them”

 

“Utzs!” says Akaashi. I start to put up the items as Bokuto opens the bag and then grabs a bowl to pour them in. Akaashi sounds like he is starving. Bokuto hands him the bowl and he is munching right away sounds so happy. I can even smell his happiness which is nice. I get everything put up. 

 

“Have you picked out a room upstairs Bokuto?” I asked.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I saw you and Hinata’s stuff in the master bedroom so I went upstairs. Where is everyone?”

 

“On the beach already,” I reply. “I’m going to change into my swimming clothes now.”

 

“Looks like you were swimming with them on,” he laughs.

 

“This was Hinata,” I explain. Akaashi laughs at this information.

 

“Nice to know some things never change," he smiles. He looks better already from the snack and water he is drinking. I leave them to get changed into my swimming clothes. I'm actually a little worried. I'm ready to be close to Hinata but I also don't know if I will be able to control myself. I really don't have a choice. The last thing I need is anyone getting a whiff of his slick or smelling the lust between us. I sigh knowing he is expecting me to get out there and play. Times like this I wish he was a homebody.

 

“Going to join the others?” asked Bokuto sitting beside Akaashi. They turned on the TV and look very comfortable.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. “We will probably be going to dinner around 7 or something.”

 

“Is it okay if Akaashi has some more snacks?” asked Bokuto.

 

“Of course,” I reply. “Please take what you need until you can get to the store.”

 

“God bless you,” says Akaashi. “So Bokuto, you may want to pull out an iPad mini and write this down.” I head out the door knowing Akaashi was probably going to give him a long list of foods.


	18. Chapter 18

KAGEYAMA

I walk onto the beach and my friends are where I left them. Hinata is talking with Yamaguchi and giggling. What are they talking about? I sense he is happy and not embarrassed at all so I know he’s not talking about me. I enter the water and it’s a little cold but nothing too bad. Hinata turns around sensing me and immediately runs over.

 

“Babe!” he exclaims. I freeze because he has never called me a pet name before? I don’t know what they really call it, a pet name is what I think it’s called. He looks at me feeling out my feelings. “Do you hate it?”

 

“Um no,” I replied. “I’m just surprised is all.” Hinata grabs my hands once in front of me.

 

“Thanks for coming out,” he smiles. “I know you would much rather relax on vacation.”

 

“You know me so well,” I smirk. Hinata moves behind me jumping on my back.

 

“Come on let’s go!” he exclaims. “Onward!” I chuckle and make my way over to our friends.

 

“About time,” said Noya. “We thought you ditched us.”

 

“No,” I replied. “Bokuto and Akaashi arrived. They had the worst drive here.”

 

“Didn’t know they arrived,” said Tanaka splashing around a little.

 

“Yeah the AC in their car broke,” I explain.

 

“Oh god…." said Hinata. “It’s blazing out here.”

 

“And they were lost too,” says Yamaguchi. “Poor Akaashi must have been miserable.”

 

“They both look miserable,” I reply. “Speaking of Hinata I brought you some chips but I think Akaashi might eat the whole bag.”

 

“That’s fine,” grins Hinata. “Akaashi can have whatever he wants.”

 

“I think they should have skipped the trip,” said Tsukki. “I mean being on the trip while pregnant has got to be a bother.”

 

"He's pregnant, not dead,” drones Noya.

 

“Yeah!” agrees Hinata.

 

“My god…..” says Tsukki. “I wasn’t saying it to offend you omegas. I swear you guys get offended over everything.”

 

“You omegas?” says Noya. “The fuck!”

 

“Slow down there,” says Yamaguchi. “You know Tsukki doesn’t mean any harm. He just wants Akaashi to be as comfortable as possible. It must be hard being so far along and traveling." Noya is still mad but Tanaka wraps his arms around him from behind.

 

“This little guy will be already,” says Tanaka grinning.

 

“I told you not to call me little!” exclaims Noya.

 

“I’m just kidding,” he says releasing Noya. Noya turns around pushing him into the water. Pretty soon there is a huge splash war with the guys. Tsukki is dragged into it although he doesn’t want to be. I’m glad when the guys finally trier themselves out and we head back into the townhouse to get ready to go out to dinner. Hinata walks into our room.

 

“God I wish I remembered to bring a towel with me,” he says. I close our room door.

 

“Me too,” I reply hearing both of our phones go off. I go to look at my phone and it is a group chat message. Daichi is asking us to throw some places out there we want to eat at. “Daichi wants to know what you want for dinner?”

 

“We are on the beach with so many places to eat,” states Hinata dropping his trunks. He takes them into his bathroom and I follow him removing my own trunks. Hinata turns on the shower before continuing to talk. “I was thinking seafood since we’re on the beach. It should be fresh more affordable.”

 

“Not necessarily,” I reply watching him grab our towels and wash clothes. He steps into the shower made for one but I’m squeezing in there too. "The restaurants probably know a lot of tourist and people from out of town will come here so they may overcharge. Don't worry I will let you get whatever you want. It's vacation, we should enjoy ourselves.”

 

“With you I always enjoy myself," says Hinata reaching for the soap that came with the townhouse. I stare at him and my heart begins to flutter. Hinata begins to rub the soap into the washcloth before handing it to me. I take the soap trying not to get distracted. I want him, I want him right now. "Kageyama…." he moans. “We have to meet the guys….we can’t get started….especially since you always knot me.” 

 

He has a good point. I lick my lips as I begin to wash my body. Hinata and I take the time to wash each other’s backs and hair. The lust is so thick between us that Hinata had to risk off twice to rid the smell of slick that he was starting to produce. We climb out of the shower toweling off before heading to the closet to pick out some clothes for this evening. In the closet Hinata grabs a tee and some shorts, I do the same. I don’t know I thought I would pick anything different. Hinata walks over to the draw grabbing some briefs for me and himself. I sit down on the bed watching him. Soon as Hinata gets close I grab him. I lay him on the bed quickly climbing on top of him.

 

“Kageyama……” he says in a warning voice.

 

“I just want to scent you," I say lowly trying to keep my voice even. Hinata looks up me nodding yes before bearing his neck. I actually slide down to his stomach rubbing my neck there before moving to his arms. I move his arms on my neck in sweeping motions. By the time I get to his actual neck, he is whimpering, legs spread, cheeks flustered. I low growl escapes my throat as I roll my hips against him.

 

“Ha-hahhh…." moans Hinata. That face so beautiful with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I barely did anything to him. I lean closer to his neck licking my tongue slowly over the area. "Nnnggghhh…..” Hinata arches his back and I slide my arms under him smothering his body closer to mine. I roll my hip continuing to suck on that sweet flesh. Hinata's hand grip my back before slowly sliding down to my waist. “Ohhh……Kageyama…..” Fuck, I begin to growl when there is a knock on our door.

 

“Hey!” yells Noya. “You guys ready? I’m ready to eat and chill for the evening.”

 

“We’re coming,” says Hinata. I look at him and he eyes look glassed over. I growl before leaning down kissing him. Hinata sighs into the kiss sliding his hands into my hair.

 

“We’re serious,” says Tanaka. “I can smell pheromones coming from in there. You guys better not be mating.” I continue to kiss Hinata rolling my arousal against his. I’m beginning to pant into the kiss when I finally pull away. I can’t talk right now as I don’t trust my own voice. I take deep breaths as I get ready which doesn’t take long. I stand up once I have my sneakers on as does Hinata. I growl being able to smell his slick.

 

“Let me go rise off really quick," he says dodging into the bathroom. I walk out of the room while he does this because for one I might snatch him up and for two I don't want the guys to think we are mating. I walk out of the room and see everyone sitting in the living room while Tendou and Ushijima are sitting at the dining table.

 

“About time,” smirks Tendou. “I can assume things have been…..going very well for you.”

 

“Yeah whatever,” I reply. “Everything is good.” I pull out my phone. “Where are we going to eat?”

 

“They decided on seafood buffet,” explains Tanaka. “Apparently it has good reviews.”

 

“You know it had to be Daichi or Sugawara to research that,” says Akaashi. We all giggle knowing he is right. I would have probably done the same thing had I not been attacking my omega.

 

“Okay,” says Noya. “We have the keys to the van so did anyone want to ride with us? I know Tsukki and Yamaguchi are riding Daichi and Suga on the way there. They want to ride with us on the way back so they can stop by the store.”

 

“We do need to do that don’t we,” says Tendou. “Some people can ride with us as well.”

 

“Awesome,” says Tanaka. “I don’t want everyone packed in the van, I mean the van is great but yeah……” Hinata comes out of the room.

 

“Sorry guys,” he says. “I’m ready!”

 

“You little pre Madonna,” says Tendou standing up.

 

“Hardly,” says Hinata. Actually, he can take a while to get together but it depends on how important the event is. Graduation he was almost late because he wanted his hair to look perfect. I told him to see a stylist but no he wanted to do it himself.

 

“We will be taking our car,” I say. “We don’t need to go to the store.” Noya groans.

 

“I’m so tired,” he says. “We should have gone earlier like Kageyama and Daichi.”

 

“We won’t be in there long buddy," says Tanaka pulling out his keys. "Let's get some grub and then some more grub for the house." We all pile out of the townhouse and into our vehicles. The seafood buffet is 20 minutes away from the townhouse. That I did not know that, it better be good. Hinata and I discuss the places we want to go and the things we want to do while here. There are lots for us to do but Hinata does want to go to the movies, the mall, the flea market, try different restaurants. He is deciding if he wants to go to the amusement park or not since it is so hot out. I told him we could go at night which would make for a more interesting time of the rides in my opinion.


	19. Chapter 19

KAGEYAMA

We arrive at the restaurant within minutes of each other. Hinata is so happy to see Kenma he runs over giving him a hug. I walk over with all of us being here it totals to 16 people. I think they should have enough chairs for us. We all pile into the buffet and it pretty busy considering this is the dinner rush. The hostess looks surprised to see such a large number of people. She estimated our wait time would be 45 minutes. Great. I didn’t want to wait that long. It is mostly because we need to wait for some tables to open up.

 

“Are you going to make it?” Hinata asked Akaashi.

 

“I will,” he says with an eye roll. “At least I can eat as much as I want, what I want. Bokuto you bet not say shit about my diet right now.” I swear I could see Bokuto’s doggy ears fall.

 

“Tendou,” says Hinata. “How was your ride? You guys got in pretty late.”

 

“Yeah Tendou,” says Urishima folding his arms.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” says Tendou. "Like this place wasn't going anywhere. I had a late night last night. No way was I getting up at 8 am."

 

"You weren't even the one driving," says Ushijima causing us to laugh. I look at Hinata as he is whispering in Akaashi ear. I wonder what he is saying. I see a head nod and Hinata places his hand on Akaashi belly. He looks so curious, he has that look on his face when he wondering how a team could beat us in high school. His face soon turns into a smile.

 

“Strong little guy isn’t he,” beamed Bokuto.

 

“He!” exclaimed Tendou. “You guys never told us what you were having!”

 

“Oh right,” said Bokuto scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, we’re having a boy.”

 

“Awww……” says Hinata. “I bet he is going to be the cutest little thing.” I feel how happy the news makes him and it almost makes me wonder does Hinata want kids. If so when? How big does he want our family to be? It is not something we ever talked about, surprisingly. 

 

“I think he is going to look like me!” exclaims Bokuto. 

 

“Oh boy,” says Kuroo with a chuckle. 

 

“What’s that suppose to mean!” exclaimed Bokuto.

 

“It means nothing,” says Akaashi. “God I swear he is moodier than me." We all start laughing. Daichi changes the subject to see if there are things we all want to do together this week. The BBQ and volleyball are on the list so far. Some want to do the amusement park while others don't like the pregnant Akaashi. I know for one thing this is my vacation too and I want to enjoy it to the fullest with Hinata. 

 

We’re finally called back inside as they have our tables ready. It reminds me of when we would leave training camp and eat together to celebrate our progress. It was funny seeing who wanted to sit where. I didn’t care as long as Hinata was beside me. We had to sit out receipt down on the table as we paid once we got inside. Hinata now looks excited as he sees the food options. I know exactly what I want loading up my plate and heading back to the table to sit down. 

 

I begin to eat as the others show back up at the table slowly. I got some pepper steak, rice, and a little orange chicken. I can always go back for more it is not a big deal. Hinata sits down with some pepper chicken, crab legs, fish and some rice. He digs in quickly to his food as always. Most of us aren't even talking as we focus on stuffing our faces. The conversation doesn't even start until we are all on our second plates.

 

“Akaashi,” says Sugawara. “When is the baby shower!” All eyes are on Akaashi. He sighs, I can tell all the attention he gets makes him uncomfortable.

 

“I wasn’t planning on having one,” he says.

 

“What!” exclaimed Sugawara. “No, you have to have one. I can plan it!”

 

“Here we go,” says Daichi followed by a few laughs.

 

“What!” exclaims Sugawara. “Akaashi deserves a baby shower. Do you guys have a registry?”

 

“We do!” exclaims Bokuto.

 

“Excellent,” says Sugawara. “I’m going to need some help planning this.”

 

“I can help,” smiles Tendou.

 

“Great,” smiles Sugawara. He goes back to eating his crab legs. Tanaka brings up work which is the last thing I personally wanted to talk about.

 

“How is it working with Kindaichi?” asked Oikawa. “He use to drive me crazy on the team.”

 

“Did he really?” asked Yamaguchi. “He seems like an okay guy.”

 

“I’m actually waiting for them to fire him,” I admit. “I mean he is good but he doesn’t do shit.” Oikawa starts to chuckle. 

 

“Sounds so like him,” he states.

 

“I try not to bad mouth anyone,” I explain. “Sadly we work in the same department and I pick up the slack more than him." 

 

“I didn’t know that,” says Hinata. “Explains why he is always smiling.”

 

“I would be smiling too if I got paid to sit on my ass,” says Tsukki. A few us laugh.

 

“I heard that Nametsu works there,” says Yamaguchi. “Is that true?” I don’t even glance at Hinata as I feel his anger raise slightly at the mention of her name.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata says. “It’s true. It’s so weird how Toyoko is big but yet we still run into a lot of the same people.”

 

“Tell me about it,” says Ushijima. “I would prefer to not see some people if you know what I mean.”

 

“I totally do,” says Tsukki. Some of us get some more to eat and make light chit-chat. I'm glad that no one else picked up on Hinata's tension. Kenma might be the only one who knows the truth about Nametsu and he didn't even flinch when her name was mentioned. We finish up all leaving the restaurant. Most of them are heading to the store whereas Daichi, Sugawara, Hinata and I get to head back home. We are in the parking lot talking just a little bit more. 

 

“So…..I’m buying wine,” announces Oikawa. “I know some of you guys are still not legal so if you want any please let me know right now.”

 

“Oh!” exclaims Hinata eyes lighting up. “Come Kageyama can we get some wine! I never had wine before.”

 

“You don’t even know what you like,” I say looking down at him. I watch as a few people tell Oikawa what they want while handing him some money.

 

“I know but I can find out right,” he says. “I want the sweet one!” I chuckle at him before walking over to Oikawa.

 

“I accept your offer,” I tell him. “Can you get us a sweet wine?” Oikawa cocks his head to the side.

 

“That is doable,” he says. “Red or white?”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. “Hinata wants something sweet.” I pull out my wallet handing him 60 dollars because I have no idea how much it is going to cost. He looks at Hinata before looking at me.

 

“I think I know what brand he will like,” says Oikawa. “You too.”

 

“Thanks,” I reply. “You don’t have to drop it off tonight, we can get it tomorrow.”

 

“Are you sure?” asked Oikawa. “I’m sure you going to be getting some action tonight.” His comment earns a look for Iwaizumi. Oikawa ignores him glaring at me before laughing. “There is nothing wrong with you wanting to pounce on your omega.” He is right but I still don’t like it being announced.

 

“Come Toru,” says Iwaizumi. “Let’s get to the store so we can get back and enjoy our evening.” Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa from behind kissing his neck. I turn away feeling very uncomfortable seeing that.

 

"Thanks, Oikawa, we will see you tomorrow,” I say walking towards Hinata.

 

“Well?” he asks when I’m in front of him.

 

“I have him getting the wine,” I reply. “He will bring it by tomorrow.” Hinata nods as we make our way to the car. We get into the car and start back towards the townhouse. It dawns on me we are actually going to be alone for a while, maybe an hour and a half at the most. 

 

“I can be as loud as I want,” says Hinata as if he knows what I’m thinking. I laugh a little.

 

“Yes, you could be as loud as you want,” I reply smiling. I’m certainly glad the others won’t be around to hear his cries of pleasure. I have adapted to Kenma and Oikawa hearing him from time to time but I do still get nervous if other alphas are around. Hinata grabs my hand holding it tightly and I feel my body getting super excited. This is so much better than when he was trying to avoid sex. We pull into the driveway and head inside. We really should have left a light on because it is really dark in here. I cut on the hall light while Hinata cuts on the kitchen light. 

 

“I didn’t think it could be so dark in here,” he states.

 

“Ditto,” I say turning back off the hall light. “We can at least leave the light on for them.”

 

“Agreed,” says Hinata walking into our room and I follow. “Did you pick me up any ice cream?”

 

“I did,” I replied proud that I remembered to grab everything he likes.

 

“Good, I’m going to eat some later,” says Hinata walking over and turning on the TV. He takes off his clothes looking at me as if he is inviting me in. I don’t have to wonder for long as the smell of slick hits my nose. Hinata jumps into my arms latching on to my neck. Shit, I barely took my clothes off. I wrap my arms around him carrying him to the bed. Hinata lightly bites at my neck causing me to moan.

 

“Ah-ahhhh…..at least let me get my clothes off,” I tell him. “Your slick scent is going to be stuck to my clothes.”

 

“You can wash it," he whispers in my ear before releases my neck. Hinata undoes his legs from around my waist and assists with getting me out of my clothes. "Condom…..” 

 

“Right here," I say pulling one out of my wallet. We have more inside the nightstand because I know we will certainly be using them. Hinata pulls me back to him kissing me like crazy. His tongue is darting in and out of my mouth not missing a single spot. He even licks at the corners. I growl because it was so intense in a good way. 

 

“Can you lay down for me,” Hinata says suddenly catching me off guard. I nod yes as I prop up a pillow and lay back. I don’t know what is going on but I’m eager to see. Hinata gets in front of me on the bed. He wraps both of his hands around my dick.

 

“Mmmm…….”I moan although he hasn’t done anything yet. Hinata looks up at me as he slowly leans over giving me a great view of his ass in the mirror and in front of me. I’m too busy staring at his ass I didn’t realize he was taking my dick into his mouth until I felt it. “Arrghhh….” I growl. Hinata has never put his mouth on my dick. You think he would have by now but I never offer and neither did he so this is a total surprise.

 

Hinata runs his tongue along my head before swallowing more of my dick into his mouth. He begins to move his head up and down slowly, teasing the hell out of me. I watch as he pulls my dick out of his mouth blowing it before kissing and licking at it like a kitten laps milk. I release a small grunt from my mouth as I thrust my hips up towards his mouth. He allows me to make contact.

 

“Mmmmppphhhh….." moans Hinata as he starts to suck me hard. God this feels so good for someone who has never done this before. I was about to ask him how did he get so good but I see his fingers dig into his happy hole.

 

“Ohhhh fuccckkk……”I moan at the sight and feel of my omega’s mouth on my dick. Hinata hums around me once more before focusing on my crown which is my weak spot. “A-ahhh……Hinata….mmm….” He begins to take me deeper into his mouth wiggling his tongue under the head. I grip those red strands with my right hand. I growl and I can feel my dick twitch in his mouth. Hinata pulls away panting. I look down between his legs seeing slick between his thighs and his cock leaking, oh yes. “Come here……..” I grab the condom sliding it over my very hard dick. I don’t even have to ask as Hinata slides down on my dick slowly.

 

“H-hahh…..nnggghhhh…….” moans Hinata. He is taking my breath away right now. Once I’m fully imbedded inside on him Hinata puts his hands on my shoulder as he begins to ride me. His cheeks are flaring up ever so red although he is not close to coming yet. I plant my right hand on his hip enjoying the movement.

 

“Ohhh…..mmmm….”I moan watching Hinata roll his hips. I growl as I begin to become overwhelmed with Hinata’s feelings, oh god…..I almost feel like I can't breathe. I'm fighting to not take over because he is doing just fine on his own but I just want to dive deeper into him, listen to that voice crying out in pleasure. He cares for me and his intense feelings are drowning me and I loving every single minute of it.

 

“Oh……Tobio…hhhaaaa…." moans Hinata. My dick twitches as I growl wrapping my arm around his waist flipping him over on his back. I thrust into him deeply. “A-ahhh….hah…hhhaaaa…..”

 

“S-say it…nnnggghhhh…..again,” I pant thrusting into him. Hinata struggles for a few seconds before looking at me. I thrust into his spot.

 

“Shiiittt…..” he cried out as I begin to smell his orgasm getting close. I bring my left hand up running my fingertips over his cheek as I continue to thrust into him. He is fighting his orgasm so hard right now which also has me wanting to cum from the build up. I can feel his body beginning to tingle.

 

“Shoyo…..”I moan leaning down into his neck as I continue to thrust into him. I can’t handle looking at him, I don’t want to cum before him.

 

“A-ahhhh…..Tobio…." moans Hinata. "I'm….nnggghhhh….going to cum.”

 

“Yessss….I moan thrusting towards his spot. Hinata’s hands grip my back tighter. A-ahhh……Shoyo….”

 

“Tobio….I’m cumming….." moaned Hinata. "Ohhh……god…..arrgghhhh…..” 

 

“Oh fuck……..” I moan thrusting into him harder and faster. “Arrrghhhh……Shoyo……ha-haaa…..” I pump my release inside the condom with my knot expanding locking us together. I’m panting hard my heart swelling along with Hinata's. Once I regulate my breathing I turn us on our side with Hinata burying his face into my chest. I can feel his embarrassment mixed in with his post-orgasm high. "What are you embarrassed for?"

 

“I said your name….” he mutters into my chest. I hug him closer.

 

“You’re my mate,” I say softly. “You can call me by my name.”

 

“I know but I should have asked properly,” he says. I pull Hinata’s face out of my chest so I can look at him.

 

“You’re my omega,” I tell him. “You never have to ask.” Hinata smiles before kissing me. I groan into the kiss as I release another small round sperm. “Ah-ahh….”

 

"You know," says Hinata. "I could have had my ice cream right now."

 

“I know” I reply. “Sorry about the um knot.”

 

“It’s okay really,” said Hinata. “It just means you really care about me.”

 

“You mean love you,” I tell him leaning close kissing him. We hear the front door followed by some voices. “I guess the guys are back.”

 

“Um hm,” says Hinata. “You’re going to get my ice cream right?”

 

“Yes," I reply. "Once my knot goes down. I don't want them smelling you." His scent is way strong tonight. Although he is not in heat I would prefer no one got a whiff of it. Hinata cuddles into my chest once more.

 

“This is going to be a great week,” he says.

 

“I certainly hope so,” I reply kissing his forehead. My mind wonders to what the rest of the week will be like with the person I love.


	20. Chapter 20

HINATA

I never knew vacation could be this great. I absolutely love it. Sleeping in every day, staying up late, eating good food. I didn't think things could get any better than this. We BBQ on Wednesday while playing a game of volleyball. Well some of us are still competitive and it leads to us playing 6 games. I was so fucking sore the next day it was not even funny. Kageyama was sore as well despite playing for 4 games before he dropped out to man the grill.

 

It's Friday night and our trip is almost over. Kageyama is drawing a bath for us and has the wine set aside that Oikawa purchased us earlier in the week. I wanted to make sure I was sober to play volleyball and go to the amusement park. I’m sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen watching Tendou cook.

 

“I hear you are a pretty good cook?” he asks.

 

“Not really,” I replied. “I just got started 2 months ago.”

 

“Do you enjoy it?” asked Tendou checking the oven.

 

“I mean it’s okay,” I reply with a shrug. “I’m happy when it turns out good.” Tendou leans on the countertop next to the stove turning to look at me. 

 

“It will be better if you enjoyed it,” he says. “I personally like cooking for big crowds. I think I’m going to cook for Akaashi baby shower.” I have never had Tendou’s cooking but things smell good so far. “You want to help me? Learn a little something.” I chuckle.

 

“Sure,” I reply. I notice Tendou looking around. The guys are out on the deck hanging out. Akaashi is actually upstairs in their room watching TV. 

 

“So how are things with you and Kageyama?” he asked. “What’s it like being bonded?” I’m not surprised he asked. Almost everyone has asked me if they have the chance to. “I mean I didn’t see this coming.”

“It’s great,” I replied. “He’s great. The bonding…..it’s hard to describe. I mean your souls are becoming one.” I can feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. “Ever since we bonded we can feel each other all the time. He probably knows I’m talking about him because I’m blushing. He can feel that.”

 

“I heard of that happening,” says Tendou. “Ushijima knows me very well that it probably won’t be any different for us.”

 

“Do you want to bond to Ushijima?” I asked. Tendou smirks.

 

“I have wanted to bond to him since we started dating,” he explains. “Sadly he is not ready to bond.” He sighs. “I don’t know what he is waiting for.” I feel bad because it sucks when an omega wants to be bonded and the alpha is like no.

 

“He doesn’t mark you at all?” I asked. “I’m surprised his alpha side hasn’t wanted to bond you?”

 

“He is stubborn as hell,” says Tendou turning back to the stove to tend to the homemade mash potatoes he made. “Not even me being in heat weakens him. Although I do want him to bond with me when he is ready."

 

“Of course,” I reply. Tendou looks at me.

 

“I never thought I would see you so in love,” he chuckles. “I’m almost jealous.”

 

“Don’t be,” I said feeling bad. “Kageyama was well in love with me before the bonding I think, I never really noticed. I mostly appreciated the fact he treated me like a person.”

 

"Uh huh," says Tendou. “I noticed you didn’t say you love him.”

 

“Not yet…..”I say slowly. “I’m getting there slowly but surely. I mean I was not expecting this. I should still be out enjoying my life and here I am bonded.”

 

“That’s true,” hums Tendou.

 

“What do you mean that’s true!” I exclaim.

 

“I mean I seriously thought you guys were dating your freshmen year of college no offense,” explains Tendou. “You guys were inseparable.”

 

"It was our first year,” I say defensively.

 

“Um hm,” says Tendou checking the broccoli before adding some seasoning to the pot. “I’m not buying the bullshit.”

 

“It’s not bullshit,” I replied laughing a little. "We were seriously just friends. I think he mostly took pity on me because I struggled so badly towards the end of high school."

 

“Maybe,” said Tendou. “Or maybe he was waiting for the right moment to approach you. You were very aggressive back then.” I roll my eyes. I really didn’t want to be an omega. I feel like to a certain extent it ruined my life. Now that I’m bonded to Kageyama I must admit I am happy and things seem to be falling into place. 

 

“Just because I’m omega doesn’t mean I need to be some over emotional weak bitch,” I state.

 

"Now you know I can relate," says Tendou. "Need to get some upset. You have a great alpha and you're happy. That is what matters at the end of the day." I smile because my alpha is indeed great. I can smell Kageyama as he comes into the townhouse. 

 

“How is everything going in here?” he asked.

 

“Well,” Tendou smiles. “Very well. Convinced your mate here to help cook for the baby shower.” Kageyama chuckles.

 

“Did you really?” he asked me. I hop down off the counter sensing Kageyama wants to talk.

 

“I’ll be right back Tendou,” I say walking over towards Kageyama.

 

“I will be here,” he says. “Dinner is almost ready.” I walk into our room with Kageyama close behind me.

 

“You’re getting good,” he notes. I know he is referring to me reading him and feeling out his feelings.

 

“Thanks, I guess……” I reply. “Everything is fine, promise.”

 

“Um hm,” said Kageyama leaning down to kiss me. I can’t help myself as I slide my hair into those raven locks. I look into Kageyama’s eyes as he stares back at me. He leans down pressing his lips against mine. “Mmmppphhh……” I grip his hair releasing a moan of my own. I begin to kiss Kageyama back deepening the kiss. His hands hold me just right on my lower back. It doesn’t take long until we a panting, wanting, needy mess. “Oh god…..dinner.”

 

“I know…..ha……” I pant. 

 

“You were talking about me again,”says Kageyama laying his forehead against mine.

 

“Everyone wants to know what is it like to be bonded,” I reply. “I can’t help it.”

 

“It felt different this time,” says Kageyama with his arms still around my waist. “There was a brief moment of anger.”

 

“Oh that wasn’t about you,” I reply rolling my eyes. “Tendou was saying something about omegas. You know how I feel when people try to put me into a general box.”

 

“I do,” says Kageyama before kissing my forehead. I grip his shirt whimpering wanting to make love to him. Wait make love? Where the hell did that come from? “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” I reply pulling out of his embrace. “Let’s calm down before they get a whiff of lust in here.”

 

“Right,” says Kageyama. “I’ll be heading back outside until dinner; did you want to come?

 

“No thanks,” I reply. “I’m going to talk to Tendou some more.” Kageyama nods and walks out of the room with me close behind. He heads outside as I go back to the kitchen where Tendou is pulling out the baked chicken he was cooking. Smells so good my tummy grumbles. I don’t sit back on the counter as dinner truly is almost ready.


	21. Chapter 21

HINATA

“You guys were so going to fuck,” chuckles Tendou.

 

“Shut up!” I exclaim completely embarrassed. 

 

“Um hm,” says Tendou. “Help me plate this food.” I grab a plate and start loading up. “Wait! Put the food like this. I’m big on presentation.”

 

“Oh,” I say looking at the plate he just finished. We are quiet for a little before I ask him “How did you know we were going to have sex?”

 

“I could see it on your faces,” he replies. 

 

“So it wasn’t our scent?” I asked. He laughs.

 

“Nope,” he says. We get the rest of the plates loaded up and set up at the table. He debates if wants to serve wine or not with the meal. He decides not to since the food doesn’t go with the wine he does have. We call everyone inside and take out seats at the table.

 

“Thanks, Tendou!” exclaims Bokuto. “This looks incredible.”

 

“It is,” he smirks. “Everyone dive in!” Everyone begins to eat smiling and enjoying the food. 

 

“Are you guys excited to be graduating this year?” asked Ushijima. He is talking to me and Kageyama as we are the only ones at this table left still in college.

 

“Yes,” says Kageyama. “I will be finding out shortly if I will be given a promotion at my job while Hinata is currently an intern.”

 

“That’s really good,” says Akaashi. “I struggled to find an internship.”

 

“Kageyama is to thank for the one I have,” I replied smiling. “I really like it there and I hope they do offer me a position.” Long as Nametsu stays out of my way everything is perfect.

 

“That would be cool if you guys got to work at the same place,” says Noya. He takes a bit of his chicken. “I’m surprised it is not a problem with you guys being bonded and all.”

 

“Me too,” I admit.

 

“That is because I am a valued employee,” says Kageyama. “It’s why you always want to give your best to a company even if you don’t like them.”

 

“True words, says Ushijima. “This trip is nice. Do you guys want to make this a yearly thing?”

 

“That would be awesome,” grinned Tanaka.

 

“I agree,” I reply. “I’m sure the others won’t mind.” Ushijima nods in agreement. We are eating and everything is going well until I hear Ushijima growling, even Bokuto. “What’s wrong?” I look around and I notice Noya is bent over more red faced than earlier. I can smell his heat hitting me like a ton of breaks. Goddamnit. Kageyama is not affected since he is bonded to me. Tanaka is growling and leaning into Noya sniffing at him. “Kageyama, grab Noya!” I stand up while Akaashi and Tendou are working to calm down their boyfriends. Kageyama scoops Noya up into his arms.

 

“Hinata, what are we doing?” asked Kageyama.

 

“I don’t know!” I exclaim. “But we need to get him the fuck out of here. Let’s take him outside to the car.” I run to grab the car keys as Kageyama walks toward the door. I open the door leading Kageyama outside. I unlock the doors and we sit Noya in the backseat closing the door quickly. The last thing we need is some alpha on the street smelling him. I climb into the car and turn around and look at Noya.

 

"Thanks, man," he mutters. "Oh god, this almost hurts."

 

“Yeah I know,” I agree. “Do you have your meds with you?”

 

“I ran out,” he replies. “I thought I would be okay without them.”

 

“I learned the hard way to always keep them on you,” I tell him. “I was in your position before. Are you willing to mate with Tanaka if he is offering? I mean the other guys are spoken for and Tsukki and Yamaguchi are betas so they won’t be able to help.”

 

“I don’t want to mate,” says Noya almost crying. “I don’t want things to change between us.”

 

“Tanaka is super cool,” I remind him. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” Noya is panting and beginning to sweat.

 

“Fine,” he hisses. “See if he is willing. If not I can go to a shelter here.”

 

“At least here you have a slim chance of running into someone we know,” I reply. “I’ll be right back.” I climb out of the car and Kageyama walks up to me quickly.

 

“What are we going to do?” he asked.

 

“I’m going to see if Tanaka is willing to mate Noya,” I reply not liking the fact Kageyama smells heavily of Noya at the moment. 

 

“I’m sure he will,” says Kageyama. “Noya is his best friend and he would never let him suffer like this.”

 

“Noya doesn’t want to go to a shelter which I can relate to,” I reply. “Kageyama come here.” He looks taken back but walks closer to me. I hug him to my body before I begin to rub my neck on his chest. I quickly move to his arms before sniffing once more to see if Noya scent is completely gone. It’s not. I do another round of scenting before I’m satisfied. Kageyama is smiling looking down at me. “I’ll be back.” I can feel his pride inside as this is rare for me to scent him. I really never had a reason to. I head back into the house.

 

“Is Noya okay?” asked Akaashi.

 

“He’s not,” I replied. “He’s in full blown heat. Who knows how long he was suppressing it. He doesn’t have anything to take.” I hear Tanaka sigh.

 

“I told him to be careful,” says Tanaka. He looks so frustrated.

 

"Tanaka, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask leading him into Kageyama and I room. I see him looking around the room.

 

“Wow I really wish I could have gotten this room!” he exclaimed.

 

“Focus Tanaka," I said snapping my fingers. He looks at me frowning.

 

“I am,” he replies.

 

“Good,” I reply folding my arms. “Noya does not want to go to a shelter.”

 

“I know he doesn’t,” says Tanaka. “He hates those places.”

 

“I can’t speak for alpha’s but omega’s we hate it,” I reply. I take a deep breath. “Would you be willing to mate Noya?” Tanaka looks shocked.

 

“Your joking right?” he asked.

 

“No,” I reply. “I would not joke about this. Can you help him out?” Tanaka closes his eyes for a moment.

 

“Yeah,” he says finally. “I can help him. I mean we don’t have a room here so….”

 

“You’re going to a hotel,” I reply. “I’m not sure how things will work with Tsukki and Yamaguchi so you may want to tell them since you guys will be here for another week.”

 

“Shit I forgot all about them,” says Tanaka. “Well I had my rut last month so I should be good to handle his heat without going into rut. Let me pack our stuff up.”

 

“Did you need any help?” I ask.

 

“Pack up the food," says Tanaka. "We will need that." Tanaka heads into the living room not having to move much since they were living out of their suitcase anyway. I head into the kitchen to grab their items. I can hear footsteps behind me.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Tendou.

 

“Tanaka is going to take care of Noya in a hotel,” I explain. I begin to put their snacks into the bag.

 

“I swear you guys are the worst at timing your heats,” said Tendou. “How do you not ever have your meds on you if you don’t want to mate.”

 

“Not everyone can have a great alpha from the start Tendou,” I reply trying to keep the venom out of my voice. “Like mating someone you don’t know or care about……fucking horrible.”

 

“Now that I do agree with,” he sighs. “Did you need any help?”

 

"Nope, we got it,” I reply putting the last of the food in the bag. “Is Ushijima okay?”

 

“Yeah,” sighs Tendou. “Thank god he didn’t go into a rut. It would have gotten nasty at that dinner table.” I grab the bags heading outside to see Tanaka putting Noya in the passenger seat of his van. I hand him the bags of food.

 

“Are you going to make it there?” I ask.

 

“Yeah I will,” replies Tanaka. “I got our room booked and I sent Tsukki and Yamaguchi a text. They will ride back with Daichi and Suga.”

 

“Thank god,” I replied.

 

“Thanks for everything,” says Tanaka. “I know Noya would say thanks to if he could focus on talking.”

 

“Have you scented him yet?” I asked.

 

“What?” asked Tanaka. “No.”

 

“Do it," I demand. "It will ease his suffering until you can mate." Tanaka, I'm sure he has mated before but beyond that, I don't know what he knows. Tanaka nods walking to the van and climbing inside. Kageyama comes to stand beside me as we watch Tanaka scent Noya wrist. I can see the relief on his face immediately. Noya glances at me and gives a weak wave. I think he knows I told Tanaka to do that. We watch them pull off until they are out of site.

 

“That was going thinking Hinata,” says Kageyama. “I honestly was not sure what else to do besides taking him to the shelter.”

 

"Well, I figured that Noya would rather mate a friend than a fucking stranger,” I reply. Kageyama looks at me knowing I’m thinking about my heat months ago when we bonded.

 

“Come on let’s head inside,” he says softly. He wraps his arm around my waist leading me back inside the townhouse. The living room looks a little less crowded with Noya and Tanaka’s stuff gone. Akaashi has the sliding door open and I’m sure I know why.


	22. Chapter 22

HINATA

“I hope you don’t mind,” Akaashi says. “I’m trying to get the smell of heat out of here.”

 

“I completely get it,” I reply. “I know Ushijima is okay but is Bokuto fine?”

 

“He is upstairs trying to calm down,” says Akaashi. “I’m probably going to have to mate him though.”

 

“Can you do that while pregnant?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Yes we can have sex,” says Akaashi. “He just has to be really careful.”

 

“Do you trust him to do that?” I asked. I can see Bokuto being worked up and not being able to control himself.

 

“He loves me and this baby,” says Akaashi standing. “I’m sure he will control himself. If not, I got handcuffs.” I blush at the thought of Bokuto being handcuffed and a pregnant Akaashi taking control riding the shit out of him. I know probably extreme but I can’t help it. Akaashi stands up. “Yeah let me go take care of him. What time are you guys leaving tomorrow morning?”

 

"We have to be out at 11 am,” says Kageyama. "I want us to be gone by 10 am."

 

“Why so early?” asked Akaashi.

 

“I’m just ready to sleep in my own bed again honestly,” he admits.

 

“I get it,” says Akaashi. “Even if you guys got the biggest room.” He chuckles standing up. “I will see you guys soon enough. Suga wants to do the baby shower in late September." 

 

“Sounds good," I replied giving him a thumbs up.

 

“I’m going to get our bath ready,” says Kageyama.

 

“Okay,” I reply. “I’m going to help Tendou clean up the kitchen.”. Kageyama kisses my cheek before walking away. Tendou has already started on the dishes. I go clearing the rest of the table before wiping it down.

 

“Thanks for helping,” says Tendou. “I surely thought I was going to have to do it alone.”

 

“You cooked us dinner,” I smiled at him. “The least we can do is help you clean up.”

 

“Sure,” he replies. “Looks like you and Kageyama got something special planned.”

 

“Not really,” I shrug. “Just going to drink some wine and relax in the bath. It is certainly needed now after all of that.”

 

“So true,” says Tendou. “Do you think Tanaka and Noya will be a thing after this?” I think about it and hold in a laugh.

 

“I would be surprised if they didn’t become a thing,” I admit. “They are best friends.”

 

“Just like you and Kageyama,” adds Tendou. I blush bumping him lightly before I focus on the countertops. Tendou sweeps the floor finishing everything off. "I think it is safe now to close this." He closes the sliding door. "Now you go and get someone on one with Kageyama.” I chuckle.

 

“Thanks," I reply. "We plan to leave at 10 am so I may or may not see you."

 

“Thanks for the heads up,” he hums. “Go on now.” I leave Tendou and head into our room. I don’t see Kageyama so I assume he is in the bathroom. I walk inside and my jaw drops. The only thing lighting the bathroom is candles, the tub is full of bubbles but also rose peddles in the water and surrounding the tub. I spot two empty glasses beside the wine in a bucket of ice.

 

“Do you like it?” asked Kageyama. I turn around feeling his embarrassment. 

 

“I love it!” I exclaimed. “I mean I didn’t know you had all of this planned. I mean this is soooo…..”

 

“I know, not me right…..” he says blushing further. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, nice for us. It’s our senior year of college, we are working, going to be busier than ever. I want us to enjoy our time together before things get crazy.”

 

“That is going to be needed for sure," I replied looking at him. He is feeling a lot of emotions right now. The main one I feel is love and I think he wants to marry me. Something is holding him back and I'm sure it is me. I really should tell him, now would be a perfect time or is that too corny. "Let me get undressed and we can uh relax." Kageyama nods although he is still dressed himself. We talk back into the room.

 

“Do you know what you want to wear tomorrow?” asked Kageyama. “I wanted to pack the car up as much as we can tonight.”

 

“I can pick something out real quick," I replied walking to the closet. I grab a tee and some thin sweat shorts. If I am going to be in the car for hours I mid as well be comfortable. Kageyama picks out what he wants to wear and begins to pack up the suitcase.

 

“We can grab the food in the morning,” I stated. “We don’t have much left thanks to Akaashi.” We both chuckle before undressing. We walk back into the bathroom with Kageyama opening the wine first. He pours my glass handing it to me before fixing his own. I take a sip and it’s not so bad. It’s a red wine and taste like grapes, there is a hint of alcohol left behind but nothing too bad. Kageyama climbs into the bath first and I climb in to sit in front of him. 

 

The water is hot but not too hot. Considering he ran this before dinner not so bad. I can feel my muscles relaxing and breaking any tension that was there. I sigh as I take another sip before leaning back against Kageyama.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” he chuckles.

 

“I’m trying not to,” I reply. “It has been a long week babe.”

 

“Babe?” he questions. I chuckle blushing wonder if this wine has gotten to me already. “Can I expect you to call me that more often?”

 

"Uh, I don't know,” I replied. “It just slipped out.”

 

“I know,” he replies kissing my hair. 

 

“Hey this tub is much bigger than the one at your apartment,” I say changing the subject.

 

“Oh yeah,” says Kageyama. “Maybe one day we can get a townhouse like this.”

 

“We?” I question.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “I mean we are mates, we are going to be living together.” I nod in agreement with my nerves kicking in. He is so going to ask me to marry him. “Nervous about us moving in together?”

 

“Just a little bit," I lie. I'm no longer nervous about that just the next step, marriage. In this day and age, so many people bond and never get married. I never really thought about how I felt on the matter because I planned to never bond, ever but here we are.

 

“It will be okay,” says Kageyama. “I’m interested to see what places you picked, see if we selected any of the same ones.”

 

“I’m sure we did,” I replied. We are quiet for a moment drinking the wine, Kageyama is running his left hand up and down my left arm. I finish my glass feeling my head spinning a little.

 

“Did you want more?” asked Kageyama. 

 

“I don’t know,” I replied shifting around in the water. “I can feel it already.”

 

“Me too,” he says. “I’m going to wait for a minute though, I don’t want to overdo it. I have to drive in the morning.”

 

“Oh yeah,” I reply. “We are leaving in the morning.” Kageyama and I make more light chit-chat about the apartment. We at least decided on who's bedroom furniture we are keeping. Kageyama had an idea of what he wanted for the living room which surprised me. He said he knows I will want to have a party so he wanted to pick out something nice for us and the guest. I can’t help but appreciate his thoughtfulness in this transition that he has easily accepted since day one. I awaken to Kageyama shaking me lightly.

 

“Hinata,” he says in a deep voice. “We fell asleep.”

 

"Well, shit……” I groan. I can feel the water had gotten cold. I lean forward standing up slowly as I feel like my whole body is still asleep.

 

“You got it?” asked Kageyama stepping out. I nod my head yes but yet I stumble over the tub. Kageyama wraps his arm around my waist pulling towards his wet body. I was sleepy but the feel of his warm flesh woke me up a little. Soon as he has a chance Kageyama scoops me up into his arms bridal style. I grab a towel as he carries me to the bed. He sits me down before he begins to dry off my body. I want him down on his knees taking care of every inch of my body, god he looks wonderful.

 

Kageyama stands up toweling himself down although he mostly dry now. I glance at the clock realizing it is 1 am. My god, how long were we sleep, when did we go to sleep? Kageyama yawns stretching his hands above his head. He goes to blow out the candles in the bathroom. 

 

“I’ll clean up in the morning,” he says. “Ugh…..I just wanted to get up and go but that is not going to happen."

 

“Nope,” I agree climbing under the covers. Kageyama cuts the remaining lights off opening the blinds a little. It is allowing the moonlight to come in and will also let us know when the sun is up. Kageyama curls into my back and I sigh with our bodies feeling so clean and soft. I love nothing more than falling asleep in his arms.

 

I don't even remember going to sleep. I knew I was tired, I didn't think that tired. I can see that the sun is starting to rise. I groan as I look at the clock seeing it is almost 6 am. I freeze when I feel the slick between my legs. I’m not in heat so why am I wet? I can hear Kageyama sniffing in his sleep, his nose finds its way to my neck. I turn my face into the pillow hoping that smelling my scent will be enough for him. A growl rumbles into the room as he thrust his hips against me. I gasp lowly feeling how hard he is. I shouldn't be surprised but Kageyama rarely wants sex in the morning. He is always focused on the day ahead. The only time he is this aggressive in the morning is if he is in rut. I know he can’t be, that had his rut a month ago. Kageyama thrust against me again making me moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's going down in the next chapter hehehe


	23. Chapter 23

HINATA

“Ha-ha….hahhh….” I moan. His dick feels so good, so big, warm, and I want it inside of me. Kageyama nose begins to dig into my neck followed by soft licking. “Ohhh…..” Kageyama continues to lick and suck as he thrust against me. Another growl releases from his throat vibrating against my neck. I couldn’t pull away from him if I wanted to. “A-ahhh……” His hand makes its way to my front gripping my dick, his hand begins to stroke me as if he is stroking himself. Firm, tight, very self-assured. “Ha……ha…….fuck…..nnngghhh……” I don’t know if Kageyama is in rut or not so I’m trying to keep my movements limited as possible. I mewl into his back as pleasure travels up my mine. Kageyama is just too good with his hands, his hand squeezes my dick a little tighter. “Tobio………” I moan shivering a little with the heat building in my groin. Saying his name seem to wake Kageyama up a little. His hand slowly releases my cock and he sits up.

 

“Oh god….” he cries in surprise looking around. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” I shake my head no. Kageyama looks down at me, I’m staying on my side afraid to move as if he is in rut. He brings his hand grazing over my flushing face. I close my eyes trying to study my breathing but my body betrays me as mewl into his hand. I push my knees together knowing we don’t have time to be mating this morning. “Shoyo……” My eyes are still closed but they shoot open as I feel Kageyama reaching inside of me emotionally. This is new, this has never happened before. I shudder feeling him in this way.

 

“Ah-ahhh….”I pant.

 

“Shoyo, you need me to mate you,” he says flipping me on my back. I slowly open my legs allowing the smell of slick, need, lust and desire to fill the room. I honestly don’t know where this is coming from. I finally open my eyes looking at Kageyama as he thrust inside of me. I feel a calm sweeping over my body followed by deep need.

 

“I d-don’t understand what’s happening…..” I cry. “Nnngghhhh…..” Kageyama being inside is not enough.

 

“It’s okay…..hahhh…..” moans Kageyama rolling his hips. “I can feel that you’re in need…mmmppphhhh…….jesus……..” I can feel how wet I am so I know Kageyama can too. I wrap my arms around his waist holding him tightly. I feel like I can't get enough of him. 

 

“Deeper Tobio……ahhhh……more……” I moaned. Kageyama begins to thrust deeper groaning.

 

“Oh god….” he moans. I look up taking his lips against my own. I moan when Kageyama slides his tongue into my mouth. It tastes so good despite it being early in the morning. Am I losing my mind? My body is mewling in his skin rubbing against me, digging deep into my insides. His love for me is overflowing making moan louder. I begin to roll my body into Kageyama holding him tighter. “Arrggghhh…..so good….ha-haaa……”

 

“Nnngghhh….” I moan. Kageyama and I continue to make love with our desire swallowing the room whole. Anyone on the first floor would know what we’re doing without even hearing us. I’m glad Noya and Tanaka are not here because I give zero fucks about being heard right now. My alpha is making love to me and that is all that matters. Kageyama connects with my spot briefly causing me to dig my nails into his back. “Tobiooooo…..ahhhh….”

 

“Shoyo….I can’t hold it……..” he moans as I feel his body shake a little. “Fuck……arrggghhh….” Kageyama slows his movements and I know it is to prolong cumming. Him going slow is just as good as I continue to moan, rolling my body slowly to match his movements.

 

“Tobio….” I moan.

 

“Ahhh…..yeahhhh……” says Kageyama. I look at him in the eyes tracing over his features. My heart beating so hard I can hear it in my ears. He’s so deep, inside, everywhere…..I almost feel like screaming from the amount of pleasure I feel. Kageyama connects with my spot once more. “Shit….you’re close….god I can smell it….ahhhh….” I always wondered how did he know but I don’t have time to think about it long as he begins to speed up rubbing my good spot like crazy.

 

“Ohhhh…..right there…..ahahhhh……”I cry.

 

“You’re so good to me,” moans Kageyama kissing me. If only he knew how good he is to me. He has always been my alpha even before we met before I presented, it was always going to be us. 

 

“Ha-haaahh…..” I moan into his mouth. “I love you Tobio…..ahhhh….I love you….” I have no idea where that came from. The words just came pouring out of my mouth. Kageyama begins to shudder before thrusting into me harder and faster.

 

“Fuck…..Shoyo…oh god….." he moaned.

 

“I’m cumming…..hah-ahhhh….”I moan holding on to Kageyama tighter. I can no longer meet his thrusts because of his speed. The orgasm has my body shaking down to my toes. “Ahhhh….shittt….mmmm….”

 

“Arggghhhh…..” Kageyama growls into his orgasm before leaning down biting my neck hard.

 

“Ahhh…..” I cry out from the shock of the bite. Kageyama claps down so hard I think this is actually going to leave a scar. Kageyama slows down as his knot prevents him from moving any further. It makes me wonder would he have kept moving inside of me. He doesn't move right away turning us on our side like he usually does. He is still latched on to my neck breathing hard. He feels so warm and big inside me. I moan lowly with him as he releases more sperm. He finally releases the grip he has on my neck. 

 

“Shoyo…," he says. “Are you okay?” I’m sure he can feel that I’m okay but I won’t fright.

 

“I’m fine,” I say quietly. “Except for this massive bite you gave me.”

 

“Oh sorry,” he chuckles. “I was overwhelmed. You actually said it.” I blush a little as I nod yes. Kageyama rubs his nose against mine before moaning into his mini orgasm. “God, I think this knot is going to be here for a while.”

 

“I hope not,” I reply. “We still need to get ready to get back on the road.”

 

“Ugh yeah,” sighs Kageyama finally turning us over. I actually liked him being on top of me. “So uh….when did you realize you were in love with me. I know you’re embarrassed but it feels good to know that you truly love me with everything in you.”

 

“I do," I admitted slowly. "I don't know when it happened. I mean I had to make sure I wasn't being blinded by lust or heat that I was actually in love with you."

 

“I would say today proved that,” said Kageyama. “God your scent was so strong this morning. I didn’t mean to nibble on you.”

 

“You never do,” I chuckle and he laughs along with me.

 

“God did I do a number on your neck," he says. "Think we will have to pay extra for them to replace these pillowcases."

 

“I’m positive we will,” I reply. We are quiet for a moment.

 

“Do you remember anything?” asked Kageyama. "I just think it was so weird how strong your scent was and then you were slicking a lot as if you were in heat. I mean I have never heard of this happening before but you know I'm not an omega either."

 

“I haven’t but I will talk to Oikawa about it when we get home,” I reply. “Maybe Tendou, those two seem to know a lot about this whole omega alpha lifestyle stuff.” Kageyama chuckles because he knows I’m right. He moans and I already knowing what is happening. Kageyama and I discuss the move we will be making some more. His knot doesn't go down for an hour. It finally releases and we both take a quick shower before cleaning up the bathroom. So sad this vacation is coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Hinata admits his true feelings XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who are in the states. I have been busy cooking and posting in between.

KAGEYAMA

I close the door looking around our apartment, our apartment. I can’t help but grin at the place Hinata and I picked out together. We are 5 minutes driving distance from work, walking would be 30 minutes, biking, 15-20 minutes. It's perfect. I plan to keep my car running so we should not have that problem of having to walk or bike to work. Summers here can be hot and winters can be extremely cold. 

 

I convinced Kenma to let us take the dining table since Oikawa wouldn’t let me take the damn dining table I paid for. He is in love with it saying it fits the apartment perfectly. Soon as I moved out his happy ass moved in. I’m surprised those two never moved out on their own but for the most part, I'm glad because living with Oikawa made things super affordable for me.

 

I got a generous raise with my promotion at work. I am now up to 28 dollars an hour. I feel more pressure to do well since they gave me so much. Kindaichi was furious when he found out I got offered a promotion and he has yet to be offered a permanent position. I told him to stop being lazy. I think I will qualify for more once I finish school this year.

 

“Hey you,” smiles Hinata sitting on the sofa reading some manga on his iPad. I know that is what he is doing because he looks super happy. I sniff the air and can smell that he is cooking. I’m loving these cooking lessons he is doing. He is almost better than me now. I wonder if I should have him enroll in another class.

 

“Smells good," I replied sitting my keys on the sofa table in the entryway. Our apartment is an open floor plan. Since it is a two bedroom we got a decent amount of square feet. We decided to go with the medium size unit. They had 780, 1250, and 1650. 780 felt too small and 1650, we mid as well get a condo or townhouse so we settled for 1250. Across from the sofa table is our office space. A little further down is the kitchen to the right which is u-shaped. This is perfect since Hinata and I like to cook often. If only we had an island. Our living room is huge and perfect for guest. We have a sofa and then a sofa with a chase attached. Plenty of seating for everyone. We are planning a housewarming but I wanted to wait until after Akaashi baby shower. The colors in our living room are gray, blue, and white. I really wanted burgundy but Hinata said it made him think too much of Nekoma school colors. I think he is being ridiculous.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “I have been cooking this since you left this morning.”

 

“Seriously," I say walking into the kitchen. I look into the crock pot seeing a nice size roast. We can eat on this for at least a week. "I have been gone since 8 am."

 

“I know but I had to do something since you were working overtime today,” he says sitting down the iPad. The company is getting a new office. I had to set up new computers and some other random shit. I’m just glad I won’t have to move to that office as it is clear across town. I sit down next to him kissing him deeply. He giggles out of the kiss. “How did everything go?”

 

"Won't really know for sure until they move to the location next week,” I replied. “I at least got everyone set up. Testing the badges is another story. I’m secretly hoping they make Kindaichi go down there this week instead of me." 

 

“Yeah,” says Hinata. “Give him some real work to do!” I chuckle. “So I have Iwaizumi and Oikawa coming over for dinner.”

 

“What?” I asked looking at him. “Why?”

 

“I still need to talk to Oikawa about what happened on vacation,” explains Hinata. “You know how busy we both have been.” He is right but I almost forgot don’t care to find out what happened at the end of vacation. He said he loves me and we have been closer than ever since. We have sex practically every day like newlyweds. Not that our relationship would crumble without sex but I like the connection we have during sex. It's addictive for sure. 

 

“Huh,” I say clicking my tongue. 

 

“Awww,” cooed Hinata. “Did you think you had me to yourself?” He pokes me in the cheek and I playfully slap his hand away. I wouldn’t mind having him to myself but I was more so looking forward to having that roast to myself. Hinata stands up and starts toward the kitchen.

 

“What time are they coming?” I asked standing and following him into the kitchen.

 

“They will be here around 7,” he explains looking into the pot. “You got some time before they will be here.” Hinata looks into the crockpot smiling before turning to look at me. “Don’t give me that look!”

 

“What look?” I ask.

 

“That ‘I want to fuck’ look,” he says before laughing lowly at me. He has told me no the past 5 days. He said he was sore and needed a break, granted I know he wants to mate just as much because I can feel when he wants it.

 

“Alright,” I sigh. “I’m going to take a nap.”

 

“A nap?” questions Hinata walking over to me. “You never take naps.”

 

"Well since no one wants to mate…." Hinata slaps me on my arm laughing.

 

“Maybe I should poke you so you would understand," said Hinata.

 

“Yeah right,” I chuckle. 

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” asked Hinata putting his hands on his hips. I can tell depending on how I answer this he will either be really happy or extremely pissed. I think carefully about my answer.

 

“I mean I’m not sure if that is my thing,” I reply.

 

“How would you know if you never tried it?” asked Hinata. “I just want you to feel how great you always make me feel.” I blush thinking about Hinata taking me. I have no doubt in my mind he would make me feel great. I bit back a growl.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” I reply. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

“And?” he questions. “I could learn.”

 

“Um hm,” I reply. “I’ll think about it.” Hinata smiles walking up to me kissing me passionately. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist trapping him into my body. I groan when he slides his hands into my hair making a mess of it. Fuck, I get hard soon as he thrust against me. “Ugghhh….sure you don’t want to mate?” Hinata nods his head unable to even speak. My hands grab his ass.

 

“A-ahh…." he moans.

 

“You sure?” I ask hoping I broke him down a little. I rub my hard dick against him smelling his lust rise.

 

“I’m sure…….” he mutters. Damnit.

 

“Alright,” I reply kissing his forehead. “If I don’t wake up on my own come and get me.” Hinata nods with his face as red as mine I’m sure. I head into our bedroom stripping out of my clothes. I hate going to sleep in my clothes. They always feel so bulky and heavy. I will get dressed before Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrive. I snuggle under the covers with sleep claiming me very quickly.

 

I didn’t realize I was so tired, dear god. I guess moving those computers and getting everything set up took some time. I struggle to open my eyes. I was tossing and turning for a while. I stare up at the ceiling waiting for the sleep to wear off. Before I could grab my phone to see the time I can feel Hinata licking me. I look down at him and he smiles up at me.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked with sleep still heavy in my voice.

 

“I’m going to take care of you like you always do me,” says Hinata lowly. I notice that he is completely naked as he leans over and allowing me a better view of his ass. He swallows my head humming and I feel the vibration throughout my whole body.

 

“A-ahhh….."I groan. Hinata moans with my dick in his mouth in response. He continues to move his head up and down as his hands rub the tops of my thighs, feels so good. I look down as I feel my dick get wetter curious to know what the hell is he doing. I watch as Hinata goes back and forth between sucking and allowing drool to escape his mouth. I watch as the saliva hit my dick and Hinata begins to move his hand up and down stroking me to work it in. "Jesus…."

 

Hinata looks at me as he swallows me again sucking so hard his cheeks are hollowed out. Fuck, I slide my hand into his hair enjoying this. I still feel like I’m not going to cum. Don’t get me wrong it feels great but its nothing like feeling Hinata insides. I love playing in his hair as he continues to pleasure me. I can tell he is giving it his all but I'm not close to cumming than I was 15 minutes ago. Hinata finally sits up and I see his crown shiny, wet, very hard.

 

"Damn…ugghh……” he hisses. “Condom now!” I reach into the nightstand quickly hoping he doesn’t change his mind. I grab a napkin to remove most the drool so I won’t have any problems with the condom. Hinata hops on me as soon as I have it on. Only once he is close can I smell the slick.

 

“Jesus fuck…..”I moan as he begins to bounce up and down quickly. His hair flying up and down with his force.

 

“Mmmm…." he pants. “W-we don’t have a lot of time…..ha-hahh….” He won’t have to worry about that. His ass is gripping the hell out of me and he is not even cumming yet. Maybe waiting 5 days was worth it. Hinata placing his hands on my chest as he begins to move up and down with more force while rolling his hips slightly. Oh man, that feels too virtuous. 

 

“A-ahhhh….slow down….” I moan.

 

“C-can’t…..ha..ha….” he pants. “Company, soon.” Hinata grazes his hand over my nipple causing me to arch my back. My eyes are closed from the pleasure. I soon feel Hinata’s hand there again.

 

“Arrgghh…..”I moan.

 

“Nipples…." he pants sounding pleased. “Babe…..shit…." I try to look and see what he is doing but I get distracted by his left hand teasing my nipple while his right hand is in his mouth sucking his pointer finger. I grab his waist diving up into him causing him to take his hand away from his mouth. He begins to tease both my nipples as he rolls his hips.

 

“Ahhh….shit….”I moan gripping his hips making him ride me faster and deeper. He must like playing with my nipples because he is gripping me so much tighter. I begin to pant super hard trying to hold on.

 

“Tobio…." he moans. “I’m going to cum…..ha-ha…..” He stops teasing my nipples to lean over taking my mouth as I continue to have control over his hips. Hinata is panting so hard into our kiss. “Arrggghhh…..”

 

“S-shoyooo……" I moan. He opens his eyes but doesn't stop kissing me. It is just what I needed to go over the edge. "I'm cumming….mmmppphhh….ahhhhh….” I thrust Hinata down on my dick as I cum harder than anything in this world. My hands digging into his sides so hard I wonder if they will leave bruises. My body begins to shake towards the end of my orgasm causing me to growl slightly. Shoyo is looking me as I see those cheeks turn from pink to red.

 

“Cumming….h-haaaa….haaaa…." he moans barely getting the words out. His cum lands on my stomach being spread as he starts to shiver against me. "Tobio…..ahhhh…..” I stare at the ceiling waiting for my knot to expand but it doesn’t. “N-no knot again?”

 

“Yeah…..”I replied. “Weird, I wonder if I should be worried.” Hinata sits up.

 

“In this case thank god,” he says sounding exhausted. “We got 15 minutes to shower and get dressed.”

 

“Ughhh….." I groan not wanting to move. Hinata and I hop in the shower washing away the evidence of what we just did. Our room still smells of mating but I won't allow them to come into the bedroom. I head out into the living room seeing Hinata already set the table. I smile because he is going to be thrilled when we have this housewarming party. I hear a knock at the door. Hinata is still getting dressed. I don't know why it is taking him long. It's only Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I open the door and Oikawa is all smiles and Iwaizumi is Iwaizumi. I stand aside letting them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS they weren't suppose to have sex. Hinata had other plans though.....


	25. Chapter 25

KAGEYAMA

“God it feels like you’re so far away now,” says Oikawa. “Dare I say I actually miss you.”

 

"Well, that's nice to know,” I replied closing the door locking it.

 

“This is a nice place,” says Iwaizumi. “Seems a bit pricey.”

 

“It is but we plan to be here for a while,” I explained. “This room here is our office where we will work for school and keep Hinata’s books.”

 

“Hinata’s books?” questions Oikawa.

 

“Yeah,” I reply pushing the door open. “I didn’t know he was so into manga and novels. He brought them from home soon as he knew we were going to have an office.”

 

“He has taste at least,” says Iwaizumi looking at one of the titles.

 

“I have no idea,” I reply. “I don’t read any of that stuff.”

 

“Show us more,” says Oikawa. “God it smells wonderful in here.”

 

“Yes,” I agree. “I am more than ready to eat. I had to smell this for the past 2 hours.”

 

“God you didn’t sneak any?” asked Iwaizumi as I lead them to the living room and kitchen.

 

“As if I would let him do that,” says Hinata coming from the room.

 

“You are totally glowing!” exclaims Oikawa pulling Hinata in for a hug. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been doing good,” he replies. “Not looking forward to classes starting in another week.”

 

“I so don’t miss college,” said Oikawa. “It was draining my soul I swear. Oh, look at the table!" Oikawa walks over to the oval-shaped wooden table we were able to take from Kenma. It actually has a drop leaf in it making it perfect for holidays and parties. I didn't even know it had that until we took the table. Hinata put a beautiful centerpiece of flowers in the center. Not fake flowers but the real deal. I guess he brought them since he knew we were having company.

 

“I like the colors of the living room,” said Iwaizumi looking around.

 

“Thanks,” I reply. “It was mostly Hinata.”

 

“Of course it was,” says Oikawa sitting on the sofa. “Oh, this is nice. Iwai-chan can we get one! Pleaseeeee! It’s so soft!” Iwaizumi chuckles.

 

“We have a perfectly get sofa right now,” he says.

 

“Awww your no fun,” he pouts.

 

“The food should be ready in a moment,” says Hinata. 

 

“Perfect timing,” says Oikawa. “I expect nothing less.” Hinata goes into the kitchen and I can’t help but follow him.”

 

“You want to help me plate the food?” he asked. “Presentation is everything so you will need to follow my steps.”

 

“Okay," I replied standing behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. He breathes in deep.

 

“I can’t cut the meat with you on me like this,” he says lowly laughing a little.

 

“You smell too much like the soap,” I tell him. “I want to scent you.”

 

“Can you handle that without getting too happy?” he asks. He means me getting turned on, which usually happens when I scent him.

 

“You know I can’t promise that,” I say to him softly. No need in lying. Just because we had sex doesn’t mean I would not want it again.

 

“Let’s serve the plates and then you can scent me,” he smiles. I feel relief in my body hearing this. I look at Hinata plate the first meal and honestly looks like something you should get out of a restaurant. I plate two of the plates before taking them to the table. “Oikawa, I have some wine left over from the roast, would you like that to drink?”

 

“Hmmm…..” hums Oikawa. “I know you said you wanted to chat after dinner and I would like to be sober for this.”

 

“It’s not that serious,” says Hinata trying not blush. “I want you to be comfortable and completely enjoy yourself.”

 

“He will have the wine,” says Iwaizumi. “Thank you, I will pass on myself.”

 

“You could at least have a glass with me,” says Oikawa rolling his eyes. I sit down at the table not sure if I want any wine tonight. It’s not like I have to work tomorrow.

 

“Do we have enough for everyone?” I ask. 

 

“Yes,” replied Hinata. “Oikawa brought two bottles remember.”

 

“Nope,” I replied. Hinata pours the glasses before grabbing my hand. “Excuse us for a moment.” Oikawa nods having this knowing smirk on his face while Iwaizumi looks as if he could care less. He pulls Oikawa close to him as I turn my back. Good, keep his ass entertained while I scent my omega. We head into our room closing the door and the smell of mating is faint now. Hinata submissively turns his head to the side. 

 

I wrap my arms around his waist leaning down rubbing slowly over his skin. I switch to the other side doing the same. Hinata places his hands on my back groaning a little. Don’t make that noise Hinata, I’m weak for you today. I can’t stop the growl that releases from my throat as I rub him softly. At least I’m not being aggressive. Hinata almost collapses into my arms.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied shaking his head. “I just got dizzy for a moment.” I grab him lightly by his chin looking him over closer. “I’m fine Tobio.” He knows I love it when he calls me by my first name. I kiss him softly before pulling away.

 

“Let’s get back to our company,” I tell him. He nods yes following me out of the room. “You didn’t eat without us did you?”

 

“No but I damn sure had some of this wine,” smirked Oikawa. “I’m ready to taste this masterpiece, come on already.”

 

"Toru stops being rude,” said Iwaizumi. Oikawa waves him off. We sit down at the table and I take one bit of the roast exploding with juices, holy shit. “Hinata you have truly outdone yourself.”

 

“Thanks!” he grinned. “I always wanted to learn how to make a tender roast. Now I’m working on the flavor. I wanted something a little sweet but salty as well.”

 

“You have done well in my books,” says Oikawa. “I can’t wait to see what you and Tendou come up with for the baby shower.”

 

“Well Akaashi is actually kind of acting a bridezilla so I don’t know,” says Hinata.

 

“I didn’t know that,” I replied.

 

“I wanted to spare you the details,” says Hinata. “He wanted BBQ food at the baby shower and Tendou said no, it needed to be more finger foods and more elegant and Akaashi was not trying to hear that and threw a huge fit.” Iwaizumi and I begin to chuckle.

 

“Jeez,” says Iwaizumi. “I know they said pregnant people are hormonal but wow.”

 

“I’m trying to get Tendou and Akaashi to compromise,” explained Hinata. “You know how the both of them can be.”

 

“Indeed,” says Oikawa. “How is everything else going?”

 

“Good,” says Hinata grabbing his wine glass. “Sugawara has all the colors and decorations picked out. Akaashi didn’t want the traditional color for a boy which most people pick blue. He chose the color green.”

 

“Man he really is being difficult,” I admit. Hinata nods.

 

“Um so I ran into Noya and Tanaka the other day,” says Oikawa.

 

“How is he doing?” asked Hinata. “I haven’t spoken to him much since I have been busy.”

 

“Oh I will like to say he is doing well alright,” smirks Oikawa. “Saw him and Tanaka shopping and he had his hands all over Noya’s ass.”

 

“Toru stop being such a gossip,” says Iwaizumi.

 

“Oh please," he replies. "I'm sure the poor security guard got more of an eye than I did." I can't help but chuckle. As much as I love Hinata I at least try to keep my hands to myself in public.

 

“Noya would probably never admit they are a thing,” I reply. “He’s as bad as this one was before we got together.”

 

“I resent that,” says Hinata earning some chuckles. We spent the rest of dinner rehashing vacation a little and discussing our housewarming we will be having. I feel okay enough to actually have company. I’m not big on parties but this time I’m excited. Maybe it’s Hinata’s excitement I am feeling, not sure.

 

“Did you want to talk to Oikawa out here or in the study?” I asked Hinata as we wash the dishes together.

 

“I prefer to be on the comfy couch,” he grins. 

 

“Alright I will be going to the study with Iwaizumi and you text me when you are done chatting,” I replied.

 

“Okay,” he says. I can tell he is a little nervous.

 

“It’s okay,” I say lowly. “It’s just Oikawa. He won’t judge us.”

 

“I know," he replies. "Doesn't make it any less embarrassing." That I have to agree with. I'm not even sure how to bring this up to Iwaizumi, to be honest. Although I know the straightforward approach is best. We finish the dishes and I lead Iwaizumi to the office. He sits down at Hinata's chair.

 

“Must be something omega related that we alphas had to leave the room,” he says chuckling.

 

"Yeah, it is," I chuckle. "Um, something happened when we were on vacation. We have never had this happen before so I wanted to know if you knew anything and well obviously Hinata is talking to Oikawa."

 

“You’re coming to me,” says Iwaizumi crossing his arms. “This must be pretty serious.”


	26. Chapter 26

KAGEYAMA

“Not really serious,” I explain. “What happened was we woke up and Hinata was slicking, like a lot as if he was in heat but he wasn't." Iwaizumi looks like he is thinking.

 

“Anything else?” he asked.

 

“Not really," I replied. "Through our bond, I could feel his body, his inner omega begging to be mated. It has only happened that one time."

 

“What was your relationship like before this?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“It was kind of up and down,” I replied. “I mean he never wanted to be mated let alone bonded.”

 

“You guys seem fine now,” says Iwaizumi. “Did something change?”

 

“Yeah," I admit. "He finally said he loved me like he really loves me." Iwaizumi drops his arms leaning forward.

 

“That is a big deal,” he says.

 

“I know,” I replied. “I have never been so proud of anything more in my life than bonding to him but to know that he loves me. I could die tomorrow being a happy man knowing that.”

 

“When did he confess?” asked Iwaizumi. 

 

“On the last day of vacation,” I replied. “I had this romantic night planned and it just came together.” Iwaizumi nods.

 

“Let me tell you a small story,” he says. “Do you know that Oikawa was in love with me before I love him?”

 

“No,” I replied unable to hide my shock. Iwaizumi chuckles.

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “When Oikawa presented as an omega it surprised a lot of people at school, myself included. It wasn’t like he loved me instantly but I could tell our friendship had changed. I began to push him away. I was so scared to give myself to him.” Iwaizumi sighs as if he feels bad about feeling that way still. “Towards the end of our freshmen year in college, we were coming from a party. His feeling for me stronger than ever I could taste it on my tongue. We got back to the dorm and I couldn't fight how I felt for him anymore."

 

“So you loved him to the whole time?” I asked.

 

“Yes,” replied Iwaizumi. “To this day if I was to ask you when did it happen, I can’t tell you. I do know that I did love him a long time but I kept ignoring it. Sometimes I wonder why I was so afraid. I already knew he loved me, there was nothing to fear. That night in the dorm…..I went into a rut. I just had a rut the previous month, there was no reason for that to happen.”

 

“What are you saying?” I asked.

 

“It’s the body way of bringing us closer to our mate,” he says. “I’m not going to say what Hinata was feeling but if he was fighting his love for you like I did. His body forced him to mate, to connect to you, to admit his feelings. He is lucky he didn’t go into heat so he couldn’t have been fighting his feelings that hard.”

 

“Not at all,” I reply. “He had just started to accept them a bit more. He uh found out I mated an omega that works with us.” Iwaizumi face drops.

 

“And this omega works at your job!” he exclaims. “What the hell are you thinking?”

 

“Ugghhh…….” I replied. “I mated this omega earlier this year for my rut at a center. I didn’t know she worked there until I got a job there.”

 

“Why have Hinata work there?” asked Iwaizumi. “That is begging for trouble.”

 

“She is very professional,” I explain. “Besides Hinata finding that out made him realize he does have some sort of feeling for me. You saw my neck.”

 

“Ohhh,” says Iwaizumi. “That is when he found out. No wonder you mated him that evening. I was surprised you weren’t worried about me being in the next room.”

 

“I didn’t have time to worry,” I replied. “He was losing it and I had to act fast.”

 

“Thinking like a true alpha," smirked Iwaizumi. He chats more about how his relationship with Oikawa changed after his rut. He didn't hide his feelings anymore. He is, in fact, going to ask Oikawa to marry him and then bond him. I wish Hinata and I could have gone that route but this works too. I finally get a text from Hinata and we head back into the living room. I can see Oikawa had another glass of wine along with Hinata.

 

“Toru, did you seriously have to get drunk?” asked Iwaizumi walking over to him.

 

“I know you guys were talking about me,” smirks Oikawa with a slight lean from being drunk. “We had to discuss some heavy shit so yes I had a drink.” Hinata giggles and I know he buzzed as well.

 

“How much did you have?” asked Iwaizumi. Oikawa looks like he thinking hard.

 

“Hinata how much did we have?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know……” says Hinata slowly. “I know we finished this bottle.” He holds up the empty bottle that causes Oikawa to laugh.

 

“God I feel so good,” Oikawa grins. “It has been so long since I felt this good.”

 

“Really?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“I’m not talking about sex,” says Oikawa causing me and Hinata to blush. I swear he is much too open. Iwaizumi growls not happy with him saying that out loud I guess. “Kageyama is completely in love with Hinata he is not thinking about me, Jesus.” Iwaizumi looks at me.

 

“If you don’t mind I’m getting this guy home,” says Iwaizumi before picking Oikawa up into his arms bridal style.

 

“I can walk,” whines Oikawa before nuzzling his face in Iwaizumi chest. Iwaizumi growls lowly and I know exactly what he wants to do to Oikawa.

 

“It’s cool," I replied. "Let me get the door for you." I can smell his desire rising quickly. I hope they can make it back to the apartment. At that rate, I don't know. I open the door and close it right away not wanting to smell anything else from them. I walk back into the living room and Hinata is slumped over. I sit down next to him.

 

“How are you feeling?” I ask him. He looks up smiling at me.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “What did you find out from Iwaizumi?”

 

“You first,” I replied. “Since you decided to polish off a bottle of wine.”

 

“Not by myself,” he pouts. “I was so nervous and embarrassed it helped me relax.”

 

“You should have let me scent you if you were that nervous,” I reply.

 

“I actually wanted some more wine,” he says.

 

“Finally the truth,” I state throwing my hands up.

 

“You want to keep nagging me or hear how things went?” he asks.

 

“I want to know,” I replied. Hinata face is red but it could be from the alcohol or nervousness, maybe both. He takes a deep breath.

 

“Oikawa said that I was holding out on you and my body kind of forced us to mate," he says. "I mean I get it but at the same time, I don't. I mean we mate during heat and off of heat."

 

“According Iwaizumi you were denying your heart’s true feelings,” I reply.

 

“How would he know!” says Hinata. “I knew I was falling in love with you but I wanted to make sure it was love before moving forward.” I know he is telling the truth because it always felt like he was doubting himself. “How would Iwaizumi know?”

 

“He was in your position,” I reply. “Let’s just leave it at that. At least you didn’t go into heat.”

 

“God I was in heat the previous week," says Hinata. "I love mating you but damn that would have killed me to go into heat again so soon."

 

“I agree,” I replied. “You ready to head into the room for the night?”

 

“Yeah,” he says smiling. “I want to cuddle up in our bed with the fluffy blankets.” I laugh a little as I stand up holding my hand out to him. He takes it and we make our way to the bedroom. Sometimes it is good to just spend an evening curled up next to the one you love.


	27. Chapter 27

HINATA

“I will be back later,” says Kageyama pulling up in front Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment building. 

 

“Right,” I confirm. “The gifts are already wrapped so you should be good.” I got Akaashi baby hangers, a baby bathrobe, and a baby diaper trash can. I had to stop myself from getting carried away with buying stuff. I lean over kissing Kageyama. "I'll see you soon." I climb out of the car feeling tired and my day has not even gotten started. That is been me a lot lately. I just feel tired all the damn time. Probably stress with school and working full time. I really want to be offered a permanent position like Kageyama so I refuse to cut back my hours. I get to the front door knocking loudly. I’m greeted by Sugawara.

 

“Hey!” he exclaims. “Tendou is not here yet but he is on the way.”

 

“Awesome,” I reply stepping inside. “Where is Akaashi?”

 

"He is in the living room watching TV," says Sugawara. "Bokuto went out to get him a cheeseburger because he is hungry.” I chuckle.

 

“Of course he is,” I replied. I walk straight to the kitchen. We made sure to get everything we needed for today. I did convince Tendou and Akaashi to compromise. We are doing pulled pork sliders, pasta salad with tuna, small turkey sandwiches, and some fruit punch to serve to drink. I love the fact the foods are something that makes for great leftovers. Tendou is making the cupcakes, Akaashi refused to have a cake so we went with cupcakes. Bridezilla I tell you. I get out their crockpot getting the pork going for the sliders. Sugawara actually finished decorating as he arrived well before me. I join him and Akaashi in the living room. “Excited?”

 

“Excited to get this over with,” says Akaashi. “This little boy is getting uncomfortable. I can’t wait until he comes out.” Sugawara rubs his belly.

 

“I wish I could be pregnant,” he says.

 

“You want to do it,” says Akaashi. “All it takes is one time with these alphas.” Omegas can conceive with betas but it can take more time for conception.

 

“You didn’t get a litter like some people," I point out. My mom had me and then my sister some years later. Most of the time the younger the omega the more babies they can carry. It has been reported some carrying up to as many as 8. The thought of that makes me cringe.

 

“I would have killed Bokuto,” says Akaashi. “He is so damn happy.”

 

“That’s great right,” says Sugawara still rubbing his belly. “I mean some alphas get mad when they find an omega is pregnant.”

 

“Or leave them,” I replied folding my arms. I refuse to let that happen. I doubt Kageyama would leave me alone and pregnant. I smile because I truly do have an amazing alpha.

 

“I know,” says Akaashi. “I don’t mean to be so hard on him but being pregnant is hard as hell. Don’t get me started on the sex.”

 

“Are…you still having sex?” asked Sugawara.

 

“We are,” says Akaashi. He chuckles. “I must admit pregnant sex feels good.”

 

“How so?” I asked.

 

“It’s hard to explain…….” said Akaashi. “We do have to go slow. He can’t go all crazy and shit like most alphas do. It just makes things much more intimate.”

 

“Daichi is always sweet,” says Sugawara. “Even during his rut.” I chuckle because Kageyama is still sweet too but if his climax is too strong all bets are off.

 

“He looks like the type,” says Akaashi. “No offense.”

 

“No taken,” says Sugawara shrugging and pulling back.

 

“We’re super lucky,” I say.

 

“How so?” asked Sugawara.

 

“We literally have like the best alphas ever,” I admit. “I mean we are not treated like slaves at all.”

 

“So true,” says Sugawara. “I mean we are still people with feelings. Just because they are stronger and smarter doesn’t mean they are better than us.”

 

“Oh please,” says Akaashi. “Not all alphas are smart. I have run into some stupid alphas in high school, college and even at my job. They should really change that shit in the health books.”

 

“You know they won’t,” I replied. “I mean look at how many of us are strong volleyball players despite being omegas.”

 

“Um hm,” says Sugawara. “I’m just glad they didn’t kick us off the team.”

 

“Now if we could get the national league to accept omegas,” I replied. I’m still upset about not being able to pursue a professional career. We hear a knock at the door. I stand up being the closest walking to the front door. “About time,” I joke.

 

“Very funny,” says Tendou. “You mind helping me.”

 

“Sure,” I reply taking some bags.

 

“Alright,” says Tendou. “Thank you. I already made the tuna pasta salad and cupcakes. I wanted to ice the cupcakes here as my drive over gave them time to cool off.”

 

“Smart thinking," I replied. "I got the pulled pork started and it should be ready in 4 hours."

 

“Excellent,” says Tendou reaching the kitchen. He sits his bags on the counter. “I picked up some reinforcements along the way.” I see him pull out the white bag I know too well.

 

“Thank god,” says Akaashi. “I have no idea what is keeping Bokuto. I’m going to starve to death waiting on him.”

 

“You know I got you,” says Tendou smiling. I take the white bag walking into the living room. I allow Akaashi to pick first and then Sugawara. I’m happy when I pull one from the bag. I smell the meat bun and my stomach starts to turn a little. I ignore it because I know I’m not sick. I take a bit of my meat bun feeling the vomit rise in my throat. I drop my meat bun running into the kitchen barfing in the trash can.

 

“Jesus……” says Sugawara coming over. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” I say weakly. “I don’t know what happened? Maybe a bad meat bun, ugh….”

 

“They taste good to me,” says Akaashi with his mouth full. Tendou came over to me patting my back.

 

“I think he needs some ginger ale,” he says. “That may calm his stomach.”

 

“I’m fine really,” I say standing up. I smell the meat bun scent in the air which has me leaning over again. I’m fighting to not vomit again but the smell, it’s so awful.

 

“I’m going to take him outside for a moment,” says Tendou. He leads me outside and I feel much better smelling the fresh air. “Better?”

 

“God yes,” I reply. “I want a meat bun but it just…didn’t work out.”

 

“Think you coming down with something?” asked Tendou.

 

“Maybe,” I shrug. “I mean I have been exhausted lately. I have to force myself out of bed.”

 

“School that bad?” he asked.

 

“I mostly think it’s the combo of school and work,” I admit.

 

“Sounds stressful indeed,” said Tendou.

 

“Yeah," I reply. "Most of the time I feel pretty nausea in the morning but for the rest of the day, I'm good. I thought that was what I was having was another spell. No, this one was the real deal.” I chuckle for a minute and then notice Tendou looks really serious. “Tendou?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied.

 

“Why do you have that look on your face?” I asked.

 

“Well…” he says slowly. “It sounds like your pregnant.” I begin to laugh and notice he is not laughing with me.

 

“You can’t be serious,” I replied. “Kageyama and I use protection every single time. There is no way.”

 

“Hey, don’t take my word for it,” he says holding his hands in the air. “When was the last time you had your heat?” I think about it and I really can’t remember. I mean Kageyama and I have been going at it like rabbits so I don’t know. I guess Tendou can read the look on my face. “Oh well I mean just take a pregnancy test. That will let you know for sure.” Pregnant? I can’t be. We were so careful. “Come on, let’s enjoy the baby shower and not panic just yet.”

 

“I mean people miss their heats right?” I asked. 

 

“It’s rare,” says Tendou scratching his head. “But it’s rare. Most of the time it’s due to the omega not being healthy.” I’m certainly not sick to the point I shouldn’t be getting a heat. “Come on, you will drive yourself crazy thinking about it.”

 

“But…” I start to say.

 

“No buts,” says Tendou opening the front door. “In you go.” I can’t smell the meat bun anymore as the pulled pork is starting to smell up the room.

 

“Everything okay?” asked Sugawara.

 

"Yeah," says Tendou. “He just needed some are. Now, where was I? Oh yes, icing the cupcakes." Tendou heads back to the counter focused on his cupcakes while I take the time to check the pulled pork with my mind swimming. I go back to my friends trying to put on a good face but I’m so worried. Bokuto to finally showed up and Akaashi got full on meat buns and didn’t even want the burger anymore. The time of the party is arriving quickly. I just sat out the sliders completing the table. I am standing in a corner with my arms wrapped around my body. “Hey,” I look up at Tendou. “Did you want me to take you to the store?”

 

“Yes!” I exclaim. “Please, I can’t even function right now.” Tendou nods.

 

“Alright let’s get going so we can be back in time for everyone to arrive,” he says. “Bokuto, we need to make a quick run. We will be right back.”

 

“Sure thing,” grins Bokuto with his hands glued to Akaashi belly. He lays his face on the top of his belly with Akaashi rolling his eyes but he does seem to enjoy it. Tendou and I head out of the door down to his car. I get buckled in and he takes off down to the corner store. I nervously play with my hands feeling sick the closer we get to the store. Tendou doesn’t say anything as he lets the silence fill the car. He pulls into the parking space pretty close to the front doors.

 

“Did you want me to come with you?” he asked.

 

"Uh, I think I do it,” I replied. I slowly get out of the car wondering if I am pregnant when did I get pregnant? How far am I? What about school? What about work? Oh god…..I walk into the store looking at the signs above looking for the planned parenthood aisle. I locate it in the back right before you get to vitamins. I walk past the condoms and lubes focusing on the pregnancy test. They have so many and I don't know which one to get. I look at the prices and they are so damn expensive. What the hell is wrong with them? I mean 20 bucks for me to pee on a stick? Unbelievable. I grab two different brands not sure which to go with. I head to the front paying for my test. I don't go back to the car but instead, head to the bathroom to take at least one test. I will have the results in less than a minute.

 

I follow the instructions before sitting the test down and looking at my phone. Kageyama text me saying he is on the way. I sign because I can’t wait to see him but depending on what this says I would rather avoid him. Another text comes through.

 

Kageyama: Oi, what’s wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy. Are you okay?

 

Hinata: I’m fine just all the excitement.

 

Kageyama: It’s that but your nervous and you felt sick early but I didn’t ask since it went away

 

Man, this bonded stuff makes it really hard to hide anything. I take a deep breath looking at my phone but the test catches my eye and I see the two lines indicating I'm pregnant. I almost drop my phone but recover before it leaves my hand.

 

Hinata: I’m fine. I will see you in a few.

 

Kageyama: I will see you soon. We will have a talk because you are panicking right now. It’s actually making my chest hurt.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I say out loud. I shove the test in the bag with the rest of the items running out of the bathroom. I head outside and Tendou is on his phone. I get in the car, he glances at me before starting up the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew this though right XD


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have been super busy with work. Feel free to leave me a comment regarding when the next chapter will be posted because otherwise I could forget in a sense. Once we get past February I should be back to regular posting. Thank Hxneylxrd for this chapter. I probably wouldn't have been posted until this upcoming Thursday on the 20th.

HINATA

“Ushijima,” Tendou says into the phone. “I know baby showers are not your thing but you said you would be here. No, you don't have to play the games, it's not about that, it's about support." I always thought their relationship was perfect. Not that this is super terrible or anything. "I'm not trying to hear that Ushijima, you better be here in 20 minutes.” Tendou ends the call. "Sorry, you had to hear that." 

 

“It’s okay,” I told him. “Kageyama was texting me that he is on his way and everything.” Tendou nods.

 

“I try not to yell at my boyfriend,” he says. “I don’t ask him for much but this, I want him here at this baby shower. We worked hard on it.”

 

“True,” I agree.

 

“You were in there a while,” states Tendou.

 

“Yeah,” I reply lowly.

 

“You took the test didn’t you?” he asked.

 

“I couldn’t wait,” I reply. “I needed to know….” Tendou looks at me.

 

“You will be okay red,” he says. “I know it seems scary right now but Kageyama strikes me as the proud type. I mean he has a good job and makes sure you have everything. I doubt a baby is going to change anything.”

 

“I have school!” I exclaim. “I’m so close to finished. We are not married and…and…” Tendou waves me off as we pull into the parking lot.

 

“Your excuses are weak," he says. "I'm not going to even bother responding. Look I will keep your secret or whatever. Like I said things will be fine." He parks the car and we get out and I take the bag with me not really wanting to take it in the house but I can't just leave it there. We head into the house and see a few people have arrived. Daichi, Kenma, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi. Kuroo is seriously stuffing his face already. Kenma sees me walking over.

 

“Thank god you’re back,” he says. “You want to sneak out of here?” I laugh.

 

“Actually yes,” I reply. “I can’t because Kageyama is on his way.”

 

“Here you go,” said Sugawara handing me a cup of fruit punch. “I’m waiting for the others to arrive but the first game is to see how can defrost their baby first.” Kenma rolls his eyes. “It’s just a baby in an ice cube, you don’t have to do anything except trying to get it free from the cube.”

 

“Simple enough,” I reply. “Thanks, Suga, I'm going to go fix my plate." Sugawara smiles before moving to check the table with presents on it. I sigh and I can feel Kenma’s eyes on me.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” I hiss. Kenma looks taken back.

 

“I’m not use to seeing you snap at me,” he states not put off at all. “Must be something serious.”

 

“It is and I don’t want to talk about it,” I reply. “I have to get ready to put my best face on when Kageyama gets here. He is already pulling me aside for a chat.”

 

“A chat and not to fuck right?” asked Kenma.

 

“What?” I exclaim. “God no.”

 

“I don’t know…….." he says. "According to a little bird, you guys were all over each other on vacation."

 

“It was vacation!” I say defensively. “Jesus can we live.”

 

“Sure you can,” says Kenma. “Just breathe a little. You guys are always up on each other, I barely even see you anymore.” I feel bad because I don’t really see him as much as I use to.

 

“Is that why you’re really saying this?” I ask. “You miss me.”

 

“Whatever,” says Kenma looking away. He does miss me.

 

“We will get together soon,” I reply. “I promise. Did you want anything to eat?”

 

“A little,” he says as we watch Kuroo’s greedy ass going back for seconds. I grab a little of everything with Kenma grabbing just a slider and some more punch. We make our way to an open spot at the table, I still have my bag in hand. “What is that your carrying?”

 

“Oh, I had to run to the store,” I replied. “I will put it in the car once Kageyama gets here.”

 

“Right,” he says. “When do I get to see your new place?”

 

“Soon,” I reply smiling. “Kageyama and I didn’t want to outshine the baby shower.”

 

“Oh please,” says Kenma. "A housewarming is something completely different from a baby shower."

 

“I know but I didn’t want people to have to do too much at once,” I further explain. Kenma takes a bit of his slider. He’s not buying the excuse but it’s the honest truth. Akaashi deserves all the love and attention of their new family member. Almost everyone that was invited is here. I know his family has one planned for him and he really doesn’t want to go, no surprise there. We had to fight just to get this one done for him. Bokuto is taking a lot of pictures when Kageyama arrives. He says hi but makes his way over to me quickly.

 

“Hi Kenma,” he greets. Kenma waves.

 

“Can I have the keys?” I ask. “I need to put my bag in the car, I don’t want to leave it.”

 

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “Let’s walk together.” I hear Kenma click his tongue causing me to look at him. He has that “I told you so” look on his face.

 

“Leaving already,” pouts Sugawara.

 

“No,” I replied. “I just need to put something in the car.”

 

“Great!” says Sugawara. He is really worried this won’t go well, everything is good though. We walk outside and down the stairs to the car. I put the bag on the floor in the passenger seat knowing I will be sitting there when we leave. I close the door and I see Kageyama hand block me in.

 

“What’s going on with you?” he asked. “Are you still sick?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I feel much better but earlier I felt like shit.” Kageyama leans closer to me, I think he is going to kiss me but he stops short.

 

“You feel better,” he says. “Something is still there though.”

 

“You’re overthinking this,” I tell him.

 

“I’m not overthinking it,” says Kageyama. “I feel it.” He takes my wrist rubbing it against his scent gland on his neck. I sigh feeling his concern melt away as he scents me. I let him continue to rub until he feels better. I begin to become light headed smelling his scent so strongly. I look up at Kageyama and I can’t help but think…..we made a baby…together. I begin to blush and Kageyama smiles before kissing me. “You still get nervous when I do that?”

 

“Sometimes……” I replied.

 

“You feel calmer now,” he states. “Let’s get back to the baby shower.” I take Kageyama’s hand and feel his happiness at the gesture right away. I smile as we head back into the apartment. The rest of the remaining guest arrive and we get started on the baby games. I’m glad there are only 3 games. 

 

Noya ends up winning the first game of melting the baby trapped in an ice cube. He held the cube in his mouth melting it faster. The second game I was not a fan of which was creating a baby out of playdoh. Mine didn't even look like a person let alone a baby. Sugawara ended up winning that one as Akaashi liked his baby the best. The last game we got to pass around a 100 dollar gift card. Every time Akaashi opened a gift and it was blue you passed it to the person to your right. The last person with the gift card wins which was Ushijima. I bet he is glad he showed now. I begin to yawn as people begin to leave.

 

“Thanks for coming,” says Bokuto. “I know Akaashi acts like this wasn’t a big deal but it is.”

 

“I know,” I replied standing beside Kageyama. I look and see Oikawa touching Akaashi belly. I wonder does Akaashi ever get tired of people rubbing his belly. “I was glad to help, really.”

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Your gifts were great! I loved the baby robe, he is going to look so handsome in it.” I smile because that was actually not on Akaashi list but I thought it was so cute I had to get it.

 

“I want pictures when he wears it!” I exclaim.

 

“You will be the first one I send them to!” says Bokuto. Kageyama and Bokuto do some fist pump and I give Bokuto a quick hug. I already told Akaashi I was leaving and he begged me to take everyone else with me. Kageyama grabs my hand as we head out the door. 

 

“Have a good time?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “It was a long day for me since I help cook but otherwise it was better than I expected. I’m glad everyone showed.”

 

“Yeah,” says Kageyama pulling out his keys. “You talk to Noya?”

 

“For a minute,” I replied. “He was avoiding the topic of Tanaka. I wonder if he wants to keep the relationship under wraps. I could smell Tanaka on him faintly. It’s as if he was trying to wash the smell away.”

 

“He was,” says Kageyama. “Did you noticed Tanaka and him weren’t talking, Tanaka was pissed about that.”

 

“Really,” I reply. “I missed all of that.”

 

“For sure,” says Kageyama unlocking the doors. “You seem really distracted this evening.”

 

“I wasn’t,” I lie. “I was just tired.”

 

“Well you can rest for the evening,” says Kageyama. We climb into the car and head home. At this moment I was really missing being around the corner from them within walking distance. Now it takes a bit longer. Kageyama tells me about his day at home while I was gone. He sounds like he made good use of his time by working out and doing some light cleaning. I’m listening but it’s hard to. 

 

I can’t help but wonder should I even be having this baby. I place my hand over my stomach knowing I could never terminate a child. This child didn’t ask to be here or created. It deserves a fighting chance. Kageyama and I will make great parents, I just know it. We pull up to the house and the exhaustion hits me hard. I struggle up the stairs almost. I head inside tossing the bag to the side running straight to the bathroom to pee. Good lord, I’m not use to having to pee so badly. I decide to wash up when I’m done so I don’t have to go back in the bathroom. I head into our bedroom removing my shirt and I see Kageyama sitting on the bed with the pregnancy test in his hand. I’m surprised but not at the same time. That doesn’t stop my heart from dropping.

 

“Were you going to tell me?” he asked looking up.

 

“I was going to,” I mutter. I feel jittery so I head to the draw grabbing my nightshirt. I pull it over my head before putting my clothes up. Kageyama hasn’t moved from his spot on the bed. I go and sit on my side staring at his back.

 

“How long have you known?” he asked.

 

“I just found out today,” I said quickly. Kageyama after much uncomfortable silence turns to look at me.

 

“I wish you would have told me sooner,” he said. Kageyama stands up removing his clothes before getting into bed beside me completely naked. "Are you scared?" 

 

“Hell yes I’m scared,” I cried. “I don’t even know when this happened. I mean we always use protection.”

 

“Except that one time……” he says softly.

 

“What?” I question looking at him. “When?” His face begins to look flush.

 

“When we made love for the first time,” he says. “You said you loved me….on vacation…..” Kageyama sighs. I try to think back to that moment. I mostly remembered not wanting to mate because we had a lot to do that morning but my body had other plans. He felt so good inside of me but he always does. That time felt different and I wonder if this was why.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” I asked. “I mean did you do it purpose?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” yells Kageyama with so much venom I flinch. "I would never do that to you….it was honestly an accident. I was hoping you didn't get pregnant. I didn't realize we had sex without the condom until my knot went down and I pulled out. I should have told you then but I mean I was hoping you didn't since you weren't on your heat." I run my hands through my hair knowing I really can't be mad at him. He did what any alpha would do seeing their omega in need. "Please tell me you want to keep the baby." I look at Kageyama and he looks so close to tears. I grab his hand holding it tightly.

 

“I would never kill our baby,” I tell him almost close to crying myself. Kageyama leans his head against mine. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what to think based on your wild emotions earlier,” he says. “I love you so much and I love our baby.” Kageyama places his hand on my stomach and I can’t hold back the tears as I begin to cry. Kageyama kisses me passionately. “Don’t cry….”

 

“What about work?” I asked. “I don’t have any insurance because I’m just an intern. I mean what if they won’t keep me.”

 

“They will don’t you worry about it,” says Kageyama. “I can add you to my insurance.”

 

“Tobio,” I sigh. “We have to be married to do that.” I look at him, his face is serious. “You want to marry me?”

 

“I have wanted to marry you since we bonded Shoyo,” he says. “I just had to wait until you loved me.” I feel so bad because I certainly didn’t love him in the beginning. To think I thought he was proposing on vacation which he didn’t but now I know he at least thought about it. Not the most romantic way to ask but this is Kageyama.

 

"I don't know…," I reply slowly. "Everything is happening so fast, the bond, a baby, now marriage…..” Kageyama cups my face.

 

“We were always going to get married,” he says. “You love me, you want to be with me, don’t let this baby scare you.” I look into his eyes and I know he is right. This little part of me that is scared is making up excuses.

 

“When?” I ask him. Kageyama breaks out into a huge grin. “They are closed on Sunday’s so we can check on Tuesday after work since we don’t have classes those days.”

 

“Shouldn’t we wait until we’re sure I’m pregnant?” I ask. Kageyama looks at me as if I just said something stupid.

 

“We are getting married because we love each other,” says Kageyama. “I just want that to be clear.” Kageyama leans close to me kissing me and I kiss him back. I believe in everything he is saying but that doesn’t make me any less scared. God, I need to tell Kenma what’s going on when I get chance. I need to talk this out big time.


	29. Chapter 29

HINATA

Kageyama and I end up cuddled up watching movies for the night. I feel asleep in his arms and woke up in the same position. God, I have to pee, I go to move and Kageyama growls. This wasn’t his normal growl but a protective one. He has his arm draped over my side, hand planted on my lower stomach.

 

“Tobio,” I whisper. He stirs as he pushes me back against his stomach. He kisses my neck letting me know he is awake. “I have to pee.” He lets me go groaning and I wonder did he even realize what he was doing. I head to the bathroom feeling much better after I emptied my bladder. I peak into the room and Kageyama is still in bed. I can’t help but smile because he actually looks really cute although he is tired. Maybe I should cook him breakfast. I walk over peering down at him for a moment. I lean over kissing his cheek, yeah I will get breakfast started. I go to lean up and Kageyama pulls me on top of him.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked looking up at me.

 

“I was going to fix breakfast,” I inform him. Kageyama eyes are tracing my face as his hand grips my lower back. I lean down kissing him not having to be asked. The kiss is slow, endearing and not rushed at all. Our lust quickly fills the air as we continue to kiss. I honestly didn’t expect him to still be attracted to me, I mean I am carrying a baby most likely. Kageyama slides his hand into my hair causing me to groan. I shift where I’m straddling him. My slick is starting to produce as I go back to kissing Kageyama.

 

“Mmmppphh…." groans Kageyama gripping me a little tighter. I grind against him pulling out of the kiss so I can kiss his neck. His scent is so strong I begin to feel a little dizzy. Kageyama hands slide down my lower to my ass gripping tightly.

 

“H-ha..haaahhh….” I moan into his neck. I begin to hump his leg although I really don’t to. Kageyama is growling as he grips me tighter. I continue to tease him a little longer before deciding to allow him inside of me. He is whimpering and whining by the time I give in. I still have my nightshirt on. I raise it a little bit as I position myself over Kageyama.

 

“No condom?” he asked.

 

“I’m already pregnant,” I replied. “No point in using it now……arrgghhhh." It is a completely different experience being aware there is no layer of plastic between us. "Ohhh…..” He feels so warm and it feels like this is how it is meant to be. I look down at Kageyama as I begin to ride him slowly remembering to take my time. I know I’m early in my pregnancy but I don’t want to hurt the baby.

 

“A-ah…ahhhh…” moans Kageyama arching his back as his hands travel to hold my hips. I continue to roll my hips mind blown how I ended up here. I was suppose to still be living with my best friend enjoying my senior year. Yet here I am bonded, very much in love, and expecting. I locate my spot surprising myself. “Arrgghh….”

 

“Nngggghh…..” I moan leaning forward a little. I’m sure Kageyama felt me tighten around him. I am panting hard becoming tired quicker than normal.

 

“I can…mmmm….take over,” says Kageyama. I nod my head yes slowing down. I lean over wrapping my arms around his neck as he flips us over. I’m glad I don’t have to tell him to slow down as he continues the pace I had going. “Hmmm…ah-ahhh…..”

 

“Tobio…." I moan arch my back towards him. I don't know what it is but there is nothing like having him above me, feeling the weight of his body…it just does things to me. He growls happily to hear his name spilling from my lips. He speeds up a little bit but not enough to make me worry. At some point, he ends up slobbering all over my neck and I have made a complete mess of his hair. I'm close to my orgasm and my body begins to shake lightly.

 

“Oh Shoyo…." he moans. “You’re going to….mmmm….have our babies.” 

 

“Ah-ahhh…..”I moan in response. I didn’t just hear him, I could feel him. He is so proud, excited, not an ounce of fear in him. Kageyama slows down his pace towards my spot. I grip his hair tightly but this does not stop his hips. "Mmmppphh…..”

 

“You’re going to give us such…..ha-hahhhh……pretty babies…..” he moans leaning down close to me.

 

“Tobio…ahhhhh…”I moan releasing his hair and placing my hands on his shoulder.

 

“Ha-hahhh….so glad…mmmm…..” he moans. “You’re marrying me….arrghhh…I’m…close….” I once again arch back allowing him the perfect angle as he begins to shake. “L-love you….”

 

“M-me too…..” I moan against his lips as he gets closer. “Ahhh….love you….I’m going….arggghhh…to cum” Kageyama growls loudly and I’m afraid he is about to lose control. Kageyama sits back on his knees sitting up. He pulls me upward to meet his chest. I wrap my legs around his waist burying my face in his shoulder. This position allows him to be deeper. Kageyama holds on to my hips beginning to guide me. He leans into my neck kissing it loosely. The feeling is too much for me and I begin to thrust my hips as best as I can to meet his thrusts. “Tobio…..oh my god…….arrrghhhh………” I begin to cum hard with my body shaking. I didn’t even get a chance to tell him I was cumming but I know he felt it.

 

“Fuuccckkk…..nnnggghhhh…." moans Kageyama burying his lips into my neck. He doesn’t bite me at all but sucks really hard. My eyes widen as I feel him cum inside of me.

 

“Ohhh….”I moan. I can feel a different kind of warmth spreading through my body. Kageyama and I both are panting.

 

“Did you feel that?” asked Kageyama against my neck.

 

“God yes……” I say lowly trying not to moan. I think the one time I missed it because I was focused on the knot. Kageyama continues to cradle me moving his lips away from my neck. “I’m going to be going out today.”

 

“Go where?” asked Kageyama on high alert.

 

“It’s okay,” I instruct. “I want to see Kenma.” Kageyama doesn’t calm down, his protective shield is up. “Fine, I can have him come here. He has been wanting to see the apartment away.” I can sense Kageyama relaxing.

 

“Thank you,” he says. “I can cook breakfast this morning. I want you to take it easy.”

 

“Tobio, it’s not like I’m 8 months pregnant or something," I stated looking at him. I look at him and know it is a losing fight. "I want French toast and bacon."

 

“I can do that,” says Kageyama. “I will also be cooking eggs, you will have some on your plate because you need the protein.”

 

“Alright,” I reply laying my head on his shoulder. I lean over kissing his neck lightly earning a groan from him. ‘Still sensitive?”

 

“Yeah,” he admits. “Let me grab some paper towels and I will lift you.” He reaches the paper towels on the nightstand with no problems, those long arms I’m not surprised. Kageyama rips off some before lifting me up. I can hear a slurping sound which is so weird. I can feel his essence leaking out of me but he has a paper towel to catch it all. 

 

"Jeez…," I replied. "No wonder I got pregnant." Kageyama looks at me and starts to laugh. I smile before laughing along with him. Kageyama heads into the kitchen to get things started. I wash up before grabbing my phone calling Kenma. He picks up on the second ring.

 

“Get off me Kuroo," he demands. "Hey, Hinata."

 

“Thanks for answering,” I replied. “I uh wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my apartment today?”

 

“Why?” he asked. “Feeling guilty?”

 

“Yes but that is not why I’m asking you over,” I explain. “I need to talk to you but Kageyama is on high alert and doesn’t want me leaving the apartment.”

 

“Wow…okay then,” says Kenma. “Is there a certain time you want me to come over?” I pull my phone away from my ear seeing it is almost 10:45. 

 

“You can come at noon or 1,” I reply.

 

“Are you cooking?” yells Kuroo in the background.

 

“You weren’t invited,” says Kenma. “This is just best friends.” I giggle.

 

“I don’t plan on cooking,” I replied. “If you need something to eat grab it along the way. No meat buns please.” I remember that horrible reaction from yesterday.

 

“You know I’m not a big meat bun person,” chuckles Kenma. “I will see you in an hour or 2.”

 

“Thanks!” I exclaim.

 

“So I can’t come,” pouted Kuroo.

 

“Bye Hinata,” says Kenma. He hangs up promptly and I almost feel bad for Kuroo. I will have to see where those two are in their relationship. Kuroo loves being around Kenma but you know Kenma is fine being alone most of the time. I get up getting dressed before fixing up the room a bit. I had put in a plugin hoping to mask the smell of sex. Kageyama comes into the room with my plate. 

 

“Don’t be doing too much,” he instructs. God is this why Akaashi started snapping at Bakuto. I mean I can still straighten things up. I guess if he wants to spoil me I should let him. I sit down on the bed.

 

“I won’t,” I reply. “Kenma will be over around noon or 1. He might bring his own food with him.” I get comfortable against the pillows behind me grabbing my plate. Like promised Kageyama gave me some eggs, bacon and French toast. I turn on the TV as Kageyama leaves back out of the room. He comes back with OJ which I happily take. 

 

“Are you going to tell Kenma?” he asked sitting beside me with his own plate.

 

“Yeah,” I reply barely chewing. “If that is okay with you?”

 

“Of course it is,” he replied. “Don’t forget to make your appointment to confirm asap.”

 

“I will do it first thing tomorrow,” I reply. I doubt he will let me forget. “So um when did you want to get married?”

 

“As soon as we can,” he replied not thinking about it. “We need to get you on my insurance. I hope to have you on there before your appointment.” Man, I need to tell my mom but I think I will do that after I talk to the doctor. Kageyama and I eat watching TV and talking a little bit about school and work. I feel that Kageyama is bothered with me going to school but this semester has been paid for. I can’t just drop the classes now. Kageyama checks the living room and office to ensure everything is to his liking before Kenma arrives. I move to the living room more than excited for some company. I am reading until I hear a knock at the door. I hop up almost running to the front door when I realized Kageyama would freak out if I did. I open the front door and Kenma is there with his hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. I grin hugging him although he obviously didn’t want the hug.


	30. Chapter 30

HINATA

“You just saw me yesterday,” Kenma says once I let him go.

 

"I know but now we really get to talk,” I reply closing the door. “Kageyama is here but he’s in the bedroom.” Kenma looks around the entrance way. “Over here is our office.” I open the door and Kenma lets out a small laugh.

 

“As if you are ever in here,” he states.

 

“Very funny,” I replied. “So far I am mostly in here to do school work. I do find it easier to work at the desk. I still like to study from my bed though.”

 

“I would too,” says Kenma walking down the hall. He didn’t go into the office being super respectful I think.

 

“You are more than welcome to look around,” I tell him reaching our kitchen and living room.

 

“It’s so big,” he states. “It makes our old space look small.”

 

“I know,” I replied walking to sit on the couch. “Sad thing is this is the medium sized floor plan. They had one bigger than this.”

 

“Jeez mid as well get a house,” says Kenma sitting down.

 

“Right,” I laugh. “So how are things with you? Good?” Kenma looks at me.

 

“Why do you ask?” he says still looking around before focusing on me.

 

“You sounded annoyed this morning,” I replied slowly. Kenma rolls his eyes.

 

“I was,” he sighs. “Annoyed with Kuroo. I didn’t like the fact he was trying to come along. I mean you called me, you invited me, and he was trying to invite himself.”

 

“I’m sure Kageyama wouldn’t have minded the company,” I defend.

 

“No, what he did is not okay,” says Kenma. “I’m sure you didn’t have me come all this way to discuss just Kuroo.” I swallow hard trying to think of what to say.

 

“Keep this between us for now,” I tell him.

 

“You know I don’t gossip,” says Kenma. I know he doesn’t but I had to say something just in case. I take a deep breath.

 

“Uh Kageyama and I are expecting a baby,” I say slowly. He stares at me face plain as day.

 

“You’re kidding right?” he asked.

 

“I wish,” I replied. “I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I plan to see a doctor soon to confirm things or whatever.” Now Kenma face looks like how I thought it was suppose.

 

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “What the hell? I mean how could you let this happen?”

 

"Me!" I exclaimed almost offended. "Look I have been going through some shit since I was bonded. I mean it happened and that is the end of story." My feelings are kind of hurt a little. I hear the bedroom door open and Kageyama walks over to me. He pulls me up from the couch hugging tightly.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he says breaking out of the hug cradling my face. He begins to scent my neck and wrist stopping only once I felt calm. He shoots Kenma a hard glance. “Kenma you are cool but don’t ever make Hinata feel like he is anything less. If you do you won’t be allowed back in this house.”

 

“Tobio!” I exclaimed grabbing his hand. Kenma just looks at him.

 

“I understand,” he replies tilting his head submissively.

 

“Kenma, I will be right back,” I say pulling Kageyama towards the bedroom, he isn’t budging. I tug a bit before he started moving. Kageyama walking into the room I close the door. “That was so embarrassing Tobio!”

 

“I don’t care Shoyo,” he said folding his arms. “He literally made you feel like shit. What kind of friend does that?”

 

“It wasn’t personal,” I replied.

 

“It felt personal,” says Kageyama. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

 

“It is only because Kenma knows this is the last thing I would want,” I explain. “I admit his comment hurt but I know he meant no harm.” Kageyama tilts my head up.

 

“I don’t want you to be ashamed of the life we created,” he says firmly. “Under no circumstances.” I know not to argue with him. I tilt my head submitting to his request. Kageyama leans forward kissing my neck which I was not expecting him to do. "Go back and talk to Kenma but if I feel a change in your emotions for the worse I will be right back out there. You need to be happy and calm for the baby.” Kageyama touches my lower belly causing me to blush.

 

“Alright, thanks,” I tell him walking out of the room. I see Kenma texting on his phone. “I’m back.” He doesn’t look up from the phone.

 

“You have got to be pregnant for him to be acting like that,” he says.

 

“I have to admit he has been going a bit overboard,” I reply sitting down next to him. “I have to still confirm but I’m pretty sure.” Kenma nods in agreement. 

 

“So when did this happen?” he asked.

 

“On vacation,” I replied. “Like literally the last day we kind of mated and he forgot…..” Kenma is just staring me like he is fighting back a laugh. “What?”

 

“You look so happy,” he says. “I can’t deny I’m a little jealous.”

 

“What!” I exclaim. “There is no need for you to be jealous. Kuroo is just as bad as Kageyama. Why don’t you let him bond you? He obviously loves you.”

 

“Why can’t it be on my terms,” says Kenma. “I mean I feel so pressured. Maybe I would if he would stop asking.”

 

“He is asking because he wants to make sure you want it too,” I reply. “I mean I don’t know your alpha but if he is anything like mine, he wants your approval first before doing anything. You’re the center of his world. You are not his slave or something he fucks when he is horny, he actually loves you.” Kenma actually looks emotional before wiping his eyes.

 

“I’m scared,” he admits.

 

“I was too,” I replied. “I mean look at me now. I’m happy, soon to be a father and husband.”

 

“Husband?” questions Kenma.

 

“Oh….” I chuckled nervously. “We plan to get married this week.”


	31. Chapter 31

KAGEYAMA

I’m so excited as Hinata and I make our way into the doctor’s office. I can feel his nerves on top of mine. His heat still has not shown up so I’m positive that he is pregnant. I mean we made love for hours after getting married this past Friday. I had Hinata added to my insurance the following Monday and here we are on Friday at his doctor’s appointment. We are now in October but I didn’t want to pay out of pocket. They wanted over 400 hundred to see him because they needed to do a sonogram. I was like yeah he can wait another week.

 

The office looks nice. The counter to check in is immediate to the right. Hinata walks up greeting the young lady behind the counter. I had to provide her with his temp id since he has not come in the mail as of yet. She provides him with a clipboard to fill out. We walk over sitting down as he fills out the paperwork. I can help but wonder how would my parents feel about me being a father, them being grandparents and I turn 21 this year. I am barely an adult. Somehow, I am okay with being a father. Hinata nerves are making me queasy a bit. I grab his risk scenting him quickly calming him a bit.

 

“Nothing to be worried about,” I encourage him. Hinata looks at me giving a weak smile, yeah he is still a little nervous. I put my hand on his leg that is bouncing. He stops moving his leg laying his head on my shoulder. I like this gesture a lot as I breathe in his scent. We sit in silence waiting for our name to be called. It didn't take them long at all, about 10 minutes. 

 

Hinata and I head into the back where the nurse is taking his blood pressure and weight. She asks for a urine sample from him before sending us into a room. He is not as nervous now. The nurse comes into the room.

 

“Hinata,” she says. “I need to ask you a few questions for Dr. Lee.”

 

“Okay,” he says.

 

“Do you know when was the last time you had your heat?”

 

“Um, 3rd week of July so July 21st,” he says.

 

“Alright,” says the nurse writing some things down. “Are you on any current medications?”

 

“No,” he replies.

 

“Okay good,” she smiles. “You can get undressed and put this robe on, back open. Dr. Lee will be right in.” She leaves the room and I get comfortable in the chair trying not to allow my alpha protective side to come out.

 

“She’s really nice,” says Hinata taking off his shirt.

 

“I agree,” I replied. “I want to see this doctor and then we can go from there. Says she is the best of the best but we shall see.” You heard right, I found Hinata a female doctor. No way was I allowing him to go to a male alpha doctor. I found a good female omega doctor which is rare. I had to fight just to get this last minute appointment. Hinata walks over kissing me quickly.

 

“You look like you need to calm down,” he tells me. I chuckle because I know he can feel I am on edge. Hinata goes to sit down just as the door opens.

 

“Hello,” greets a short almost overweight lady. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m nervous,” admits Hinata.

 

“Well,” says Dr. Lee. “Your test came back and you are pregnant, so congratulations.” I can’t stop the smile that forms on my face. “We you all planning for this?”

 

“No,” admits Hinata. “We are still happy all the same.”

 

“Excellent,” says Dr. Lee making her way over to him. “Are you sure the date of your last heat?”

 

“Yes,” he replies.

 

“Alright,” says Dr. Lee. “Lay back and let’s take a look at the baby. Based on your dates you are 11 weeks.”

 

“Eleven weeks!” exclaims Hinata and I both. I mean I knew he would be far along but that is almost 3 months, Jesus.

 

“Come on over here daddy so you can see,” says Dr. Lee. I stand next to Hinata taking his hand for comfort. I watch Dr, Lee grab some gel while her nurse brings in a sonogram machine. Dr. Lee places a gown over Hinata from the waist down. “Hinata, I am going to place some gel on your lower stomach.” I can hear Hinata having to adjust his gown. My eyes are watching the doctor closely to ensure she is not doing anything other than what she stated. Hinata takes a deep breath as she applies the gel. “Here we go.” Hinata and I both look at the screen.

 

Dr. Lee is roaming for a bit before we see a tiny figure on the screen. I’m surprised that it looks like a little person, I was not expecting that. I thought we had a few more weeks before that happened. Dr. Lee takes some measurements.

 

“Measurements are good” she replies. “Based on the measurements and the dates you provided you are actually 10 weeks and 5 days. You will be 11 weeks on this upcoming Sunday.” I stare at the screen smiling as I see the small baby move slightly.

 

“Did you see that!” exclaimed Hinata. “The baby moved!”

 

“They can move at this point," explains Dr. Lee. "You won't be able to feel the movement until week 16-22 weeks at the most. I'm going to check around for a few more things." She begins to move the device in her hands. Hinata and I stare on and both of our feelings are a shock, excitement, and pure bliss. "Oh look at that.” Hinata and I see the baby on the screen.

 

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Everything is great," says Dr. Lee. "Looks like you have a small litter here, so far I count two babies." Two! My excitement skyrockets as we watch her look further. "Looks like it is just the two. Let me get baby 2 measurements." Hinata is in shock from his feeling. I can tell he wants to say something to me but doesn't want to take his eyes off the screen. Dr. Lee finishes up what she needs to do removing the device from Hinata stomach. I'm almost sad because I really enjoyed seeing the babies. "I will print some pictures out for you."

 

“Thank you,” I replied.

 

“Hinata, you can get dressed and I will be back so we can talk some more okay,” she smiles. Hinata nods yes as I help him sit up. Dr. Lee and her nurse exit the room. I walk over to the chair next to where I was sitting grabbing his clothes to hand to him.

 

“Twins…." he says.

 

“That’s great,” I replied smiling. “I honestly thought you would have a bigger litter considering how long I was knotted to you.”

 

“I need a paper towel,” he says. “This gel stuff is still on my stomach.” I grab some paper towels wiping him down. Hinata gets dressed in silence and I can feel his distress.

 

“Shoyo……” I say softly grabbing his hand. “Don’t worry so much. I will ensure you and our children are taken care of.” I kiss his forehead before sitting down. Hinata sits beside me and I grab his hand to provide him a little comfort. He lays his head on my shoulder sighing. He is worried but it more than likely about him getting a job, all will be well. Dr. Lee knocks before entering.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

“Kind of shocked,” says Hinata sitting up.

 

“It’s okay,” she smiles. “So since you have a small litter you will need to keep your stress down. Most when carrying litters tend to go into labor early. I will keep a close eye on you and see if we can avoid that okay.”

 

“How early?” I ask.

 

“They try to come between 7 months and 9 months,” replies Dr. Lee. “Don’t worry, the survival rate is good but I would like to avoid that.” Oh yes, I got the right doctor. “Since you are carrying twins let’s see if we can prevent you from gaining over 48 pounds. For now, you can eat as you were but try to include some healthier choices there. Stress will also need to be reduced as well.” She prints out the pictures handing over the good shots out of the bunch that printed. “Did you have any questions?”

 

“Not right now,” says Hinata.

 

“Good,” she replies smiling. “Again congrats and the front can help you schedule your appointments." She leaves out of the room and we follow shortly behind her. I hold Hinata's hand as we make our way to the front. I send positive vibes his way but we will talk more in the care. This young lady at the from surprised me when she scheduled his appointments for the next 7 months. At least we can turn this into our bosses. After 30 minutes the young lady is finally done setting up all our appointments. Hinata and I head back to the car getting inside ready to head home. We were at work earlier today so we are about to head home. 

 

“You okay?” I ask him.

 

“Yeah…." he says. “I mean a litter….”

 

“I told you not to worry,” I tell him backing out of parking space. “If not for that are you happy?” I can feel Hinata looking at me so I glance at him and he is smiling.

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’m happy. God wait until I tell my mom. She is going to go crazy.”

 

“Good crazy right?” I ask.

 

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “She still doesn’t know I’m bonded, married or pregnant. I hope I don’t give her a heart attack.”

 

“We can tell them together if you like,” I suggest.

 

“It would be nice to have you there,” he admits feeling way to happy about that offer. “We can do the same with your parents.” I click my tongue staring out the window into the rush hour traffic. “What?”

 

“I’m not sure if I care to tell my parents” I explain. “They didn’t even care enough to attend any of my volleyball got pissed off when I decided to do IT instead of being a lawyer….” Hinata grabs my hand squeezing it lightly.

 

“I forgot your relationship was so…strained,” he says. “I want to go with you to tell them. If they don’t want to be in their grandkids life, that is fine but I at least want to inform. Whatever decision they make after that is on them.”

 

“You’re being so mature about this,” I replied.

 

“Mostly because I know I would want my grandkids in my life,” explains Hinata. “I mean who wouldn’t want to see their kids children.”

 

“You would be surprised,” I replied. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Spicy chicken nuggets,” says Hinata not even thinking about it. I laugh a little.

 

“Um okay,” I replied.

 

"No, like one of the coworkers brought me some last week and the babies love it,” he explains. “You want them to be happy don’t you?”

 

“Oh, here you go,” I chuckle. I head to the shopping center close to home making sure to get Hinata his spicy nuggets. I just a burger and fries and was happy to head home and relax. Hinata phone rings when soon as we get through the door.

 

“Hello,” he sings little. “Hi mom, I was actually going to call you.” I don’t know why I get nervous, I mean maybe his mom doesn't know anything about us. "Yeah um can I come by tomorrow evening? I will have some company with me as well." His mom is so excited I can practically hear her yelling. Hinata hasn't seen her in months. It's like we bonded and that quickly consumed our world. "I know mom. I'm sorry I haven't been home to visit. Um, things have been really crazy. I promise I will explain everything tomorrow."

 

I grab the TV trays so we can eat in front of the TV. I know he is going to want to watch something. I look at the ring on his hand now glad that I spend a decent amount on his ring. I would hate for his family to see it and call me cheap. They need to know he is in good hands. I set the food on the tray. I get comfortable as Hinata finally sits next to me ending the phone call.

 

“God she was asking so many questions” he states before shoving a nugget in his mouth sauce free.

 

“You haven’t seen her since the beginning of April,” I explain to him. “Of course they would be worried.” Hinata snorts.

 

“When was the last time you saw your parents?” he asked earning an eye roll from me.

 

“Christmas,” I finally say.

 

“Christmas!” exclaims Hinata. “That is just awful.” He grabs the remote finally turning on the TV.

 

“You never got to meet my parents so you don’t understand,” I explain to him. My parents never came to any games and I never let any of my friends come over. I didn’t want to hear my parents being judgmental assholes. I know that is harsh but I also know my parents.

 

“So when we will be seeing?” he asked.

 

“Fuck I don’t know," I replied getting angry. Not at him but at the thought, I even have to do this. Hinata leans in kissing my cheek.

 

“I love you…..” he says softly making my heart crumble. “We don’t have to rush to see them but I want us to tell them at some point.”

 

“Fair enough,” I reply before grabbing my burger and taking a huge bite. I look at Hinata who is already flipping through channels. I begin to smile as I think of what he will look like carrying our twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Hinata, so cute!!!


	32. Chapter 32

KAGEYAMA

Our day is uneventful. We spent the morning in bed just cuddling and talking about a change in our plans. I’m figuring out how to rearrange the office so we can turn it into a baby room. Hinata was curious, went online to look at baby items and damn near lost his mind. I told him not to look at the prices. Besides, I’m sure our friends and family will be buying most of this shit if anything. Like Akaashi literally has clothes until their son is 2 years old.

 

I’m in the bathroom making sure my shave still looks good and it does. I give my outfit the once look over before heading into our bedroom. Going to see the parents I want to look nice. I’m wearing jeans but wearing a polo shirt I don’t wear unless I want to look dressed up. I am a tee shirt and jeans kind of guy. I look at Hinata who is standing in the full-length mirror. I grin hard watching him run his hands over his stomach. He has a little small pouch starting to show. It's pretty firm already, you would only see it if he took off his shirt. Hinata catches me staring and pulls his shirt down quickly. God, I almost want to take him now seeing him glowing, rubbing his little belly, fucking sexy…… 

 

“I’m ready,” he says walking up to me. “Let’s go see the family!”

 

I grab Hinata’s hand as we head out of the apartment and to the car. I’m surprised that he is not nervous at the same time he does come from a very loving and supportive family. We get to their home in about an hour and a half since they are more in the country than the city. I’m mostly looking forward to his mom’s cooking. She is the best cook ever. I wonder if I can get Hinata to cook some of her recipes now that he can cook. We finally pull up to the house, now I can feel him get nervous.

 

“Here we go," says Hinata getting out of the car. I walk around to join him before we walk forward. Hinata pulls out his keychain still having the key to the house. He opens the door and I immediately hear footsteps. Natsu is running full speed towards Hinata. She jumps in his arms laughing and I can't stop the alpha in me from growling because all I can think of is did that jump hurt the babies. Natsu climbs down immediately looking afraid.

 

“It’s okay Natsu,” says Hinata. He pulls her in for a hug. “I missed you, how is everything going?” Natsu has really grown up. He curly hair is past her shoulders almost to the middle of her back. She is wearing house clothes so it’s hard to say what her style is. I notice she is still staring at me.

 

“Everything is fine,” she replies. “Why is Kageyama here? I thought it was suppose to be just family.” I did not miss the hint of annoyance in her voice. Yup, the tone of a teenager for sure.

 

“Natsu!” scolded his mom walking towards us. “Look at my baby!” She is holding her hands out for a hug. Natsu steps aside still glaring at me before she walks away. This is going to be entertaining. I watch as his mom hugs him tightly. I had to fight to keep myself in check. I know Hinata is not in any danger but the alpha in me is not sure of that. “Kageyama it is always good to see you, come on, give me a hug.” I walk over and she immediately embraces me tightly. “You smell so much like Shoyo.” She pulls out the hug looking at us both knowingly. She is still smiling and very happy.

 

“Mom where is dad?” asked Hinata. 

 

“He is on his way,” she replies. “So you bonded to someone at your young age.” Hinata blushes knowing the story behind this was not intentional. “You’re so young, why bond so young?”

 

“Mom……” says Hinata blushing. “I’m bonded and married.” Hinata holds up his hand showing her the ring.

 

“Married!” exclaimed Natsu popping up in the hallway.

 

“Yeah,” says Hinata. “Kageyama is my husband, surprise.” I can feel their eyes on me. His mom still looks excited while Natsu is still in shock.

 

“How come I was not invited to this wedding?” asked his mother. “I would have loved to have been there. Come on let’s go talk in the kitchen.” We slide our shoes off and proceed into the kitchen. I sit down at the round wooden table.

 

“It was last minute,” explains Hinata sitting down as his mom walks over to the stove.

 

“I see,’ she replies checking the food in the oven before turning to face us. “Do you want any tea, soda, water?”

 

“I’ll take a water,” says Hinata.

 

“Anything for you Kageyama?” asked his mom.

 

“Water is fine,” I reply. She goes into the fridge grabbing a water pitcher.

 

“So please explain what happened?” she asked.

 

“I’m in love with Tobio and we decided to get married,” explains Hinata. I'm glad he is no longer embarrassed about our relationship. I know he would much rather tell his mother the truth but this is for the best. “I mean it felt right and still does.” His mom nods in agreement as pours the water.

 

“Absolutely," she grins. "You will know when you meet your mate. I'm so excited. I always wanted you two to date." I begin blushing while Hinata is speechless. "I'm just being honest." She walks over sitting the glasses on the table. "You two have such good chemistry. Not just as teammates but as friends. Besides, Kageyama you were always good to my Shoyo.”

 

“Are you saying he wasn’t to everyone else?” asked Hinata.

 

“Not at all," she replies. "He was just different with you." She stares at him for a moment. "You are really glowing! I can't wait to tell your father the good news." I look at Hinata as he is a little nervous, his mom notices and raises her eyebrows. "What else do you need to tell me?"

 

“We’re going to be parents,” I say speaking up for Hinata. “We are expecting a small litter of two.” His mom reaction was better than I imagined as I see her eyes light up. She starts screaming jumping up and down causing Natsu to come into the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong mom?” she asked. She now has tears in her eyes as she fans herself before making her way over to Hinata. He stands up and she hugs him lightly now knowing that he is carrying life. She finally looks at Natsu.

 

"You're going to be an aunt!” she exclaims. Natsu actually smiles running over.

 

“No way! I want you to have a girl!" she shouts. "We can have sleepovers and I can do their hair!" 

 

“They are having a small litter of 2,” explains mom.

 

“I still want them both to be girls," she says causing Hinata and me to laugh. I never really thought about the genders. I’m just glad to know we are having babies, healthy babies. Natsu looks at me putting her hands on her hips. “Is that why you growled at me?”

 

“I greatly apologize for that,” I say softly. “I know you meant no harm but my inner being felt like you put our babies lives in danger.”

 

“I get it,” she replies folding her arms. “So freaking cool!” Hinata is carefree now that everyone is happy not super questioning everything. I just watch them knowing damn well my parent’s reaction will not be like this. After some time Hinata wants to show off the cooking skills he has and starts to help his mom plate the food. She is excited to know he started to learn to cook. She wants to share with him so family recipes which I am all for.

 

“What’s all the excitement for?”

 

“Daddy!” exclaimed Natsu. “Shoyo is having twins!”

 

“Natsu I was suppose to tell dad,” says Hinata walking out of the kitchen to greet his father.

 

“You know how your sister is," he replies. "What is the meaning of this? Are youe pregnant? Who is this alpha?”

 

“Honey calm down,” says his mom. “It’s Kageyama, his mate, and husband." His dad walks into the kitchen in a fierce alpha stance. I stand up forming my own stance. I’m not trying to make his father feel bad in any way but Shoyo is my mate, my concern. He stares at me sternly before walking over and holding out his hand.

 

“Good stance,” he states. I take his hand shaking it firmly.

 

“Thank you,” I replied. He continues to look at me.

 

“Moving kind of fast aren’t you?” he asked.

 

“Dad Kageyama is great,” he explains. “He has a great job, got me an internship there which could turn into permanent work. We also got a great spacious apartment.”

 

“Is that going to be enough space for the twins,” he says walking over to Hinata.

 

“We will be moving to a house,” I replied. “I hope to do that within a year or two.”

 

“Um hm,” says his father. “How come you’re not showing?”

 

“I am,” he replies blushing. “You just see it since I have on a tee shirt.”

 

“I want to see!” exclaims Natsu. God his family is so excited. I mean I knew they would be happy but this….

 

“So what is up with you getting married and not telling us?” asked his dad.

 

“It was last minute,” says his mom. I’m glad she spoke up. “I think it’s great that he is bonded and married. You know this newer generation will bond and not get married. I really don’t understand that.”

 

“Yeah,” agrees his dad. “My colleague has a son who is bonded but refuses to get married. He’s an alpha and we wonder if he is trying to bond to more than omega. Why not get married.” As his mom puts the food on the table they discuss more regarding marriage. I can’t speak for other alphas but I want only one omega, I love having Hinata wear my ring. Not only does he bare my scent he wears a ring. Hinata finally sits next to me as we stare at the table. His mother cooked a marinated chicken with a side of spinach, carrots, and some sweet rolls. It’s not a lot but enough. The apple pie is in the oven baking and I clearly remember what that taste like and I can’t wait to get my hands on it.

 

“Shoyo,” says his father after drinking some water. “What are you going to do about school?”

 

“I’m going to finish,” he replies. “I’m taking 8-week classes my final spring semester so I can graduate with my class.”

 

“That is great honey,” replied his mom cutting into her chicken. “You know most people would give up.”

 

“I mean we are still us,” he says. “Just with 2 kids soon.”

 

“You say that now,” says his father. “You will see once they are here it is a lot harder than you think.” I will ensure my family does not struggle and Hinata does not want for anything. His father is an older alpha male and sometimes it is best to not argue with them. I can show him better than I can tell him.

 

“So when your 32 you will have 10 year’s,” says Natsu. “So awesome but I don’t want any kids that early.”

 

“Good girl,” says his dad. “Thank goodness Shoyo got him a good alpha. Otherwise, I would not be happy." Hinata smiles at me sensing my pride soring due to his dad's compliment. I mean this is a big deal seeing that he is older. Dinner is not weird at all, just as I remember when I would come over all the time in high school. Natsu is certainly chattier and opinionated that’s for sure. Hinata and I have nothing to worry about his end. His family is so warm and inviting. I’m not looking forward to seeing my parents at all.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. We are down to the last 10 chapters!

HINATA

I could not for the life of me figure out what to wear. Kageyama says it doesn’t matter but it’s my first time meeting his parents ever. I’m starting to show now that I’m close to 16 weeks. My appointment in 2 weeks we finally get to find out the gender of the babies. I’m so excited and can’t wait. I decide to wear a v neck sweater and some maternity jeans. I hate that I’m having to buy maternity clothes already. I feel Kageyama’s hands on my belly.

 

“You look beautiful,” he says. 

 

“I feel so fat,” I pouted. “God can I even get my abs back after this?”

 

“You can with hard work,” says Kageyama still rubbing my belly. “Are you sure you want to be there?”

 

“Yes,” I replied annoyed. I almost feel like he doesn’t want me to meet his parents. I ignored it in high school because well….we were in high school. Most teens resent their parents at one point. I don’t even have to look at him to know he is rolling his eyes. “They do know that I’m coming right?”

 

“Not really……” he says with a shrug. “If I told them I was bringing someone they would have flipped out.”

 

“Kageyama!” I exclaim. “You still should have said something.” He snorts.

 

“Yeah whatever, this was the better option,” he says. “My parents are nothing like yours.”

 

“They can’t be that bad,” I replied walking out of the room ready to leave. I’m pretty hungry and more than ready to eat. The ride to his parents is much shorter than my parents. They live closer to our high school and I’m glad we get to drive past it along the way. It hasn’t changed much at all. I have so many memories there. It’s weird I have only been out for 3 ½ years but it feels longer. We pull up to a two-story house that looks impressively huge in my opinion. I stare in shock. “What do your parents do?”

 

“My dad is a lawyer,” explains Kageyama. "My mom does nothing. She stays home and does whatever it is she does." I'm afraid to ask any further questions because I can sense him on edge. He helps me out of the car and we make our way up the steps. This house looks so fancy with its porch swing. If it was nice outside I would have sat down and start swinging on it.

 

“Tobio!" exclaims this extremely beautiful woman as soon as she opens the door. She notices me and her smiles filters slightly. "Who is this?" She looks me up and down stopping at my showing belly. I feel colder now with her eyes on me.

 

“Hi mom,” he says walking into the house ushering me inside. “It’s cold out there. You can at least let us in first.”

 

“Who is this us?” she asked blinking like she can’t believe what she is seeing.

 

“This is my mate and husband Hinata Shoyo,” he says holding my hand. “I told you about him before. Shoyo this is my mom.” She stares at my belly not even reaching her hand out to greet me properly. 

 

“Um…." she hums. "And you're taking care of a pregnant mate?"

 

“Of course I am,” replied Kageyama and I can feel his anger. I’m in shock with how she is talking about me like I’m not even here. “They’re our children. Where is dad?”

 

“He’s in the living room,” she says still staring at my belly. No hello, no welcome to the family, no congrats. I almost regret making Kageyama tell them yet alone I be here for this bullshit. Kageyama helps me out of my coat before taking off his own. I follow Kageyama down a long hall, I look around as I hear his mother’s heels on the wooden floor. We get to the end of the hall and to the left is the living room which is huge. There is a large U shaped sofa with a footstool sitting in the center as if it is a coffee table. It looks so clean with the colors being white and beige throughout the living room. The kitchen is even bigger and all white, god I would hate to clean that.

 

“Dad,” says Kageyama walking into the living room guiding me along. He stands up looking away from the TV on his wall.

 

“Tobio,” he says firmly. “Look at you! Scent stronger than ever.” Probably because he is pissed off from his mother’s reaction and I don’t blame him. He gives him a hug before looking at me. “Who is this little guy?”

 

“His mate," says his mother with disgust. "And they're expecting." His father looks shocked before looking at me.

 

“Yeah dad,” he says almost with no emotion. “I’m settled down. Bonded, married, and soon to be a father of two.”

 

“Two!” exclaims his mother. “Oh god, where is the wine."

 

“Honey relax,” says his father. “What is your name?” I’m almost too afraid to speak.

 

“Hinata Shoyo,” I say quietly.

 

“Oh your that kid that played with my son all the time,” he says. “What was it…volleyball….yeah that’s it.”

 

“Yes,” I replied surprised to know they even know about me. His dad actually smiles.

 

“I’m proud of you for getting a litter son," he says. "You know how things worked for your mom and me."

 

“Dear you should not be encouraging this," says his mom stepping into the living room with a wine glass in hand.

 

“Stop being so rude,” he says to his wife. “Do you both need anything to drink?”

 

“Water for us both,” says Kageyama. His mom sits her wine glass down to go get our water.

 

“Please sit down,” says his father. “Tell me how did this come about?”

 

“I knew he was the one,” says Kageyama.

 

“Um hm…..” says his father. “I knew you were um into the opposite sex but I didn’t think you would get married to one. Not trying to offend anyone here we are just shocked.”

 

“He was the one,” says Kageyama again unmoving. “I’m very happy with my decision.”

 

“So young to be bonded let alone married,” says his father. “How do you even expect to care for these children.”

 

“I got a job,” says Kageyama. "At the rate, I’m going I could be promoted within a year.”

 

“Oh that computer stuff,” says his dad. “I mean you would have made one hell of a lawyer. I really wish you would have given that a chance.” I can tell Kageyama wants to say something but doesn’t. His mom returns with the waters sitting them on the side table instead of handing it to us. She goes to sit next to her husband.

 

“So no female omegas available?”

 

“Mom,” says Kageyama sternly. “This is my mate and you’re going to show him some respect or I can leave.”

 

“Tone that down,” says his father. “Honey behave, he loves this boy and he is having a small litter. At least he can take care of his family. You know we won’t be handing over money willingly.

 

“I have never asked you for money,” says Kageyama. “I’m doing fine on my own and will continue to do so.”

 

“You really think so with two children?” asked his mom. “You have ruined your future!” His dad goes to grab her arm and she snatches away standing up. “I don’t care what you say he will never be a part of this family.” My pregnancy emotions get the best of me, I can feel the tears spilling over my cheeks.

 

“How dare you!” Kageyama voice growled and his father stands up in dominating stance as does Kagayama. “If he is not a part of this family neither am I.”

 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” spat his mother. I’m full blown crying because I know Kageyama warned me his parents were horrible but this….I don’t even have words. Kageyama helps me to my feet.

 

“Gladly,” he says before grabbing my hand as we walk back towards the front of the house.

 

“You’re disowned!” screamed his mother.

 

“Honey no!” exclaims his father. I turn around at that moment.

 

“I just wanted our children to have their grandparents in their life,” I say through sobs. “They didn’t ask for this….” Kageyama wraps his arms around me.

 

“Shoyo actually wanted you to be a part of our lives,” he explains as he helps me into my coat. “I knew you would never accept this but he wanted to try anyway. If it was up to me you would never have known. Sadly I can't change your way of thinking. Maybe in due time, you will change your mind. I don't care what you do but if you come at me, you better come correct.” Kageyama throws his coat on quickly opening the door, we’re back out in the cold and I’m glad. My sobbing is calming down a little bit by the time we reach the car. Kageyama cradles my face kissing me deeply before scenting my neck. My wrist is covered up so he can’t get to that area. He makes sure I’m in the car safely before going to get in on the driver’s side. I look at their house, I can see his father in the window watching us. I look away not wanting him to see I actually give a shit. Kageyama pulls off pulling out his phone, I wonder who he is calling.

 

“Iwaizumi,” he states. “You remember how I said shit was going to hit the fan, well it did.” He had no faith in his parents, now I can see why. "You guys got the room for two more? Alright, I have something I need to do and we will be right there." Kageyama ends the call as he begins to focus on the road. “You okay?” No, I’m not okay, I have never been so insulted or hurt in my life.

 

“I don’t know……" I mutter leaning against the window. I know he can feel my despair. His scenting helped but not as much as he probably wanted it to. I just close my eyes trying to think positive thoughts but it's hard to. His parents were so harsh, well his dad was a lot nicer than mom. I end up falling asleep for the remainder of the ride. I don't wake up until I feel myself being carried. I must have really tired myself out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for a while. I had a team member quit causing everything to blow up at my job. This chapter is at least long :-)

HINATA

Kageyama carries me into the apartment like it is not a problem at all. I’m wondering how did he even open the door. He sits me down on the bed peeling off my coat for me. I’m glad to be in our house even if it is just for a moment. I look at Kageyama as he removes my shoes. He peels off his coat and I send out vibes for my need to mate. Kageyama looks at me and releases a low growl. I like to masturbate when I’m stressed out, that is what I didn’t want Kageyama to know. I mean who wants to tell another guy that. During midterms, I would do it every day to relieve stress. I stand up dropping my pants not taking my eyes off Kageyama letting him know how much I need this. He walks over to me looking down at me. He cradles my face before kissing me.

 

“You know I love you right…..” he says. I nod my head yes feeling weak in the knees as I begin to feel my slick. I can feel his love for me coursing through my veins like blood.

 

“Tobio……” I say weakly because I’m still tired and hurt. “Your parents….”

 

“They are just that,” he says. “My parents, they have been so disconnected from me so I’m not mad. I’m more so mad at how they spoke to you.” I feel stupid all over again, Kageyama kisses me making me forget how terrible I feel. His tongue is soon in my mouth causing my mind to swirl with lust. I pull away pulling my sweater over my head. My slick scent starts to fill the room. “I’m going to take care of you, lay down on your side.” Although I’m not huge we like to take extra steps to ensure our babies are safe.

 

I lay on my side of the bed facing Kageyama’s side of the bed. He removes the rest of his clothes before laying down behind me. He kisses the back of my neck gently before sliding his hand to my front gripping my dick. I thrust into his hand whimpering. His hand begins to move up and down slowly, teasingly. 

 

“A-ahhhh…..” I moan loudly rushing my ass against his growing erection. I’m so emotional now I feel like I can’t think. I mewl against Kageyama as he continues to stroke me slowly. 

 

“Oh Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo….” he moans into my neck. “Ahhh….my love…..” I feel my body beginning to tingle already from feeling all of Kageyama’s emotions. He increases his rhythm stroking my dick quicker. His breathing is increasing as he begins to thrust against my ass. “Shit….mmm….” I reach my left hand behind me feeling out for his hair. I find his hair patting his cheek and ear along the way. I grip onto his hair tightly as I moan loudly with my body jerking slightly.

 

“H-hahh…..”I moan. I begin to pant trying to fight off my orgasm, I want this to last a little bit longer. Kageyama senses this and stops moving his hand but kisses my neck tenderly. “Ugh…..”

 

“You want to cum with me?” he asks softly. I swallow hard.

 

“Yes Tobio, I want to cum with you,” I pant. “Deep inside of me……”

 

“What position do you want?” he asks.

 

“I want to see your face,” I say softly. Kageyama pulls away leaving my back to feel cold. I roll over on my back as Kageyama stands over me pulling to the side of the bed. He can’t lay on top of me like I like but this just as good. He spreads my legs looking down with my scent hitting him strongly causing him to growl. I look at him stroke his dick before lining up with my entrance. He looks at me as he slides in slowly.

 

“Arrgghhhh……” he moans. He starts to shake a little. “God I wish I could just….” He starts growling. I grab his left hand.

 

“Breathe,” I tell him smiling. I know how hard it is for him to hold back those alpha urges to blow my back out but he has been doing great. I roll my hips a little watching him moan at my movement. God, I want his lips so badly. I am still holding his hand, I pull him towards me slightly so I can kiss his hand. Kageyama eyes widen watching the gesture. I continue to kiss his hand as if I’m kissing his lips. Kageyama thrust his hips forward causing my eyes to roll as I groan into the palm of his hand.

 

“Ohhh…Shoyo……..” he groans as he continues to roll his hips. He places his hand free hand on my hip. I lay there enjoying the feel of my alpha inside of me, taking me the best way he knows how loving me the way I deserve to be loved. 

 

“I’m…..nnghhh….going to cum…” I moan trying not to arch my back because I want to kiss his hand. “Tobio…..ah-ahhh…..now.” Kageyama rolls his hips towards my spot causing my orgasm to roll over my body. “Arrgghhh…..goddddd…..nnghhhh……..” I can’t help it as my back arches with my cum landing on my stomach. My body begins to shake a little as Kageyama release his seeds inside of me. He leans forward as much as he can kissing my hand in return.

 

“Ah-ahhh…..” he moaned into my hand while his hips begin to snap forward uncontrollably. They are not hard but good enough. I feel that familiar warmth spreading throughout my body, so much cum. I kind of miss feeling his knot now. It connected us even further. I can feel Kageyama inside of me mentally and I smile. I love feeling him in my head, in my heart, in my body. I look at him as he is trying to hold himself up. He pulls out of me crashing beside me. The cum starts to leak out.

 

“Tobio…..” I say softly.

 

“Sorry,” he says. “I’m tired.” I nod not caring because he did take care of me. I sit up cleaning myself before wiping our comforter the best I can. I sigh when I realized it is going to need some serious washing. I look up hearing a knock at our door. “Who the hell is that?”

 

“Don’t know,” I say walking to our dresser grabbing some pants a tee shirt. Kageyama is getting dressed as I walk to see who is here. I know he is only allowing me to go since I cleaned up. I look out the peephole and see Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I quickly open the door. "What are you guys doing here!" 

 

"Bringing dinner to you!" exclaims Oikawa. He looks down at my belly. "Oh my god, look Iwaizumi, he's showing now!" He shoves his bags into Iwaizumi hands touching my belly. "Hey there little twins, uncle Oikawa is here."

 

“At least get inside,” says Kageyama from down the hall. "It's cold out there." Iwaizumi and Oikawa enter the apartment. Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen. 

 

“I text you and told you we were coming,” said Iwaizumi. “I know what you needed to do and you guys probably didn’t feel like going out.”

 

“Right,” agrees Oikawa. “I put everything in these containers, turkey, ham, greens, sweet potatoes, you name it, help yourself.”

 

“That is so thoughtful,” I say in surprise. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” says Oikawa. “Why don’t you fix a plate and tell me what happened?”

 

“I just got him to calm down,” says Kageyama.

 

“It’s okay,” I tell Kageyama. “I want to talk to Oikawa about what happened.”

 

“I don’t know if I can bear it,” says Kageyama.

 

“Damn Kageyama that bad,” says Oikawa.

 

“I got some beer,” says Iwaizumi. “Grab one and let’s go to the den.” Kageyama doesn’t drink unless he is at a party or extremely upset, I think we know which one he is tonight. Kageyama and Iwaizumi disappear into the den. Oikawa looks at me smirking.

 

“You just had some of that good alpha dick didn’t you,” he says still smirking.

 

“None of your business," I say walking into the kitchen to fix my plate. I'm so glad they brought this food, I and babies are so hungry.

 

“Must have been terrible,” he says.

 

“You went to the same middle school as Kageyama,” I state. “Did you ever meet his parents?” Oikawa is thinking hard.

 

“I never met them but I had seen them once or twice,” he says. “I think…it’s been so long.” I take a bit of the sweet roll chewing my bite quickly.

 

“They are horrible……” I replied taking my plate to the table sitting down. Oikawa sits down in the chair closest to me on my left. “I mean I know Kageyama wasn’t close to them but now I really know why.”

 

“I do recall his mother scolding him for staying late after school one day,” says Oikawa folding his arms. “She was late to her book club or something having to come and pick him up. Other than that, I have never seen them at the games. Kageyama never really mentions them.” I nod in agreement digging into my food. I groan tasting that turkey with some of the yams. Oikawa giggles. “Is it good.”

 

“Makes the twins very happy,” I reply.

 

“Ah one day I will bear Iwaizumi children,” he sighs. “Not anytime soon though. I’m going to enjoy my youth while I still have it.” I chew some more before continuing.

 

"Well, you don't want to be super old having kids either,” I explain. “I mean I don’t know if we want any more kids after this. What if Kageyama gives me a bigger litter. I don’t think I can handle that.”

 

“That is a good point,” says Oikawa leaning forward on the table. “So his parents are excited about the babies right?”

 

“God no,” I droned. “I mean they freaked out because was bonded to a male and having babies. I mean granted his dad wasn’t so bad but his mother was just evil.” I calm my nerves not wanting Kageyama to run out here. “I mean I wanted them to know that they are going to be grandchildren. They don’t have to like me but at least love your grandkids, like she started screaming Kageyama isn’t a part of their family.”

 

“Wow…," says Oikawa. “That is a bit extreme isn’t it?”

 

“Totally,” I say before eating some more food.

 

“She didn’t mean it,” says Oikawa. “She was just in shock and upset.”

 

“Oh no, she meant it,” I replied. “His dad looked like he didn’t agree but did not go back against his wife. I can’t blame him for standing by his mate though. I mean I just wanted to do the right thing and tell them. I didn’t think it would go as bad as it did. They literally made me feel like shit.”

 

“Don’t let them bother you,” says Oikawa. “Kageyama isn’t going to put up with that.”

 

“He isn’t,” I replied. “I mean I thought he was going to fight his dad for a moment.”

 

“Such a shame,” says Oikawa. “They are really going to miss out on the kids.”

 

"Well, I tried,” I replied.

 

“Have you told everyone else yet?” he asked.

 

“I want to take a photo by our Christmas tree when we get it up announcing to everyone my pregnancy,” I explain. 

 

“Only you would want to do that with a Christmas tree in the photo,” says Oikawa leaning into his hand.

 

“I like Christmas!” I exclaim. “The people at work probably figured something is up as I’m wearing loose clothes.”

 

“The people at your job don’t know?” asked Oikawa. “How can they not, look at you!”

 

“I just grew a lot in the past week,” I explain. “It’s so weird to wake up and my stomach is so much bigger.”

 

“I would hate to get that big but meh….” says Oikawa. “I’m sure your coworkers will be happy for you guys.” Not all….Namestu has not been too much of a problem. She will say hi to me but nothing more. She cut her eyes at me when she noticed the ring on my finger and I hissed at her in response daring her to say something. I think I actually scared her. I didn’t mean to but Kageyama is my alpha and she needs to accept that. “What’s that look on your face? I smell a little protectiveness coming off of you. I’m not use to that.”

 

“It’s a long story,” I say with an eye roll.

 

“Lucky for you I love stories,” says Oikawa with his eyes lighting up.

 

“I’m not even sure if Kageyama would want me to tell you,” I say slowly.

 

“You let me worry about him,” says Oikawa. “Spill it!”

 

“He basically mated an omega at our job,” I explain. “He didn’t know she worked there until after he got hired. She thought she was going to make him her alpha but I kind of stole him I guess you could say. She is not happy about it. I hissed at her for the way she looked at me when she saw my wedding ring.”

 

“Good!” says Oikawa. "I hate omegas such as her. If the alpha wanted you, he would continue mating with you or bond with you." 

 

“That is the thing is he mated her at a shelter,” I further explain. “It’s not like he met her, liked her and said let’s mate.”

 

“Pathetic is what I call her," says Oikawa. "God listening to this bullshit has me itching for a beer."

 

“Help yourself,” I encourage him. Oikawa walks to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. He sits back down drinking a good amount of it.

 

“Back to this desperate omega bitch,” he says. “Has she been giving you any problems?”

 

“Not really,” I replied. “Just looks every now and then.”

 

“You know Kageyama might have to end up setting her straight,” he says. 

 

“I want to take care of this myself,” I replied. “Besides Kageyama needs this job and I don’t need him getting fired.”

 

“Him?” says Oikawa. “What about that omega! You’re being too nice. Kageyama is going to have to go alpha on her and scare the shit out of her. Iwaizumi practically ripped this alpha’s head off for even looking at me wrong at a bar. I mean you have to allow your partner to do what they do best, protect.”

 

“She’s not dangerous Oikawa,” I say feeling bad. “She’s just lonely and sad.”

 

“Shit hook her up with Tsukki if she is that bad,” he says. I begin to laugh.

 

“I don’t think she is his type,” I state.

 

“Does that guy even have a type?" asked Oikawa. "I swear he is a real piece of work." He's not wrong. I continue to eat gladly that Oikawa came over. Now I can ask him the question that has been burning in the back of my mind for months.

 

“I want to ask you something,” I say after I get my plate cleaned up. “So I wanted to know if it is possible for an omega to top their alpha?” Oikawa smirks at me before tilting his head. I can feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. He chuckles.

 

“Depends on the alpha,” he says. “Ummm Kageyama dropping hints?” He raises one eyebrow.

 

“No!” I exclaim. “I mean it is something I sort of brought up…..I think he might be interested but I wasn’t sure if it was something an omega could do.”

 

“We can do whatever our alphas allow us to do,” he explains. “I top Iwaizumi as he does me.”

 

“Really!” I exclaim. 

 

“Of course,” says Oikawa looking at me as if I said something stupid. “He wants to ensure I’m satisfied in every way. The only thing I hate is how much slick I have running down my fucking legs.” I don’t know how to respond. I wasn’t expecting him to be so honest. I’m not sure if I want to completely top Kageyama but I certainly want to do other things. “I see those wheels turning!”

 

“Stop!” I exclaim blushing covering my hands in my face. I hear the office door open.

 

“What’s going on out here?” asked Iwaizumi walking into the kitchen and dining area.

 

“Nothing now…….” says Oikawa. I chuckle at his response as Kageyama makes his way over to me. He pulls me up from my seat leaning down to whisper in my ear.

 

“You were so embarrassed,” he whispers tickling my ear. “What were you two talking about?”

 

“Sex,” I whisper to him. Kageyama blushes just hearing that. I’m not sure if it is from me mentioning the act itself or the fact I talked about it with Oikawa.

 

“Toru, what did you do?” asked Iwaizumi seeing Kageyama’s face.

 

“I didn’t do anything I swear!” he exclaims.

 

“Uh huh,” says Iwaizumi. “Did you enjoy your food Hinata?”

 

“It was wonderful!” I exclaim. “Thank you so much for bringing us so much.”

 

“Can’t have those babies starving,” says Oikawa. “Are you going to have a baby shower?”

 

“Yeah,” I reply. “I’m sure Sugawara is going to want to plan it.”

 

“He probably will and I see let him,” says Oikawa. “I must admit he is pretty good at that hosting stuff.”

 

“He really is,” I agree. We talk with Oikawa and Iwaizumi a bit more before they leave for the evening. Today was not what I expected but I really liked how it turned out in the end.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a much needed vacation. I will try and post/update as much as possible!

KAGEYAMA

I knock on the door waiting for us to be told we can enter. Hinata and I enter the room hearing Bokuto’s more than happy voice. We see Akaashi sitting on a bed to the right while Bokuto is holding their son. Akaashi is staring at the TV before looking at us.

 

“Thanks for coming,” he says. 

 

“Of course we did!" exclaimed Hinata walking further into the room. I help him out of his coat before removing my own. I set them on the sofa in the far corner of the room. Bokuto is sitting on the single chair next to Akaashi bed. “Has anyone else been by yet?”

 

“Sugawara of course,” says Akaashi. He chuckles. “I think Daichi might be a father soon. He seems to have baby fever pretty badly. Doesn’t help this guy over here is having twins.” Hinata laughs. “Bokuto, stop hogging him and let Hinata and Kageyama hold him.”

 

“Hinata can hold him first,” I reply sitting down on the sofa. Hinata walks over holding out his hands. Bokuto hands the baby over easily. I think Hinata being currently pregnant helped. I know I would have been on edge about it. Nothing personal but just the alpha inside me wanting to ensure that the baby is safe. Hinata cradles the baby in his arms. He is sleeping soundly but coos a little. Hinata looks so good holding that baby despite his own growing belly. Little guys eyes are slanted like Akaashi but he has Bokuto’s nose and hair color, Akaashi cheeks, and lips. It's truly incredible to see how their baby came out, he is certainly a handsome little fellow. 

 

“He’s beautiful……” says Hinata in awe.

 

“He gets his looks from me!” says Bokuto proudly while Akaashi rolls his eyes. “My parents love him already! He is going to be so spoiled.”

 

“I bet,” says Hinata sitting on the edge of Akaashi hospital bed. “What is his name?”

 

“We decided to go with Jimin!” exclaims Bokuto proudly. I nod liking the name a lot. Hinata and I haven’t thought about names yet. 

 

“How are you doing?” Hinata asks Akaashi.

 

“I mean granted we don’t go through what female omega do,” says Akaashi. “I’m not feeling this being cut open nonsense. It’s causing me to stay in the hospital longer.” Females are able to have their babies vaginal. Male omega don’t have the same reproductive organs as females leaving only a c section as an option.

 

“He was ready to go home on day one,” says Bokuto.

 

“You try sleeping in this damn bed,” he says.

 

‘Don’t talk that way in front of Jimin,” pouts Bokuto.

 

“He is not going to remember this anyway,” says Akaashi rolling his eyes. Hinata is touching Jimin hair before unwrapping him to touch his little hands.

 

“I can’t believe how perfect he is,” says Hinata.

 

“I’m sure your kids will make you feel the same,” says Bokuto. “Do you know the genders yet?”

 

“We find out next week,” I reply. “Hinata is dying to know but I’m happy with whatever we get.”

 

“Ha!” exclaims Bokuto. “You say that now. Man, I don't know what I would have done if it was a girl."

 

“God, she would have been so cute!” exclaimed Hinata. He wraps the baby back up like he is pro.

 

“You’re pretty good at that,” noted Akaashi.

 

“I helped my mom a lot with Natsu when she was a baby,” he explains. “I still remember a lot of the stuff I had to do to help out.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” I say out loud.

 

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It got hard once I got to middle school and started training for volleyball. I felt like an old man with a hectic schedule.” I chuckle at the thought of him running all over trying to do everything at once. “I’m still scared about having 2 babies at once. I mean Natsu was a hand full. She wanted you to interact with her all the time, even when she was a month old.”

 

“Sounds busy,” says Akaashi. “Jimin has been sleeping a lot. I feel bad when I have to wake him up.”

 

“Why do you have to wake him up?” I asked.

 

“Akaashi is breastfeeding,” explains Bokuto. “He has to feed him every 2 hours for the next two weeks. At his checkup, we will know if we have to continue to do that or not." God that is going to be really hard for Hinata and me with two babies. How is that going to work? We will figure it out I’m sure. Something tells me I will be calling his mom a lot for help. Hinata holds Jimin some more before walking over to me.

 

“You want to hold him?” asked Hinata.

 

“U-uh..” I stutter feeling nervous.

 

“Go ahead,” encourages Bokuto. “I got faith in you.” Hinata leaves over placing the tiny Jimin in my arms. I look down at him unsure of what I should really be doing. Suddenly his little eyes slowly open looking at me. I gasp because he was sleeping so good, now he is awake. He yawns before trying to focus his eyes, then giving up by closing them.

 

“He likes you…..” says Bokuto. 

 

“He’s probably hungry,” says Akaashi causing Bokuto to growl.

 

“We can give you guys some privacy while he feeds," says Hinata. "Besides I really want a hot cocoa." I roll my eyes. He has been drinking coco none stop for the past 3 weeks.

 

“Thank you,” says Bokuto sending out waves of protection. I stand up with Bokuto meeting me to take Jimin, the little guy starts to move a little once in his father’s arms. “He knows me already, look at him go.”

 

“Give him here,” says Akaashi as I walk over to Hinata grabbing his hand.

 

“Text us when you’re done,” says Hinata walking us towards the door.

 

“Sure,” says Akaashi settling the baby in his arms. We exit the room quickly trying not to set Bokuto off. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet our babies,” says Hinata rubbing his stomach.

 

“Me too,” I tell him walking down the hall.

 

“Are you going to let our friends visit?” he asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked.

 

“You’re so overprotective at times,” says Hinata.

 

“With good reason," I tell him. I can tell he is so happy with holding the baby making him want to see ours even sooner. I smile because his feelings are so strong right now. We follow the signs to the hospital cafeteria and I know they have to have hot cocoa. I get a bottle of milk while Hinata does get his hot cocoa. We quickly made our way back to the room and see Tendou.

 

“Hey guys,” he smiles.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” says Hinata as we get closer.

 

“I was going to wait until he brought the little guy home but I had to see him in person,” says Tendou.

 

“He’s so cute!” exclaims Hinata. Tendou is taking in Hinata’s frame. Had he been an alpha I would have acted an ass about it.

 

“You’re really glowing,” he states. Hinata blushes.

 

“Everyone keeps saying that,” he mutters.

 

“Because you are,” said Tendou.

 

Hinata continues to blush. I lean down kissing his cheek loving the color they are currently painted with. He is really worried about not being able to regain his figure. I personally don’t mind the weight on him and that ass….

 

“Akaashi is almost done,” says Tendou. “He said to give him 10 more minutes.”

 

“Alright,” I replied. “Where is Ushijima?”

 

“He is off somewhere with his buddies,” says Tendou.

 

“He didn’t want to see the baby?” asked Hinata.

 

“Not really,” says Tendou. “He acts like I’m going to get pregnant or something if he sees the baby.” He rolls his eyes. “It’s the circle of life, he will need to get over that. Imagine how populated our world would be if they didn’t have condoms or abortions. I know people hate to admit but it would be insane. He should be glad we were born in a time where we have options.”

 

“For sure,” says Hinata. I can tell Tendou is frustrated with his mate but I know they will be fine. They are like Kuroo and Kenma where they go through this love-hate stuff. I'm so glad Hinata and I really didn't have that. Convincing him to allow us to be true mates was the hard part as he was still set on being independent in the beginning. Tendou begins to ask Hinata and me about school. We fill him in on how that is going until Bokuto opens the door.

 

“Thanks for waiting," he smiles. He steps aside to allow us in. Akaashi is holding the Jimin and he looks like he is going back to sleep. Tendou goes to wash his hands so he can hold him. This baby is going to be so spoiled I swear. Tendou holds the baby smiling as Akaashi starts to flip through the TV.

 

“He is certainly cute!” he says. 

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Bokuto. “Hey, where is Ushijima?”

 

“Busy,” says Tendou almost growling that response. Bokuto gives me a look saying he caught it too. Tendou is talking to the little baby as if he can understand what is being said. Hinata and I hang out until it is time for Akaashi to feed him again. At that point we all head out the door and head home. I can tell Hinata is tired, he usually gets tired halfway through the day now. He is over there in his seat yawning. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” I ask.

 

“I did,” he smiles. “Kenma and Kuroo want to visit them when the baby is home. Kenma is not a fan of hospitals.”

 

“I don’t blame him,” I replied.

 

“I am sure we will be babysitting him sometimes,” says Hinata.

 

“When?” I ask. “We are going to have two babies ourselves.”

 

“Not until next year,” Hinata points out. “We are probably going to need help sometimes.”

 

“I know your mom and Natsu will be down for helping us,” I reply.

 

“So true,” said Hinata. “Natsu wants me to text her as soon as I know the gender. Like everyone is driving me crazy because they keep asking me what I am having.” He begins to laugh.

 

“I know,” I replied. “Not many people asking me, Kindaichi of course but you know I don’t talk to a lot of people.”

 

“I would say you should be more social…." says Hinata.

 

“Don’t even finish that,” I reply. We get home and I almost regret getting our apartment on the second floor as I see Hinata climbing the stairs. At least he is getting in some kind of exercise with that. I help him out of his coat once inside. He stretches before walking into the kitchen fixing a glass of water. I give him that, he is constantly drinking water. He will have juice once in a while because the twins love juice but it’s like once a week at the most. He sits down on the sofa turning on the TV while I put up our coats before joining him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! KageHina babies coming soon!!!!!!

KAGEYAMA

Another day, another week. I’m sitting in front of my computer trying to figure out why does the internet keep going down at random. There is no reason this should be happening. Kindaichi and I are looking at our screens doing some back research before contacting our companies provider.

 

“So annoying,” hisses Kindaichi. “I was almost caught on the manga I was reading.”

 

“You’re suppose to working anyway,” I note looking at the screen closely. “You’re never going to get a position at this rate.”

 

“I’m still here,” defends Kindaichi. “So they must like me.” Or they are complete idiots I think to myself rolling my eyes. I continue to look at the screen when I feel my heart drop. I grab my chest because it felt like I was falling. It feels so intense that I’m trying to get my breathing under control. “Whoa, you okay?” I begin to take deep breaths and I can feel Hinata freaking out and not in his normal freak out. Something is happening. I don’t say anything as I get up walking towards where his office is. I can see Hinata being walked out by security and he is crying. I don’t even think as I run over to him.

 

“You need to step back,” says our security guard. “He needs to vacate the premises now.” Hinata is crying so hard he can’t speak. I stifle the growl building as I cliché my fist open and close. I wait until they walk him out and I promptly follow. They can’t stop me from going to see my mate on my own free will. I can take my break right now to cover my own ass. I see Hinata walking towards our car sniffling.

 

“Shoyo!” I call out running closer to him.

 

“T-Tobio……" he says before he starts bawling. I have never felt him this upset maybe about my parents but it didn’t make my heart hurt like this. I hug him as I rub my scent into his hair trying to calm him down. Makes me glad we are the parking garage because I don’t think I can handle anyone watching my omega in such distress.

 

“Come on,” I tell him. “Let’s go home and talk about this.”

 

“But…" he says.

 

“No buts,” I replied cutting him off. “I was going to take a break but now I will make it a lunch.” Hinata sniffles as I pull out my phone letting my boss know I’m taking an hour lunch and Kindaichi is almost done solving the internet issue. I’m not sure if Kindaichi is not but he better be because I need to take care of Hinata. We get in the car and I take off quickly towards home grateful we live so close by. Hinata is still crying while I’m driving with one hand as I scent his wrist with the other. I don’t ask him what happened until we’re in the safety of our apartment. “What happened?” I just closed our front door, we aren’t even out of the hallway but I need to know what happened. I know Hinata would do nothing to jeopardize his job, he loves this job.

 

“They said I leaked out secure information," he says. "But I didn't! They said they got the information coming from my computer at work. I always lock my computer so I know no one did it but I just…." He starts crying again and hugs him. Hinata is right, nothing about this makes any sense. They could have at least investigated properly. I continue to hug him having my scent rise to calm him. It takes a while but I can see and feel him beginning to relax. I walk him to our bedroom and get him tucked in into bed.

 

“I’m going to go back to work,” I tell him. “Don’t you worry about anything. We’re going to be okay." He nods yes looking tired and worn down. His emotions feel in control once more. I kiss his forehead.

 

As I drive back to work my mind is trying to figure out what happened. I sigh because I know Shoyo needs me to mate him, shit I want to mate him but I have to finish my shift. Do a little research of my own regarding his termination. I pull into a parking space quickly making my way back into the building. I can feel a few eyes on me as I make my way to my desk. I wish I could ask what happened but I have no way of knowing if they really know anything. I head to my desk with Kindaichi staring hard.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“As if you care,” I reply sitting down at my desk to get clocked back in.

 

“I do care,” he replies. “I was told to cut off all of Hinata’s access. Is that why you left?”

 

“What do you think?” I hiss at him. “It’s not adding up. Hinata would never do something like that.”

 

“I have to agree,” says Kindaichi. “I began to do some research while you were gone.” I turn around to face him.

 

“Seriously?” I ask. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I know how much you love your omega,” he states. “Tell me you weren’t thinking of doing the same.” He knows me too well at times.

 

“What did you find?” I ask.

 

“I noticed that his emails were being sent out every Friday and it was always when he was technically at lunch,” explains Kindaichi.

 

“So it couldn’t have been him,” I replied. “Did HR not spot that?” Kindaichi shrugs.

 

“I don’t know man,” he says. I turn around in my chair pulling up security cams. Lucky for me we keep track of everything for 90 days. Kindaichi already provided me with a day so I can watch the camera those days. “I figured out that internet issue by the way. I think they just might want to hire me now.”

 

“Great,” I replied pulling up last Friday. Friday is when Hinata and I will usually go somewhere for lunch. We’re not in the break room let alone the building. I look at the computer screen with Kindaichi leaning over my shoulder. I am forwarding to our lunchtime and I can see Hinata leaving his desk to come to meet me. I forward a bit and I see Nametsu come into view. She looks around before doing what we already know on Hinata’s computer.

 

“Whoa…..” said Kindaichi. “You can’t be serious?” I know the fury is coming off of me. I don’t mind you coming at me but to fuck with my omega is a whole different level. I sit there bringing up the previous Friday’s and she did the same thing each time, that bitch. “Oh shit, what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m taking this to HR,” I replied. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Are you sure you should do that?” asked Kindaichi.

 

“They fired my husband when he was innocent,” I growled. “You damn right I’m going to say something." I put together the evidence before leaving my desk to make a meeting with them. I head to the HR office and of course, they are missing the action, of course, Nametsu is there though.

 

“Hi Tobio,” she grins. I cut my eyes at her.

 

“Don’t disrespect me by calling me by my first name,” I tell her sternly. “I need to speak to HR, do you know when they will available?” She is shaken by my tone but starts to hit some keys on her computer.

 

“Looks like they have something this afternoon but it’s only 30 minutes,” she explains.

 

“That is all I need,” I replied. “I will take it.” Nametsu begins to type on her computer.

 

“I heard what happened to Hinata……” she says slowly. I had to fight to keep my emotions in control and to keep from smacking her across the room. My mate is suffering due to her hands. Not only that she could have ruined his career before he got started. “I know you love Hinata as a mate but I would never disappoint you in such a way.” This bitch is crazy.

 

“Thanks for making the appointment,” I say sternly. “I will see you around.” I turn walking away not giving her a chance to say anything further before both Hinata and I both end up without jobs. Sure I have had one male, she is the second female that has wanted me to bond them. I didn’t want them at all. I just needed to make it through my rut, that is it, end of story. I make it back to my desk and Kindaichi looks surprised to see me.

 

“I thought you were going to kill her,” he states.

 

“Watching me on camera?” I asked sitting down.

 

“I couldn’t help it,” says Kindaichi. “What did she say to you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” I replied unlocking my computer. “My meeting with HR is this afternoon.”

 

“At least you got time to back out,” says Daichi.

 

“I won’t," I replied looking at my inbox to see what I have to do. I focus on my work for the remainder of the evening until it is time for my meeting. My calendar popped up reminding me of when the appointment is. I grab the disk calming myself down so I can communicate properly without flying off the handle. I approach the office and the door is opened. I’m glad because that means I don’t have to speak to Nametsu. I knock on the door frame.

 

“Afternoon,” I greet. “Are we still on for our meeting?”

 

“Of course,” smiles our HR manager. She is alpha and is very strong and fierce. Lucky for me I have never pissed her off. I have seen her spring into action regarding some people and it can be harsh. I can see why Hinata was shaken during his termination process. “How are you doing today?”

 

“Was busy with the internet issue this morning,” I replied closing the door. I take a seat in front of her.

 

“Oh god,” she says. “That was like the worse timing ever.”

 

“I don’t think it is ever a good time for the internet to not work properly,” I note. She chuckles.

 

“Good point,” she replies. “What can I do for you? Although I think I know why you’re already here.” Her being an alpha she should understand to a certain point.

 

“I am not trying to step on anyone’s toes,” I explain. “Hinata is an excellent person and he would not do what he is accused of.” She studies my face.

 

"We would not have let him go without proof,” she replies. “Since you’re just an employee and not his boss I can’t discuss this with you.” I swallow my anger.

 

“I understand,” I say slowly not trusting myself fully. I hand her the disk. “I have proof that it was not Hinata.” She looks curious.

 

“Do you mind if I look at this right now?” she asks.

 

“Sure," I replied standing up.

 

“Thank you for this information,” she says. “Our decision I’m sure is sound.” I fight to not roll my eyes.

 

“Thank you for taking a look,” I reply. I exit the office walking past Nametsu who is trying to get my attention but I ignore her. I get to my desk getting back to what it is that I do. I dislike the fact she wasn’t even willing to admit they made a mistake. That is her alpha pride but in this case, she is very wrong.

 

It’s finally time for me to head home for the day. I begin to pack up my items when my boss comes into the area. I can tell he is upset before he says anything. Kindaichi can too as well looking up.

 

“How is going here today?” he asked.

 

“Good,” says Kindaichi. “What can we do for you?” We rarely see our boss face to face unless something is wrong.

 

“I need you all to terminate Nametsu Mai. Please revoke her access right now,” he explains. I guess my proof was good enough. “Kageyama, are you off the clock?”

 

“Yes,” I replied. “I can clock back in if you need me to.”

 

“No,” he replies. “You get home, I’m sure you’re needed." He couldn't be more right. Hinata woke up sometime after my meeting and he is so upset. I text him to calm down not wanting it to affect the babies.

 

“Thank you,” I tell him walking towards the door. I exit without looking back. I head into the parking lot and I see Nametsu by my car. She’s got some balls to even think of being in my presence right now. “Excuse me,” I say cutting off the alarm.

 

“You got me fired!” she exclaims. I get close to her feeling her anger but mine is greater.

 

“You got some nerve being here,” I say to her. “For the record you got yourself fired.”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” she lied.

 

“Oh please,” I replied sliding her to the side so I can open my door. I feel Nametsu hit me in the back head causing me to growl as I turn around.

 

“I hate you!” she screams trying to attack me. I grab both of her wrist holding them up above her head making it hard for her to move.

 

“You need to stop,” I instruct her. “You’re making a fool of yourself. I never made you do anything. Everything you did, you did on your own. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you for what you did to my omega. I advise when I let you go that you get in your little car and get the fuck out of my sight.” I let go of her wrist forcefully causing her to stumble. I get inside of my car locking the door as she is on the ground crying. I don’t even feel bad as I drive off.

 

I almost regret going to the shelter but in this case, I really just wish I didn't pick Nametsu. Had I known she would get this clingy I would not have agreed to be her mating partner. I'm sure Hinata can feel how angry I am. I pull into my parking space heading up to the apartment more than ready to cuddle up next to my omega. I need him as much as he needs me. I unlock the door heading into the apartment and I almost fall to my knees smelling Hinata's lust and desire to mate. It's as strong as it was on vacation. 

 

“Jesus…….” I mutter gathering myself. I walk down the hallway and to see Hinata actually prepared dinner that is in the oven. I couldn’t smell it until I got to the kitchen due to all the lust heavy in the air. I love the fact he still cooked despite his mind frame. I look towards the room noticing the door is open. I sit my bag in the dining chair before walking into our bedroom. Hinata is in bed completely naked rubbing his belly looking up when he sees me.


	37. Chapter 37

KAGEYAMA

“Hey,” he says slowly turning his neck to the side submitting to me. I don't have time to think about much else as I move across that room at lightning speed. Once I’m in front of him I rub my scent gland in my neck against his scent gland growling fiercely. Hinata grips onto my back tightly with him feeling relief right away from my touch. “Nngghhhh…..” I scent him for what feels likes hours. I finally pull away stripping out of my clothes.

 

“You smelled like someone else……” states Hinata scooting to the edge of the bed. I can feel his dislike regarding me smelling like another omega.

 

“Nothing to worry about,” I tell him. “I just had to touch another omega for a moment.” He tilts his head and I see a flash of anger. It’s why I left Namestu name out of it, I know for a fact that would have set him off. I don’t need my husband getting that mad carrying our children. I walk over to him closing the gap between us as he stands up.

“Lay down,” he says sternly. “You touched some other omega….”

 

“Shoyo,” I say softly.

 

“It’s fine but you owe me,” he says.

 

“Um….okay,” I reply not sure how to feel about this. Hinata lust increases seeing the confused look on my face. Makes me wonder should I be worried. I do as he says sitting down on the bed. Hinata grabs some lube from our nightstand surprising me. “What is this?”

 

“Something I have been wanting to try,” he says crawling closer to me. “I want you to trust me.”

 

“I do trust you," I tell him. "You make me scared when you say it like that," Hinata smirks at me causing my dick to twitch.

 

“I want you to relax…..” he says getting on all fours.

 

“Are you comfortable doing that?” I asked. “You know your belly and all?” Hinata leans up rubbing his belly.

 

“Me being on the floor would be easier,” he admits. Hinata stands up taking one of the pillows and a blanket. 

 

“What’s the blanket for?” I asked.

 

“The living room sofa,” he says walking towards the door. “The bed is too high for me to be comfortable on my knees.” I get up off the bed following him into our living room. I sit down on the blanket getting comfort as Hinata gets on his knees in front of me. He licks his lips as he pushes my legs open causing a soft moan to escape my lips. I have never seen this look on his face, it is taking everything in me to not take control. My heart is starting to speed up and he hasn’t even started yet.

 

Hinata kisses my crown before licking it softly whining before he takes more into his mouth. Oh boy, this feels good. I would much rather have him riding me but this will do for now. I can’t remember the last time I came from a blow job alone. I lay back into the sofa watching Hinata once again put his everything into pleasing me. I groan watching him work his mouth, saliva completely coating my shaft.

 

“Yeah….mmm……” I moan. Hinata stops after a while.

 

“Close your eyes,” he tells me. I can’t help but get nervous. “Don’t be nervous. I got you.” I close my eyes trying to relax. Hinata mouth is back on me with his hands rubbing the inside of my thighs as he blows me. I love that feeling. Not being able to see is certainly adding more to it. I think I can actually cum at this rate, maybe I should close my eyes more often. I know that would never work as I love watching my omega in action. Hinata hums causing me to thrust my hips forward.

 

“Arrgghh…..”I moan. He rubs my thighs humming some more. Hinata slides one hand under my ass gripping it. “Ah-ahhh…..” I cry open my eyes. I’m not use to him grabbing me in such a manner while he is going down on me. I begin to pant as I look down at him bobbing his head. He stops looking at me when he realizes I’m watching him.

 

“I told you to close your eyes…..” he says.

 

“Sorry…….” I mutter. He just felt so good having him grab my ass like that. I moan as he goes back to bobbing his head which I can clearly picture in my mind. The rubbing on my thighs at the moment is almost too much with my eyes closed. I groaned trying to fight the orgasm that is building. Oh, it's been so long, amazing. "Oh god….keep doing that….aaahhhnnn……..” Hinata is massaging my ass as he continues to swallow me down. I didn’t even notice how he had one finger traveling further than the others until it pushed against my entrance. “Ha…haaa….w-what…..”

 

“Shhhh…..” says Hinata. “Relax…..” I bite my lip looking down at him. I close my eyes knowing he told me to close them. His fingers go in a little further making me feel….weird. I mean I don’t hate it but it feels weird. Hinata begins to suck my head before swallowing my shaft causing me to almost forget about his finger. He makes his mouth hollow sucking hard. Shit, that it’s Shoyo. I moan thrust into his mouth and finger at the same time, the finger I forgot was there.

 

“Ha-ahhh….."I moan. Hinata hums around me as his finger begins to have a rhythm that matches his mouth taking me so deeply. I groan not even caring. The longer he sucks me the more I moan. I feel myself completely relax into what he is doing, he is doing it well and I won't dare stop him. "Shoyo….ahhh…” I slowly begin to thrust my hips meeting his mouth intensifying my pleasure. “Nnnggghhh……” That mouth is going to be the death of me tonight. Swirling through my mind is Hinata, he is causing me all this pleasure, my mate, my omega, my husband.

 

I open my eyes as I feel Hinata enter my body emotionally. It's the first time he has ever done this. I gasp for air before looking down at him. He is shifty and I feel myself being stretched wider but not too terrible, I actually like it. I whimper watching him before closing my eyes. Not ready……god damn. I melt into the sofa below me losing myself but not enough to cum just yet. I’m enjoying this killer build up, Hinata constantly has me dangling on the edge of orgasm before pulling me back from getting completely swept away.

 

“Fuck…..nnngghhh…….” I cry out grabbing Hinata’s hair experiencing pleasure I never felt before in life. Did he just touch my prostate? I feel the pleasure again tightening my grip on his hair. “Arrgghhh…..Shoyo…..” I look down at him releasing my grip a little seeing I pull much too tightly but it didn’t stop him. Hinata is sending so much through my body and on top of everything else….I don’t think I can last much longer. I look at him noticing his other hand is moving….dear god is he touching himself. Hinata looks up at me staring into my eyes. He blinks slowly before pushing down on my prostate while swallowing my dick whole. “Shoyo…….Shoyoooo…….ahhhh…….shittt……” I begin to shake as I cum into his mouth. My mouth is open gasping into my orgasm as I feel Hinata reaching his peak through our connection.

 

“Mmmppphhh…." moans Hinata as he swallows my cum while cumming on his legs beneath him. He finally allows my dick to fall out of his mouth panting hard. “Shit…..” We’re both breathing hard as hell right now. It amazes me how I had one of my top two orgasms in life and I was not inside of him. Hinata tries to stand but is wobbly, I sit up quickly to catch him.

 

“Careful,” I instruct him as I take him into my arms sitting back on the sofa. I look down at the cum on his legs, shiny and creamy looking. I should clean that up but I decide to let us rest for a while. He lays his head on my chest as he curls into my lap the best he can with his belly.

 

“I feel so good,” he says. “Thank you….”

 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I would have mated you earlier if I didn’t have to go to work.”

 

“I know," he says softly. "I still can't believe I got fired." At that moment I decide to not let Hinata know Nametsu is the reason he got fired. He just finally started relaxing even though we are talking about it.

 

“Let’s have Iwaizumi take a look at your resume,” I replied. “I’m sure we can find you something else.”

 

“What are we going to do about my reference from there?” he asked. “I can’t have them finding out I was fired.”

 

“You let me worry about that,” I tell him kissing his damp hair. He was down there sucking me off for a while.

 

“I’m going to worry…” he says.

 

“I know but don’t,” I tell him reaching my arm around touching the side of his belly. “We have the babies to think about.” He smiles hiding his face into my chest before looking up at me.

 

“You’re right,” he says. “Um….what did you think?” I know what he is referring to as I begin to blush.

 

“It was…..okay,” I say slowly.

 

“I know I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” he says. “Your pleasure was almost overpowering my own…..ugh….I almost came so many times channeling your emotions.” I can’t help but smile because I feel that way a lot when it comes to him.

 

“I know the feeling,” I reply. “Let’s get cleaned up and eat some of that good dinner you cooked.”

 

“Oh,” says Hinata sitting up. “I almost forgot about that.” I chuckle as he both head into the bathroom together to get clean for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to do a story where Hinata tops Kageyama. This allowed me to live the dream just a little......


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start back at work tomorrow with a new trainee so post may slow down for a bit. Hopefully nothing too bad. We are so close to the finish line with this story!

HINATA

My back is killing me. I try to stretch in the chair as much as I can. I’m only 6 ½ months along now but I already look 8 months I think. It’s not like I have been pregnant before and with twins at that. I am meeting Kenma for lunch. I can’t have my sushi but I can have my ramen. I will have to skip my raw egg which is disappointing but it’s for the safety of the twins. I smile as Kenma walks in waving at me. He sits down in the chair across from me.

 

“You get bigger every time I see you,” he states. I chuckle.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. “My body is feeling the extra weight trust me.” I put my hand on my stomach as I feel a kick. Yeah, I need to get some food in my body. They are good at letting me know when to eat. “How is everything going with you?”

 

“Ughhh……" he groans. “Kuroo is on to this whole bonding mess again.”

 

“Come on Kenma,” I reply. “You know you love that man, what is the issue?” Kenma bites his lip. He is afraid to give up that control still. When is he going to see he is still going to have control over Kuroo. If anything bonding will probably make Kuroo slightly more clingy and protective than he already is. “Bonding to an alpha, an alpha that loves you is the best thing you can do. Kageyama…….” I begin to blush because Tobio is everything and more. The way he handled me being fired was surprising. I don’t have to work. Kageyama is single handily paying all of our bills. At least I get to focus on school only. Pretty soon I will actually have my degree. Kenma looks at me shyly.

 

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “I think I am going to do it though…..” He begins to blush heavily.

 

“What!” I exclaim. Kenma nods his head yes. “What brought this on?”

 

“You want the truth?” he asks. I nod my head yes. “You.”

 

“Me?” I ask.

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “You’re beaming, you’re so happy, protected, and….and….I want that.” I look at Kenma knowing this was really hard for him to say. I smile before patting his hand.

 

“When are you going to bond?” I ask.

 

“I’m thinking in April,” he says. “It’s our anniversary that month. I don’t want to tell him until that night. Kind of like a surprise.”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” I agree as a server walks up. Kenma and I order what it is that we always order. The server sits down 2 glasses of water which I drink immediately. The cold water causes the twins to move a bit. “Oh boy……”I rub my belly.

 

“They kicking?” asked Kenma.

 

“God yes,” I reply continuing to rub. “This happens a lot when I drink or eat anything cold. Back to you, I’m so glad you’re going to bond. I know you’re going to be so happy.”

 

“I hope so,” says Kenma. “Speaking of which I saw Noya.”

 

“How is he doing?” I ask. “I barely see him anymore.” Noya works at a dentition center for teens. He teaches the teens how to adjust their attitude to the real world. How to react to certain situations, how to speak to their peers and adults. I actually think he is perfect for that seeing how he use to be such a hot head.

 

“He’s bonded,” says Kenma.

 

“You’re kidding?” I question. Kenma face remains unmoved. “Oh my god……” Kenma nods.

 

“Noya didn’t have to tell me,” says Kenma. "He glared at me like rabbit dog daring me to say something. His scent is what gave him away and the bite mark was halfway healed so it is still fresh."

 

“Ahhh……”I respond. “He will tell us when he is ready. I’m sure Tanaka will make sure he is well taken care of.” Kenma nods. We begin to talk about school before Kenma fills me in on what has been going on at his job. Apparently one of the managers left his wife for a male omega in Kenma’s department. Kenma was not happy about this because he likes to be away from the drama but he shares an office with this guy. What a scandal. We finish our meal and I walk to the store wanting to check out some baby items of course. I wanted to get some more burp rags and bottles. It’s pretty hard already having two babies at once having to buy two of everything.

 

“How is the baby room coming along?” asked Kenma as we get to the baby section in the department store we entered. 

 

“Pretty good,” I replied. “I have some stuff coming in the mail.” I rub my belly excited to see the twins.

 

“Have you decided on names?” asked Kenma.

 

“Not at all,” I reply. “Kageyama likes traditional names and I want something more modern.”

 

“You would want something more modern,” says Kenma.

 

“Not too strange," I exclaim. "I like Lay for a boy. For a girl, I was thinking Nana. Kageyama likes Lay but hates Nana.”

 

“Where did you get that name from?” asked Kenma. 

 

“Nana I got from the manga,” I admit. “Lay……hmmm…..EXO member.” Kenma chuckles.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” he asks.

 

“Don’t judge me,” I pout. “And don’t tell Kageyama. He doesn’t know where the name came from. You can’t tell me that name isn’t cute though.”

 

“I can’t tell you anything Hinata,” he replies with an eye roll. My laughter is cut short by someone bumping into me. I stumble causing Kenma to spring into action. “Oh my god……” He looks off behind me. “Hey! You owe my pregnant friend here an apology.” I’m trying to get my body to relax. Kageyama is at work and I don’t need him leaving. We need to save all his paid leave for the babies. I turn around seeing Namestu with my anger rising

 

“It was an accident,” she states. Kenma is actually mad. I have never felt him this angry before. He walks over to her staring up at her as she is taller than him.

 

“I don’t know who you think you are bitch,” he states with venom. “I will beat your ass if you touch Hinata in any way.” Namestu looks afraid but only for a split-second. Both of them have their hormones increasing. It reaches me and I know Kenma meant what he said.

 

“You wouldn’t…..” says Namestu doubting him. 

 

“Don’t test me,” growls Kenma. Namestu glares at me before turning and walking away. She seems Kenma is still glaring at her and begins to walk quicker. I release a deep breath with Kenma rushing back over to me.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Are the babies okay?” 

 

“We’re good," I reply. "Wow, you were totally going to fight her." Kenma blushing tucking some hair behind his ear.

 

“She was purposely picking on you,” says Kenma. “I mean you can’t fight back right now but I can.” We begin to walk back towards the aisle with bottles and other accessories.

 

“I have never seen you be so vicious,” I reply. Kenma is easy going and likes to avoid conflict. She must have really rubbed him the wrong way. “You kind of acted like an alpha.”

 

“Trust me that was not vicious,” says Kenma stopping to pick up a bottle. “If I was alpha that bitch would have been on her knees.” I shiver a little at his words because I know he means it. I’m scared to know what he would have done to her if he was an alpha. Kenma and I finish up shopping in one peace. He gets a cold coffee on the way home that I wish I could get. I pull into my parking space seeing Kageyama pull up at the same time. I smile at him but he is not smiling back. Oh boy. I carefully climb out the car as Kageyama slams his car door close. He comes to me immediately scenting my neck against his own.

 

“Ughhh……”I groan grabbing on to his shoulder. The further I get in pregnant the more easily I can be affected by scenting.

 

“Sorry……” apologizes Kageyama. He looks inside my car seeing the bags. “I see you went shopping.”

 

“I got some bottles,” I replied. “I also found this really cool bottle warmer. I figured with two babies we could really use that.” Kageyama leans down kissing my cheek. His lust is rising causing me to blink holding in a moan.

 

“Let me get the bags,” says Kageyama reaching into the back seat grabbing the 4 bags. "Don't get too crazy with spending. Your baby shower is in a couple of weeks." I click on my alarm and follow Kageyama.

 

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” I reply. “I sure could have added this stuff to my list. I don’t want to seem like a freeloader.” We begin to climb the stairs.

 

“You’re not,” he replies. “Whatever on the list is not purchased we can take care of.” I unlock the door walking in first because Kageyama won’t have it any other way. I close the door locking it following him into the baby room. “So want to tell me what happened today?” I don’t want to tell him about Namestu, I will see if I can avoid that. At least he waited until we were inside to ask. My alpha had to scent me just to calm down when he saw me getting out of the car.

 

“Everything went well today,” I reply. “Got some ramen, was not happy about skipping out on my raw egg but it was still good.” 

 

“Hmmm….." hums Kageyama as he puts up the burp rags. The furniture in the baby room is already put together and in the place. We still need to get bedding and accessories set up. “So I imagined the sheer terror you felt earlier.” Kageyama turns to face me. “Why are you lying to me Shoyo?”

 

“I’m not lying,” I whimper. Kageyama sits the other bags on the dresser walking over scenting me.

 

“You not telling me is the same thing,” he says softly. “What happened?” Kageyama pulls away looking at me. He touches my cheek softly with one hand. I look at him knowing he is going to be angry. I swallow hard closing my eyes before speaking.

 

“Namestu……”

 

“What the fuck did you say!” growls Kageyama. His rage is felt immediately and I hadn’t even finished. His growl is protective, vicious, and pretty frightening. 

 

“I didn’t….”

 

“What did she do to you?” he asked. “To our babies…..” I grab Kageyama’s wrist beginning to scent it with my own. He is a step away from needing to be mated. I will do what I have to but with a big belly, it is no longer an easy task. 

 

“She just bumped me…..” Kageyama growls so loudly I stumble. He grabs me quickly leading me to sit down in the sofa chair we purchased for feeding the twins. Kageyama gets on his knees sliding my shirt up. He begins to scent my belly growling lowly before just laying his head there. One of the twins kick and he feels it. That is the only reason I think he begins to simmer down. I begin to pet his hair. I don't want to say anything until I know he is okay. 

 

“Thank god you’re okay,” he mutters. “You all are okay,” He growls again.

 

“It’s okay Tobio,” I say softly still playing in his hair. “Kenma was about to fight her.” Kageyama looks up at me.

 

“Are you serious?” he asks. I nod my head yes before chuckling at the memory.

 

“He called her a bitch,” I replied. “He even got in her face growling like an alpha.” Kageyama begins to laugh sitting up. The twins start to kick some more. I take Kageyama’s hand placing it on the side of my belly where they are kicking at. "The twins like you being here." They continue to kick making Kageyama grin so wide. He looks at me before looking serious.

 

“I am going to have a talk with Namestu,” he states. Nothing in his tone told me this was going to be a talk at all.

 

“Tobio….no,” I reply. “Not right now….” I sigh. “I don’t want you doing anything stupid okay. I….we….we need you.” Kageyama leans over kissing my belly.

 

“Okay,” he agrees. “Come on, let’s get these bottles cleaned. I think I have a good spot for the bottle warmer. Right next to my coffee maker.” I chuckle as he helps me up. I pull my shirt back down over my belly.

 

“That is actually a good spot,” I agree. We head into the kitchen taking care of the new bottles and setting up the bottle warmer. I love Kageyama, my alpha, he truly is great. Namestu is going to get hers if she keeps fucking me. I don’t think Kageyama is going to forget this anytime soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long but for good reason!

HINATA

 

Kageyama is at work. I woke up when he was getting ready for work. I couldn’t go back to sleep because my back and hips are killing me. Even the pregnancy pillow can’t help right now. I stand up from bed putting my hands on my lower back. I lean back trying to stretch my back. The twins have gotten heavy as hell. It’s so hard to walk now. I hear a knock at the front door causing me to waddle down the hall. It takes me a minute to get there but I make it.

 

“Hey,” waves Kenma. He walks inside causing me to smile. Kenma bonded to Kuroo last week. His bound mark is healing but it’s massive. Looks worse than the one Kageyama gave me. "God, you are huge." 

 

“Don’t remind me,” I reply. It has been a month since the incident in the store. I haven’t gone out on too many outings since it’s too hard to walk. “I’m starving right now.”

 

“When did you last eat?” asked Kenma following me down the hall.

 

“Last night,” I reply. “I was trying to go back to sleep this morning but my body was like nope.” Kenma giggles. “What?”

 

“Seeing you walk like that,” he states. “It’s funny.” I roll my eyes.

 

“Wait until you’re going through this and you won’t think it is so funny," I replied walking into the kitchen.

 

“What do you want to eat?” asked Kenma.

 

“I want 2 scrambled eggs and some sausage,” I reply.

 

“Sit down,” says Kenma removing his jacket. “I can prepare it for you.”

 

“Awww…you would do that for me?” I ask.

 

“Yes,” he says blushing. I sit down at the table. It is uncomfortable but I want to be close by so I can speak to Kenma.

 

“How are things?” I ask.

 

“I feel like I’m going insane….." he mutters. "I want to mate all the time, it's confusing feeling Kuroo and my feelings together, oh god……”

 

“It’s like that in the beginning,” I reply. “You will adjust. I mean at least you knew what you were getting into. I didn’t know at all.” Kenma nods setting two pans on the stove. 

 

“Is it okay if I fix some coffee?” he asks.

 

“Sure,” I reply. I appreciate Kenma asking not wanting to make me uncomfortable. God I miss drinking coffee. Kageyama only fixes it on mornings he feels he really needs it. Kenma starts brewing the coffee.

 

“Is it okay if I see the baby room?” he asks.

 

“Yes!” I exclaim. My belly growls. “Well after breakfast.” Kenma chuckles going back to the stove. I watch as he tosses the food into the pan. He is describing how things have been since the bond. I do have to say he sounds more in love with Kuroo but he tries to act like he’s not. It’s pretty cute actually. Kenma sits at the table with his coffee as I begin to eat.

 

“I’m so jealous you don’t have to work,” he replies.

 

“I actually miss interacting with people,” I admit. “I know it sounds weird.”

 

“Very,” drones Kenma leaning on the table.

 

“I’m doing better at cooking though,” I reply. “Kageyama has been so spoiled by me cooking every single day.” He chuckles.

 

"Sounds like you have become a homemaker,” he states.

 

“Not really,” I reply. “If I was sewing, I would say yes.” We laugh as I finish my breakfast. I stand up waddling to the baby room.

 

“It sucks that your baby room is at the front of the apartment,” states Kenma walking into the room behind me.

 

“We will be using the visual baby monitors that Sugawara got us at the baby shower” I explain. “They probably won’t be sleeping in here for the first couple of months. We have smaller cribs in the bedroom for them.”

 

“This is so cute!” exclaims Kenma looking around the room. I couldn't help it and go with a gold theme. I image my twins being king and queen. I have gold curtains with gold bedding on their cribs to match. The diaper table was more challenging. I used a black one with also a black rug in the center of the room. The twins cribs are against the wall with one night in between them with a gold lamp. Their names are also above their crib as well. I like that I can change their room into a toddler room easily.

 

“Thank you,” I replied. “Kageyama just finished it last week. I wasn’t much of help but Iwaizumi has been great.”

 

“Kuroo wanted to help but you know duty calls,” says Kenma. I nod in agreement. 

 

“I already have their clothes ready,” I state walking to the closet. I open the door so Kenma can see inside. “Seohyun is to the left and Lay is to the right.” Kageyama picked out the name Seohyun in exchange I get to keep the name Lay for a boy. It’s growing on me, I still like Nana better.

 

“God you have as many clothes as Jimin for both of them,” states Kenma looking inside the closet. “Does a baby really need that many clothes?”

 

“Yes and no,” I replied. “They need plenty of onesie’s for sure.” I walk back into the room. “I also got some things in their draws as well. Mostly the onesies or one piece outfits. Can never have too many of those.” I feel this slight pressure in my lower belly causing me to look down as water is trickling down my legs. “Oh my god……” Kenma rushes over.

 

“Hinata, your water broke,” he states. I begin to get nervous. This can’t be happening, it’s too soon, they’re not ready. “They are ready. Come on, let’s call Kageyama.” Did I say that out loud? “Do you feel anything yet?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I just still feel like I’m peeing on myself.” The water is still trickling down my legs as Kenma walks with me to my room as I pick up my cell. I call Kageyama knowing he will answer. I never call him at work, I will text but never call.

 

“Hello,” says Kageyama. I smile just hearing my husband’s voice.

 

“The babies are coming!” I squeak. I didn’t plan to say that.

 

“What!” exclaims Kageyama. “When?”

 

“It just happened,” I replied. “I mean….my water broke….”

 

“I will be right there,” says Kageyama.

 

“Okay,” I reply. “See you soon.” I end the call looking at Kenma. “Can you please help me in the shower?” I feel so embarrassed but I want to be clean for the doctors. I can’t wash my lower body because my belly is too big.

 

“Of course,” says Kenma. “Kageyama won’t be mad at me will he?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” I reply taking my shirt off. “If you were an alpha it would be a different story.” I sit on the bed as Kenma removes the rest of my clothes. I hobble into the bathroom as he helps me into the shower. Kenma is pretty good and is moving quickly. We really don’t have much time with Kageyama’s job right around the corner. Kenma gets me dressed and is putting sandals on my feet when Kageyama comes into the room. Kenma immediately steps back as Kageyama leans down rubbing his neck against mine. “Ha……haaa…..” I groan. I close my eyes almost losing myself when Kageyama pulls away.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Kageyama. I nod my head yes feeling dazed a little. I think his pheromones are beginning to increase senses my labor is close. “Kenma, thank you so much for your help. I’m so glad you were here.”

 

“Me too,” he admits. “We were in the baby room when it happened.” Kageyama is grabbing my hospital bag.

 

“Hinata you forgot to call Dr. Lee,” says Kageyama.

 

“Shit,” I almost slur.

 

“It’s okay,” says Kageyama. “I called her and she said it’s okay to head to the hospital. Lucky for you, you’re not a female omega. You would have had to wait until your contractions were closer together.

 

“I haven’t had any just yet,” I say slowly. “I think my body hasn’t caught up yet.”

 

“Lucky,” smirks Kenma causing me to smile.

 

“Do you want to come with us?” asked Kageyama. Kenma looks surprised. I begin to smile harder because I want my husband and best friend there with me.

 

“Of course,” says Kenma once he recovers. “What do you need me to do?”

 

"Can you carry this bag?" asked Kageyama. “I need to grab the babies car seats.” Kenma takes my hospital bag looking at me.

 

“You look high?” he says walking closer to me. I nod my head yes.

 

“It’s normal," I reply. "When an omega goes into labor your alpha scenting you will be stronger, like painkillers. Our alphas are made to be with us at this moment." I close my eyes not knowing it would feel like this. I love it. Makes me wish I could push out my babies like female omega get to do.

 

“I’m glad to know that,” says Kenma. “Come on let’s get you to the car.” Kenma helps me up and we slowly make our way to the front. By the time I get there, Kageyama is opening the door. He is smiling.

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

“You look so beautiful,” he says. “And I can feel your um high or whatever.” Kenma chuckles covering his face making me laugh. Kageyama comes over helping me down the stairs with Kenma close behind. I get into the front seat of the car as Kenma sends Kuroo a text so he knows what is going on. Halfway in route, I feel my first contraction. 

 

“Oh…." I gasp. Kageyama glances at me.

 

“Is he okay?” asked Kenma.

 

“I’m fine Kenma,” I replied. “Just contractions.”

 

“Do your breathing exercises,” says Kageyama. We went to birthing classes which I found to be kind of ridiculous. I start doing the breathing they taught me and I don't really feel any different. We get to the hospital getting checked in. I'm so glad I get to sit in a wheelchair as walking seems more difficult than before. Kageyama and I toured the hospital last month so we would know exactly where to go, what steps to take. Leave it to my husband to be extra prepared. I get settled into my room on the second floor with Kenma settling on the sofa. “Are you doing okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. “I know Dr. Lee is on the way.” I really didn’t want to have another doctor delivering my baby plus I think Kageyama would have freaked out. We have established trust with her. I look at my hand with the IV in it. “I feel like I can’t move with this thing.” 

 

“You have no need to,” says Kageyama. “I’m here.” He scents my wrist making me feel doped up once again.

 

Kageyama gives me my phone and I call my mom to let her know I’m in labor. She started screaming along with Natsu they are so excited. They are planning to come by at 4:00 pm because dad will be getting off early to see me. I feel so special that he is willing to put his grandchildren first already. My c-section is scheduled for 2:30 pm. I can't wait to meet our babies. Kenma has been great talking to me, keeping me distracted. Scenting helped to numb my pain but it was still getting worse as time goes on. My poor babies have nowhere to go. My doctor walks into the room.

 

“Hinata, are you ready?” Dr. Lee asks. I nod my head yes becoming nervous. Kenma walks over to me holding my hand as Dr. Lee explains the process to me. I dislike the idea I won’t be able to move but she promises to work quickly and accurately as possible. 

 

“I will be right here when you get back,” he says. My family should be here by the time I get back. Kageyama had to get dressed in scrubs before following me to the room. Once inside we see two nurses and my doctor in the room.

 

“Are you ready dad?” asked my doctor. 

 

“Yes,” replies Kageyama. He is just as excited a little nervous as I am. I can feel Kageyama’s emotions heavily through our bond.

 

“We are going to give Hinata some pain medication to make the incision and you can still scent him throughout the process to numb his contractions” she explains. “This should take less than 15 minutes okay.” She walks over to her instruments. The nurse informs me she is giving me the pain meds for the incision. I feel the medicine right away. The nurse is putting up a curtain so I can’t see what they are doing past my chest. Kageyama leans over me smiling. I look up at him and I don't see how anyone could go through this without his or her partner. Kageyama rubs his wrist into the side of my neck scent gland. I close my eyes feeling content. When I open my eyes Kageyama is right there staring at me.

 

“I’m scared…..”I admit not able to keep my thoughts in my mind. Not that it matters, he knows how I feel.

 

“Shoyo, you have nothing to worry about,” says Kageyama. “You’re going to be just fine, we are in this together. Think about all those times you took care of Natsu.” I giggle.

 

“I did take care of her a lot,” I reply remembering trying to juggle school, volleyball training and caring for Natsu. “I’m surprised she didn’t give me gray hair.” Kageyama smiles kissing my forehead.

 

“I love you,” he says softly.

 

“Tobio……”I mutter feeling so loved. We hear a small cry causing us to look towards the curtain. I can see the nurse doing something at the table. “Go check on our baby……”I don’t doubt the nurses but I want to make sure our baby is okay.

 

“It’s our daughter!” cries Kageyama out to me. I sniffle a little feeling how happy he is. I know the exact moment he laid his eyes on her. The love he felt is mind-blowing, love at first sight. I listen to Seohyun cry before hearing our son Lay cry being added to hers. I close my eyes feeling like my life is complete. Our babies…..they sound so strong. 

 

“We’re going to get you closed up,” says the doctor. “You’re doing great!”

 

“Okay,” I say softly. I see Kageyama watching the nurses before walking over with both of our children. I can tell he wanted me to see them as soon as possible. 

 

“Shoyo……" he says softly. Although our babies are newborns, I can tell them apart already. I smile noticing Seohyun has a patch of curly red hair while Lay has Tobio’s thick black hair. Seohyun has gone back to sleep while Lay seems to be fidgeting a bit despite his eyes being closed. Kageyama chuckles before sniffling a little. “Lay has your fidgeting.” I can’t help it as the happy tears release from my eyes. Kageyama scents our twins before giving them to the nurses. He comes over quickly scenting me. “You did good Shoyo, you did good.”

 

“Our babies…..”I cry. “They’re so beautiful.” Kageyama kisses me on the lips passionately surprising me.

 

“I told you,” he says against my lips. “You would give us pretty babies.” I look at Kageyama as my heart swells. Kageyama has to leave me to follow our twins. My doctor gets me sewed up and rolled back to my room. I feel so exhausted although I didn’t do anything. Kenma actually looks relieved to see me when they put me back in my spot within the room.

 

“Hinata,” he says running over. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I almost slur. “So tired……”

 

“Go to sleep then,” he says. “Kageyama has your children covered.” I nod in agreement finally letting sleep take me.

 

I begin to stir hearing Kageyama’s voice. I slowly open my eyes and I see Kageyama holding Lay. I look at him cradling him will rocking a little. Kageyama glances at me sensing I’m awake. He walks over to me as I look around the room. Kenma is gone and my family is nowhere in sight. Seohyun is in her hospital mobile crib. Lay’s crib is beside hers but currently empty of course.

 

“Visiting hours are over,” explains Kageyama. “It’s actually after 9.” 

 

“What!” I croak out in my sleepy voice. I try to sit up but I hurt myself trying to do so. “Ha…..”

 

“Slow down Shoyo,” says Kageyama. “You have to remember they did cut you open. I don’t want you to struggle agitating your staples.” He goes to put Lay in his crib. He comes over to me scenting me. I relax right away with my pain lowering quickly.

 

“Oh thank you, babe,” I tell him. Kageyama sits on the side of my bed. He loves me so much, he sees me as beautiful even though I know I look like shit. He grabs my hand.

 

“You needed your rest so I didn’t wake you,” he explains. “I wouldn’t let anyone hold the twins.”

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

“I need you to hold them first,” he explains. I feel this is more of an alpha thing than Kageyama making this decision. "Everyone was very understanding. Well, Natsu wasn't pleased about it." I chuckle. 

 

“She has been counting down more so than me,” I reply. Kageyama nods.

 

“Let me get our babies,” he says. I watch as he easily picks them both up.

 

“Should I be holding them both at once?” I ask.

 

“You will be just fine,” says Kageyama leaning down giving me Seohyun on my right and Lay on my left. I look down at them both and they are so cute. I can’t believe we created this, we created them together. They are sleeping hard but I know they will the first couple of days. 

 

“Tobio can you take Lay for a moment?” I ask. Kageyama grabs Lay as I lean down scenting Seohyun. She stirs a little before opening her eyes. I gasp noticing she has my caramel brown eyes. It’s like she knew I was holding her. Her eyes are dark caramel brown but they will get lighter as time goes on. She blinks a few times before yawning. I spread my legs laying her between them on top of the blanket before holding my arms out for Lay. Kageyama is beaming with pride as it pours over through our bond. I lean down scent Lay and his little fist comes out of the blanket. Whoa, he moves a lot. I look down at Lay as he opens his eyes. I release a soft sob seeing he also has my eyes as well. Lay continues to move his arms. I cradle him in my left arm as my right-hand grabs his little fist.

 

“Hey Lay,” I reply. “It’s mommy, how are you?” Lay releases a small grunt as if trying to respond to me. Kageyama laughs as I look at him. “I’m going to give you to daddy so I can talk to your sister.” I hand Lay to Kageyama as I pick up Seohyun. "Hey, pretty girl. Mommy didn't forget about you." Seohyun turns her head up before looking back at me. “I’m sorry I didn’t say hello. I’m just so excited. Mommy loves you both.” I lean down kissing Seohyun cheek as her little hand comes free. I laugh because they are newborns but very responsive to my voice. I wasn’t expecting that. Kageyama sits on the bed with us rearranging the twins to be side by side. 

 

“I told you it would be okay,” says Kageyama. “Are you hungry?”

 

“God yes……”I reply.

 

“You can only have liquids,” says Kageyama. “Don’t forget Dr. Lee warned you about this.”

 

“Fuck,” I mutter. My doctor has to clear me to eat solids. This is only because of the fact they moved my organs around a bit. They want to make sure everything is functioning first. Kageyama orders me some tomato soup and orders one for himself. He didn't want to chow down in front of me. A nurse comes into my room.

 

“Hi,” she greets. “I’m your night nurse Meegan. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” I reply. I can tell she is from the states, not just from her name but her demeanor. 

 

“Great,” she replies. “I’m going to check your vitals.” Meegan takes my blood pressure and temperature. “Everything looks good. Your lactation nurse will be in tomorrow morning at some time.” I nod. “Would you like to try bottle feeding?” I look at Kageyama before looking back at her.

 

“I guess,” I reply. Meegan smiles.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” she replies. “I’m going to go grab the formula and see what we can get done.” I nod again and she is back out of the room. The twins are dozing back off.

 

“Maybe we should hold off on feeding them," I stated looking at them sleep so peacefully.

 

“I agree,” says Kageyama. “We can let the nurse know when she returns.” I move over on my bed so Kageyama can sit beside me. We move our babies into our laps and watch them sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. We are down to the last 4-5 chapters!

HINATA

I sit on the bed staring at my two beautiful babies. Seohyun Kageyama and Lay Kageyama. Lay was born at 5.4lbs and Seohyun was born at 4.8lbs. They are beyond beautiful only being a couple of weeks old. I just got home and I’m scared to take my eyes off of them. The hospital wanted to ensure the twins gained weight so I stayed another two whole weeks at the hospital. I refused to check out leaving my babies there alone with the nurses. They tried to still get us to check out but Kageyama took care of everything. Something tells me he had to flex his alpha muscles but I’m glad he did. My mother just left from visiting and Kenma is on his way. I’m surprised he is the first to see me at home. Lay whimpers before putting his fist into his mouth. Does that mean he wants to eat? Oh my god what does that mean? Kageyama walks into the room.

 

“Shoyo, are you okay?” he asked. I know he felt my panic through our bond.

 

“Lay, I don’t know if he needs to feed,” I say sadly. I rub my eyes feeling like I want to cry. I don’t know anything about caring for babies.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” soothes Kageyama coming over to hugging me. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder shaking a little. Kageyama pulls away to look at Lay sucking on his fist. “Let’s trying feeding him okay. Did you want to try breastfeeding him?” Breastfeeding didn’t go well in the hospital. Omegas make it sound like this wonderful glorious experience. Lay and Seohyun had a problem latching in the first 4 days. Then when they did latch it hurt like hell. I felt like my nipple was on fire, then afterward my breast was really sore. 

 

“Kenma is on his way so I will take a bottle,” I mutter. Kageyama kisses my cheek.

 

“I’m going to go get the formula ready then,” he explains. “Relax, you’re going to be a great parent.” Kageyama walks out of the room as I pick up Lay. He is wiggles a little while whimpering. I cradle him in my arms soon beginning to rock him.

 

“Daddy’s getting your bottle," I tell him. "Don't be mad at me okay. I'm still trying to get to know you." Lay opens his eyes as if he understands me. He is still sucking his fist as he begins to fuss. I know the bottle is going to be a little longer. I sigh as I put Lay on my left breast. I lift my shirt with him latching on quickly causing me to flinch. Lay’s eyes close as he is content now eating. I take deep breaths as he continues to feed. I lean back against my pillow at least trying to be comfortable through the pain. Kageyama walks into the room.

 

“Hey….." he says softly. "I told you I was fixing his bottle."

 

“I know,” I reply. “Lay is just really hungry. He was getting fussy and very unhappy.” I look down at him smelling Lay’s happiness. A little pain I have right now is worth it to know he is happy. “I’m so exhausted.”

 

“It’s been a long 3 weeks,” says Kageyama. Our twins were due May 27th and they came early as the doctor predicted. Not terribly early, only 3 weeks early. They were born on May 8th. I think back to the day I went into labor as I stare at Lay. As scared as I was, everything I went through paid off. I softly touch Lay’s black hair smiling as his eyes open feeling my touch.

 

I finish feeding Lay lying him on my left shoulder as I begin to lightly pat his back. He burps after a few pats. I smile glad that I did it on my own. I pull Lay off my shoulder lying him down on the bed beside me. He stares up at me clearly awake now. 

 

“Hi,” I greet him. Lay moves his arms as if trying to say hi. This makes me smile. I turn on the TV in our room turning to something a little kid friendly while I have the TV on low. “Lay, Seohyun is sleeping, can't have the TV too loud,” I spoke too soon as I hear Seohyun cooing. Lay puts his fist into his mouth once again but this time I know he isn’t hungry. I shift getting up going to get Seohyun. She looks at me with those caramel eyes. I watch her face shrink up before she starts crying. “Gah!” I pick up Seohyun as she continues to cry with Kageyama running into the room.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know!” I exclaim. “She woke up and won’t stop crying.” I can sense she is upset though. I am rocking her up and down in my arms trying to get her to stop crying.

 

“Wet diaper?” asked Kageyama. I move towards the bed lying Seohyun down undoing her onesie before undoing her diaper.

 

“No,” I reply. “It’s dry.” I begin to patch the diaper back in place before snapping her onesie back in place.

 

“Let me grab the bottle,” says Kageyama running out of the room. I pick Seohyun back up as she continues to cry, her little face is beginning to turn red. Oh god, I can’t stand to see her crying like this. Kageyama comes back in the room with the bottle as Lay starts to cry, oh no……… I watch as my husband doesn’t know rather to tend to Lay or Seohyun.

 

“Give me the bottle and you grab Lay,” I instruct him. Kageyama gives me the bottle. I place the bottle in Seohyun mouth and she becomes fussier as Kageyama grabs Lay. Kageyama is cradling Lay. His cries turn to whimpers. Seohyun won’t take the bottle. She gets louder shaking her face away from the bottle.

 

“Oh my god…..”I cry watching our little girl so upset. Kageyama walks over to us with Lay in his arms rocking him.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know…….” I sniffle wanting to cry myself at this point. Lay looks like he wants to go back to sleep but can’t because of Seohyun crying. I set the bottle on the nightstand deciding to try breastfeeding her. I cradle Seohyun to the opposite breast Lay was on. I pull up my shirt moving her closer. Seohyun latches immediately causing me to flinch in pain. I sit down on the bed sighing. She obviously doesn't like the bottle, she likes breastmilk. God, she is a newborn. How does she even know what she likes yet? Kageyama walks over running a thumb over my cheek wiping away a tear. He can easily cradle Lay in one arm. Kageyama rubs his wrist scent into the side of my neck. I feel much better right away. God, why didn't I have him do this earlier. It took my pain away. “Thank you……” My head is still tilted as I look down at Seohyun eyes close as she continues to feed.

 

“I’m proud of you Shoyo,” says Kageyama softly. I can’t even respond. I’m overwhelmed at the moment. Kageyama lies Lay down into his small crib. Kageyama sits beside me on the bed rubbing my lower back as Seohyun finishes feeding. I don’t know if she is full or not because she fell asleep. “Let me take her.” I give Seohyun to Kageyama to burp when I hear the knocking on the front door. I make sure I look okay before heading to open the front door. I feel so exhausted and we haven’t even been with the twins a full 24 hours. I open the door seeing Kenma and Kuroo.

 

“Hey,” I smile.

 

“God you look bad,” says Kuroo earning a slap to the arm from Kenma. “He does…..” 

 

“Where are the babies?” asked Kenma.

 

“They’re in the room but they’re sleeping,” I explain. Kuroo hasn’t seen the twins in person yet. He has been working a lot. “I’m sure Kageyama won’t mind if you go see them.”

 

“Awesome!” exclaims Kuroo with energy I wish I had. Kenma follows me to the living room as I plop down on the chaise.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully. I cover my face trying not to cry.

 

“It’s so hard…..”I sniffle dropping my hands. “I mean at the hospital it wasn’t so bad but now we don’t have that extra help. I mean Seohyun was just hollering and I didn’t even know why…..what kind of mom can’t figure out what their baby needs.”

 

“It’s okay,” says Kenma moving closer to me rubbing my back. “No one gets parenting right 100% of the time……”

 

“I’m trying to get them use to the bottle,” I explain. “I mean Lay will take either but Seohyun she only likes to breastfeed and that shit hurts….it hurts so badly. Tobio has to scent me for me to even be able to do it. I feel like such a failure already……..”

 

“You’re not,” says Kenma. “You’re one of the most caring people I know. Don’t let these few hiccups get you down. Soon as you get to know Lay and Seohyun you will be able to handle them just fine.” I sniffle a little more.

 

“Thanks, Kenma,” I rub my eyes. “How have things been though?”

 

“Interesting,” he says blushing before looking at his lap. He is hiding something, I can feel it.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked. “I’m sensing concern here and you’re never concerned about anything.” Kenma looks at me with his face still flush.

 

“I’m pregnant,” he says slowly. My eyes widen. Kenma isn’t glowing yet but I certainly notice his breast look puffier. He covers his arms over his chest still embarrassed.

 

“Oh my god,” I reply. “Congrats!” I reach out hugging Kenma. “How far along?”

 

“Exactly a month,” he replies. I look at him doing the math. Holy shit, he conceived the night he was bonded. “Don’t make that face!” I begin to giggle.

 

“It was good wasn’t it,” I chuckle. 

 

“Shut up!” he exclaims. “That’s not all….carrying a litter of 4.”

 

“You have got to be shitting me!” I exclaim. I look over at my bedroom and the door is closed. I feel better knowing that I didn’t wake the babies. “I can’t believe this…….”

 

“I know!” he cries. “You think you got it bad. Four, I mean four babies.” Kenma runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t even know…..I mean……I have to work.”

 

“You can worry about that later,” I reply. I think of how when Kenma has his babies the twins will be 9 months old. I still like the idea that our children will be close in age. I can’t stop smiling. Kenma begins to laugh a little.

 

“Well I’m glad to know I made you feel better,” he states rolling his eyes. 

 

“You have no idea,” I reply hearing the bedroom door open. Kuroo comes out of the room holding both twins.

 

“Look Kenma!” he exclaims. “See, I can be a great dad.” Seohyun opens her eyes looking at Kuroo. The frown is the first thing I notice. Her face begins to turn red as she starts to cry.

 

“You woke her up with your big mouth!” exclaims Kenma. Kageyama takes Seohyun and she settles down as he cradles her.

 

“Sorry,” says Kuroo. “I was just too excited.” Kenma rolls his eyes as Kuroo walks over sitting beside Kenma holding Lay. “At least this twin thinks I’m cool. Isn’t that right?” Lay is looking at Kuroo but keeps looking at Kenma. 

 

“I’m going to go lay Seohyun back down,” says Kageyama. “I’m sure Lay will be asleep shortly.” I watch Kuroo with Lay and I have to admit he is not that bad. He is doing pretty good. Lay doesn’t start to move a lot until Kenma holds him.

 

“I think Lay likes you,” I say to Kenma. Kuroo pouts.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone like me,” he says as Kageyama walks back into the room.

 

“He does like you,” I reply. “He just seems to like Kenma more.” Kenma is looking at Lay nervously. I begin to laugh. “Welcome to my world.” I look at Kuroo. “Congrats on the bond and pregnancy!”

 

“Thank you,” he says blushing. I have never seen Kuroo blush ever. I can tell there is more to the story as Kageyama is sending waves through our bond. I glance at him letting him know we will discuss it once they leave. “I haven’t told my parents yet.”

 

“I’m sure your mom is going to be excited,” says Kenma.

 

“You’re right,” he chuckles. We talk with Kuroo and Kenma so more. Lay finally goes back to sleep we go put him in the room with his sister. For the first time in weeks, I feel almost normal. Sugawara and Oikawa both wanted to come by today but I told them I couldn't do more company today requesting they come tomorrow afternoon. Kageyama locks the front door as Kenma and Kuroo just left. I stand up stretching feeling sore as hell. Kageyama smiles coming over to scent my neck. He moves ever so softly making me moan.

 

“Don’t sound like that……" he mutters. “I got a few more weeks before I can take you……”

 

“Sorry……”I sigh. “Felt good…..” I pull away from him before my arousal increases. “So what else do I need to know about Kenma and Kuroo?” Kageyama laughs. He walks over to get Lay’s bottle ready knowing we have to wake them up shortly to feed them.

 

“It was an accident,” chuckles Kageyama. “I’m sorry to laugh but I mean total karma. Kenma was pissed at you for getting knocked up on accident and then……”

 

“Tobio!" I exclaim. "Well, at least now I know why they both were embarrassed."

 

“Yeah,” says Kageyama leaning against the counter. "I mean it is incredible to smell your mate in need. It is really strong we kind of only focus on relieving you and nothing more. In Kuroo’s case, it was bonding to Kenma. Kenma must have been really ready to bond him.” I nod smiling as I walk over hugging Kageyama. I nuzzle my face into his chest as he scents my hair. We cuddle until the bottle warmer goes off. “Let’s go wake up our babies.” Kageyama takes my hand as we walk back into the bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am tired.....we get to see Kageyama get daddy time in with the twins!

KAGEYAMA

2 MONTHS LATER

My eyes open hearing Seohyun crying. Shit, I don’t her to wake up Lay. I can feel Hinata moving but I get to Seohyun faster. I leave down picking her up as Hinata sits up in bed. He cuts on the night light with his hair flying everywhere. We got a nightlight after realizing the bright light disturbed our babies. I glance over at Hinata he looks exhausted. I feel so bad. I’m working 5 days a week but I have been working 10-12 hour days to make ends meet. I make good money but having these babies are expensive. I can’t even begin to tell you how much we spend on diapers. Hinata holds out his arms for Seohyun. He places her on his left breast, that’s the side she likes. Seohyun coos before latching. I rub my wrist into Hinata’s neck gland that is exposed to ease his pain.

 

I walk over to check on Lay to check on him. He is still sleeping. I shift him slightly to checking to make sure his diaper is clean and it is. I go and sit down beside Hinata. I look at my husband trying to keep my concern down.

 

“Hey, you okay?” I ask softly. Hinata looks at me with the bags under his eyes very heavy.

 

“I’m fine,” he says slowly. I reach my hand out touching his cheek.

 

“Shoyo…..”I say slowly. “I’m off tomorrow, why don’t you go out with Kenma.”

 

“I don’t want to leave our kids…..” he cries.

 

“You’re not leaving them,” I reply rubbing his cheek softly with my thumb. “You’re just going out to have fun.” Hinata looks back down at Seohyun.

 

“I don’t know if I can,” he replies. “I mean I don’t mind staying home.”

 

“You haven’t gone out at all,” I point out. “You….you need to get out. It’s been almost 3 months. They will be okay.” Seohyun kicks her feet a little. She does that if she is really happy. I guess she is enjoying the hell out of that breastmilk. I admit I’m a little nervous as I have never been left alone with our kids. I mean…..I’m sure I will be okay. “Shoyo……” He looks at me closing his eyes.

 

“Okay fine,” he replies. “Kenma and I will need to find somewhere to go. He is not happy with having to stay away from his sushi.” I chuckle. Kenma is not having a good pregnancy at all. He is experiencing every single symptom. He is finally not getting morning sickness at least. Hinata finishes feeding Seohyun before checking her diaper. She is wet so he changes her before getting back in bed. He clicks off the night light before cuddling into my side. I look down at him knowing I will have to come up with something. Just one day or evening is not going to make everything better. I hold Hinata close finally going back to sleep breathing his scent in deeply.

 

I awake several hours later hearing Hinata moving around. Oh my god, how long was I sleep? Hinata is dressed with the twins in their bouncers. I can’t help but look at my husband dressed looking like himself. A nice red tee shirt and some dark denim jeans with his red Chuck Taylor’s. I can't help but stare at his ass. He is still carrying some weight in his lower belly, his thighs, and that ass. We had to purchase him some new jeans and underwear he can actually fit. He turns to look at me with bags still under his eyes.

 

“You’re awake,” he says. I nod yes sitting up.

 

“Looks like you wasted no time,” I reply.

 

"Wasted time?" questions Hinata. "It's almost 11 am."

 

"Really?" I question. We have some good blackout curtains. Hinata only has them opened slightly. "Time got away from me. You should have wakened me."

 

“You’re going to be with the twins for a while,” he replies. “I wanted you to have your space.” I smile because he is so thoughtful. I slide out of bed walking over to him hugging him tightly. He smells so good. I lean down scenting his hair slowly. Hinata’s hands come up grabbing my back.

 

“Tobio……." he moans. I growl feeling the lust build within us both. We are lucky he won’t have his first heat for another 4 months. We already have his mom down for watching the twins for the week.

 

Hinata turns his head submitting to me. He hasn’t had the desire to mate since having the twins. He use to but as the weeks went on the desire slowly died. I mean he does have a lot on his mind so I don’t blame him. Sadly, my alpha is wanting that connection knowing that our babies are here. Our alpha wants to feel our omega. I scent him for a little while longer although it is more like torture for me as I get excited. I finally turn away from him growling. 

 

“I’m going to shower and then you can head out,” I explain. I walk over to the twins who are just sitting in their bouncers holding on to a teething baby toy we purchased. They aren’t teething yet but they both seem to like putting the toy on their gums. I kiss each of them before heading into the bathroom. I know Hinata talks to the twins a lot, I talk to them but I feel silly doing it. Maybe today is my chance to get better at it. I finish up my shower heading into the room but Hinata has moved the twins to the living room. He likes them to be in open space and air. I am in complete agreement. I will be out there anyway. I toss on some shorts and a tee shirt before heading into the main room. My stomach growls smelling something he has going. “You’re cooking?”

 

“I started this morning,” says Hinata. I raise an eyebrow. “Don’t worry I just prepped up early this morning. I just wanted to thank you for letting me get out for a little while.”

 

“Is that the roast?” I asked. Hinata smiles nodding yes. I grin pulling him in for a hug. Just feeling his body close has me growling. I pull away from him. Hinata places a hand on my shoulder feeling really bad. I shrug his hand off. I don’t want him touching me unless he wants me, truly wants me. “I’m fine……” I can hear him walking away from me. I glance at him and he squats down to the twins in their bouncers.

 

“Mommy is going out for a little while,” he says. “Daddy will take care of you okay.” They continue to chew on their toy but Lay does reach his hand out to Hinata. Hinata happily laughs grabbing Lay’s hand. “Seohyun daddy is going to be giving you a bottle today. It has mommy’s milk in it. Be good for daddy.” He kisses them both before grabbing his keys. “Kenma is picking me up but I wanted to have my keys just in case.”

 

“Okay,” I reply. “Have fun okay.” Hinata nods. I usually would walk him to the door but I don’t want to leave the twins alone. I watch him as he leaves and I feel sad not having my mate close by already. I hear Seohyun coos making me smile. I wonder if they could sense that I was upset. I walk over to them.

 

“Um…..did you two want to stay in the bouncers?” I ask. They just look at me chewing on their toy. “I will take that as a yes.” I sit down cutting on the TV trying to decide if I wanted to watch a movie or a TV show. I’m not sure which one. I begin to watch a TV show that is on my list to watch. I got through one episode before Lay started crying. I go over to him picking him up. “Mommy fed you so I know you’re not hungry. I place Lay on shoulder feeling his diaper. He needs changing. I pull out the portable baby changing mat Daichi got us. God bless him. I certainly don’t want the sofa getting ruined. I am in process of changing Lay when Seohyun starts fussing. “Wait a minute,” I tell her. She starts crying because I am not moving fast enough. Once I finish changing Lay I prop up a pillow sitting him in the corner of the sofa surrounded by pillows to hold him up. I give him his teething toy which he is happy to take. I grab Seohyun and she has gone number two and it smells awful. “Jesus……..um….” I want to sit her down but I know she is not going to go for that.

 

I walk into the kitchen to get a plastic bag to put the diaper inside. We may have babies but I refuse to let our home smell like dirty diapers. I usually take them out when I get home. That will have to wait until Hinata returns. Seohyun is still crying. I lay her down on the mat unsnapping her onesie seeing some of her bowel movement escaped.

 

“Seriously!” I exclaim. Lay is still playing with his toy clueless to what is going on. I groan as I remove the dirty diaper. I get Seohyun cleaned up which takes a while with a whole lot of wipes. Seohyun doesn’t stop crying until she is clean. She can’t stand being in a dirty diaper. I prop up another pillow sitting her beside her brother giving her the teething toy. I get the bag tied up before grabbing my phone seeing Hinata has only been gone an hour. Oh god…… I head into the twin’s room to get Seohyun her a clean onesie. The process of putting that on went smoothly. I put Seohyun back on the pillow next to her brother.

 

I go back to watching my show and the twins are fine until they get hungry. They start fussing and crying. I have no idea how I’m going to feed them at the same time. Seohyun is fighting the darn bottle. I had to prop up a pillow to hold Lay’s bottle as he is laying on the sofa. Seohyun I had to force feed her the bottle. She cried the whole time wanted her breast milk from Hinata and not a bottle. She is so damn stubborn. Seohyun and Lay are finally asleep and I feel completely drained. I put them in our room on the bed, they like being in our bed. I think it has something to do with our scent being heavy there. I have the baby camera so I will know when they are awake. I’m laying back on my sofa when my phone rings. I look at it to see it is Oikawa. I answer it slowly. "What?"

 

“Well hello to you too,” says Oikawa. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I apologize. “Hinata is out, I just got the twins down. I’m so fucking tired. I don’t know how the hell does this alone.” Oikawa chuckles.

 

“Yet everyone wants to know why I don’t have any damn kids,” he says. “That’s why. I’m not ready for all of that. I will, however, love all up on you and Kenma’s babies once they’re born.” My ears perk up.

 

“You want to show them some love right now?” I ask. Oikawa chuckles.

 

“Are you trying to ask me to come over and help you babysit?” asked Oikawa amused.

 

“Hinata cooked his pot roast which will be ready in a few minutes,” I say feeling a little desperate. “You can have all of it if you help me.” Oikawa hums for a moment.

 

“Can I bring Iwaizumi with me?” he asked. “I need my alpha to see how hard it is having kids.”

 

“What was that?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” I say feeling relieved already.

 

“We’re going to see the babies,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. “We should be there in 45 minutes.” I hear Iwaizumi asking more questions as Oikawa ends the call. Well, at least I will have someone to talk to. I look at my iPad seeing the twins are still sleeping. I walk into the kitchen pulling down 2 more frozen bags of breast milk. I put them in the fridge wanting them to be good to go by the time the twins are ready to eat. No sooner than me putting up the breastmilk Hinata is calling. I answer the phone quickly.

 

“Hey you,” I say softly.

 

“Hi,” he chuckles. “Are you doing okay? You felt frantic earlier.”

 

“I am okay now,” I reply. “They’re sleeping right now.”

 

“Well this is the time they usually lay down,” explains Hinata. “They will wake up in 3 hours.” Thank god. “So what happened?”

 

“Seohyun took the meanest shit ever,” I reply. “Some of it came out of her diaper. Then they both got hungry at once. Seohyun wouldn’t take the bottle as I had to force her to drink from the bottle. She was so mad at me.” Hinata chuckles.

 

“She’s not mad just frustrated,” he explains.

 

“You didn’t see the look in her eyes!” I exclaim. “Like she was glaring at me…..”

 

“Like you do when you don’t get your way,” says Hinata. I frown at the comment. Hinata laughs. “Don’t be upset babe. She is just like you.”

 

“You think?” I ask.

 

“I know so,” he replies. “It’s how come I have adjusted to taking care of her. She has her own little quirks of course but she is very much like you. Lay is more relaxed as you can see. I barely have to worry about him.”

 

“Well then……”I replied. “Thanks for the crash course I could have used this morning.” Hinata laughs. It is nice to hear but he still sounds tired. “You go back to having fun with Kenma okay.”

 

“Okay……” says Hinata. “I’ll see you soon, bye Tobio.”

 

“Bye Shoyo,” I say softly ending the call. I appreciate him more than I could have ever thought. Caring for two babies is so difficult. I’m ready for them to grow up already. I get back to watching my TV show until Oikawa and Iwaizumi show up. I don’t think I have ever been so glad to see them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near......in the main time let's enjoy this chapter :-)

KAGEYAMA

“Um…….” says Oikawa walking into the apartment. “Smells uh….like dirty diapers…..”

 

“Toru,” says Iwaizumi. Shit, I forgot all about that diapers.

 

“I usually take them out of the apartment,” I explain as they follow me. “Sadly, I can’t leave the twins alone.”

 

“Oh well you can take that shit out right now,” says Oikawa. “Literally.”

 

“Thanks,” I reply jogging into the kitchen grabbing the bag. "The twins are still sleeping but will be up in an hour. I will be right back." I quickly take out the trash along with the diapers, no need in me leaving the remaining trash in here. I get back into the apartment to see Oikawa has already fixed himself some of the pot roast.

 

“I tried to stop him,” says Iwaizumi. I chuckle.

 

“It’s fine,” I reply. I walk over fixing myself a bowl. Hinata likes his pot roast to be full of potatoes, onions, swimming in a garlic, sweet wine gravy. He makes the gravy not too thick but not too watery. It’s as good as it sounds. “You want some Iwaizumi?”

 

“Sure,” he replies. I fix his bowl and we join Oikawa at the table who is already eating.

 

“This house looks so damn perfect,” says Oikawa looking around. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Hinata doesn’t work so he is able to keep up with everything,” I explain.

 

“How is he doing?” asked Iwaizumi. I couldn’t hide how I felt if I wanted to. My scent gave me away as I’m unable to hide how I feel.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Oikawa. I sigh.

 

“He’s…..”I stop talking trying to figure out to word this without sounding like I don’t love him. Like I’m not judging him because I’m not. “He keeps saying everything is fine but I can feel that everything is not fine. He is overwhelmed. It’s why I had him go out today. I mean I could barely handle them for more than an hour.”

 

“It’s okay,” says Oikawa. “It can be hard adjusting to having children.”

 

“I know,” I cry feeling so much weight on my chest. “I love him so much and he is going through all of this alone because I am working. I need to do something.” Iwaizumi touches my hand.

 

“Kageyama,” he says softly. “You’re a great alpha. Have you consider hiring help for Shoyo?”

 

“I don’t think he would ever accept that,” I reply. “See this is what I mean!”

 

“I think he would take help if it is the right person,” says Iwaizumi. “Have you considered hiring Sugawara?”

 

“Sugawara?” I question.

 

“Yeah,” replies Iwaizumi. “Daichi said he is out for the summer but he gets bored not working for 3 months. I mean it would be a temporary fix but we can work on a permanent one later.” I like that idea, a lot. I know Sugawara would not allow any harm to come to our babies and would die for our children. The fact we have known him since High School seals the deal.

 

“Thank you,” I reply hearing my tummy growl.

 

“Hinata got you starving in here?” askes Oikawa.

 

“No," I replied. "I slept through breakfast." I take a bite of my pot roast and can't focus on the conversation. I begin to eat as if I hadn't had food in 7 days. Iwaizumi and Oikawa chuckle. I hear Lay cooing halfway through my meal.

 

“I got him,” says Oikawa. “You focus on eating.” Oikawa gets up going to get Lay. Iwaizumi is looking at me.

 

“Are you really okay now?” he asked.

 

“I feel much better now,” I admit. “I will feel much better knowing Sugawara can help him. I am going to pay him, I don’t expect this to be free.” Iwaizumi smiles.

 

“I’m sure he would do it for free,” he replies. “Daichi I am sure wouldn’t mind helping out either.” I stand up from the table.

 

“I need to get Lay’s bottle ready,” I explain.

 

“Ew!” cries Oikawa. He comes out of the room.

 

“What the hell are you feeding them?” he asked pointing into the room.

 

“Just breast milk,” I reply. “And…..formula from time to time.”

 

“Lay’s diaper!” cries Oikawa looking back into the room. “Oh my god….yeah you’re going to need to take this one out too. Jesus……” Iwaizumi starts laughing. “I don’t know why you are laughing. This is what we will be having to deal with. You remember this shit.” I walk over giving him the portal changing mat along with a plastic bag. 

 

“I will take it out when you’re done," I explain. "Thanks, uncle Oikawa."

 

“Um hm…..” says Oikawa snatching the bag. He looks back into the room. “You owe me for this Lay.” I chuckle at him. Seohyun sleeps for another 30 minutes which allow us to prepare her bottle. Yet again she wouldn't take it. Iwaizumi was somehow able to get her to take the bottle peacefully. I think Iwaizumi and I were roommates in the past might have something to do with it. I'm not complaining. I doze off on the chaise without realizing it. It's easy to do when you know your children are in good hands. I don't know how long I was sleep but I wake up growling. 

 

“Toru, get the twins to their room,” instructs Iwaizumi. I can hear Oikawa grabbing the twins.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Oikawa.

 

“Toru!” barks Iwaizumi. I blink rapidly feeling Hinata’s lust rise within me. I growl because I know he isn’t here. “Kageyama relax, we will watch the twins while you mate.”

 

“Oh god……”I groan it dawning on me he could be out sending out mating pheromones. “Where the fuck is Shoyo?”

 

“Probably still with Kenma,” says Iwaizumi. “Hold on.” I’m looking around realizing I was asleep for 3 hours. I lost a lot of time. I can’t believe Iwaizumi and Oikawa let me sleep that long. Hinata has been gone for almost 8 hours. "Kenma…..yeah. I was calling to see if you can bring Hinata home.” I can hear Kenma due to Iwaizumi phone volume being up.

 

“I don’t know what happened,” says Kenma. “He was so tired I allowed him to lay down. Four hours into his nap Kuroo and I could smell his lust. It was so damn strong. Like he can barely talk. He’s not in heat, what the hell is going on?” I am relieved to know they weren’t out eating still or at a store. Just because an alpha sees my husband is bonded doesn’t mean they still wouldn’t try to mate him.

 

“His omega just needs to connect to his alpha,” explains Iwaizumi. “It will be okay. Let me know when you get here so I can have Kageyama meet you in the parking lot.” I blink through the lust crowding my brain as Iwaizumi ends the call.

 

“How do you know that?” I asked. 

 

“Bokuto,” he replies. “Akaashi was much more stubborn though caving into his omega's needs after 5 months." Five months? Bokuto hadn’t mated for 5 months, that would kill me. I’m barely hanging in there as it is. At this moment I’m glad as hell Hinata omega failed. I don’t think I could go much longer. “It’s an omega thing from what I have been told. Some omega’s don’t want to be touched after having a baby or litter. Mostly the ones who feel um overwhelmed with motherhood.” I growl feeling Hinata get closer. His mating signal is through the roof now. “I told Kenma you would meet him in the parking lot because I know you don’t want anyone touching your omega. Toru and I will be in the room with the twins okay.” I nod appreciating Iwaizumi and Oikawa help more than ever. I don’t know what we would have done if they weren’t here. “This wasn’t your fault Kageyama.” 

 

He disappears out of the room and I finally feel good enough to stand up. I begin to pace back and forth waiting for Kenma to show up. I’m already hard but I’m not ashamed at all. My omega needs me in the worse way. I release a grunt a growl here and there from the intense spikes. I open the door walking out of the apartment. I jog down the stairs running towards Kenma’s car. He doesn’t pull into a parking space at all stopping right in front of our building. I walk around to the passenger side opening the door. All I smell is Hinata’s lust and intense need. I growl viciously as I pick him up out of the car. I bury my nose into his hair breathing his scent in deeply. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we know what's going down in the next chapter.........


	43. Chapter 43

KAGEYAMA

“Ha….hahhh……”moans Hinata as I cradle him in my arms bridal style. He buries his face into my chest as he shivers a little. Kenma gives me a head nod knowing what I need to do. I take off back up the stairs not bothering to say goodbye to Kenma. As promised Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in the baby room with the door closed. I walk towards our bedroom heading inside it sitting Hinata on the bed. He hunches over panting hard as I go close our door locking it. I growl lowly as my alpha is not pleased I walked away from our omega. Jesus it was just for a minute. Hinata moans leaning over on the bed. It makes me wonder how long was he ignoring his omega need to mate. I haven’t been scenting any arousal from him at all. 

 

“C-condom……uggghhh……” groans Hinata. I walk over to my nightstand grabbing the condom quickly. His need to mate is actually making me sweat. I can feel my aggression rising as a result of not mating. I pant as I remove my clothes quickly before removing Hinata’s. I’m shocked he has soaked through his jeans……holy shit. “Ahhhh……haa….” he moans feeling my hands glide over his skin as I removed his soaked bikini briefs. I release a low seductive growl knowing my alpha is going to take over and there will be nothing I can do. I put on my condom before spreading Hinata’s legs smelling him heavily. I pant in need as I feel myself becoming hazy. I don’t know if that feeling if from Hinata or myself. I push his legs back sliding inside of him. “Nnnnggghh……ahhh…….”

 

“Fuck….aaarrrgghhhh……”I growl. He is so wet, very tight from months of not having sex. He twitches around my cock already. I gasp feeling consumed with his emotions, his omegas emotions, that is not even including me and my alpha’s feelings regarding this. I thrust my hips unable to stop the growling as my alpha takes over. I thrust deeper……“Ahhh…….haahhh…….” I’m caught off guard feeling Hinata’s climax as I thrust once more feeling Hinata pulse around my dick.

 

“Tobioooo…..hhaaa…..ha…..aaarrggghh……..”he cries arching his back as cum decorates his stomach. Oh shit I think staring down at him as I continue stroking him as he cums. My eyes roll into the back of my head feeling his post orgasm high. 

 

“Oh my god…haaaa……”I growl as my hips gain speed. My alpha has taken over seeking more from our omega. I can’t believe I made Hinata cum after only a couple of strokes, fuck. I didn’t realize how much I needed this, we needed this. I lean over taking Hinata’s mouth as I begin to pump harder inside of him. My alpha is so glad to be inside of him, feeling him this close to us. 

 

“Ohhh Tobio…….”moans Hinata as he tangles his hands into my hair.

 

“Hahhh….ha……”I pant into his mouth as my left hand slides down gripping the side of his ass. I give it a light squeeze as I feel my orgasm building faster than anything I have ever felt. “Ahhhh….shit……” Hinata head falls back out of the kiss. His hands grabbing on to my back as he begins to roll his hips.

 

“Haaa…..haa…..Tobio……”he moans. “Fuuuccckk…..nnnggghhh………” Hinata body begins to shake from the intense pleasure. I know it is intense because it is for me too. 

 

“Ahhh….Shoyo……..”I cry. “I’m going cum……ahhhh….ha…..going to cum…….” I’m trying to stay in control and enjoy this a bit more but my alpha doesn’t give a shit about that. It missed Hinata in ways I didn’t realize until now. Hinata sits up wrapping his arms around my neck kissing me. “Mmmppphhh……” I am taken back when he slides his tongue inside my mouth.

 

“Fuck….ha….ha…..”pants Hinata into my mouth. Hinata begins to dig his nails into my back causing me to growl. My alpha begins to pump harder inside of our mate.

 

“Oh god……aaarrrgghhhh…….”I groan into my climax hitting me hard. I can barely breathe during the orgasm is hitting me in waves. My knot expanding takes my breath away, that connect to my husband. There is nothing like it. “Hhhaaa…..haaa….” I pant feeling my spine tingle. I look down as Hinata falls back onto our bed realizing the feeling I’m getting is from him.

 

“Ohhh….ohhhhh……”he moans arching his back rolling his hips on my knot. “Arrrgggghhhh……haaa….haa…..”

 

“Nnnggghhhh……”I moan feeling his climax through our bond. I watch as Hinata shakes with more cum landing on his stomach. “Ha…..haa….mmmm……” I lean over Hinata as he is still pulsing around my knot whimpering. He has is face turned to the side but I can see the red on his cheeks. “Shoyo…..” I say softly looking at him.

 

“Yes…..”he says like a small child.

 

“Did….did you not want to make love to me?” I asked carefully. I can feel him blushing. I know there is more to it but if he needed this why not just say something. I could have been quick about.

 

“I wanted to but I was scared,” he admits.

 

“Scared? I question. “Scared of what?” He turns to look at me finally.

 

“To get pregnant again,” he says sniffling. I knew being a parent was hard but I didn’t think it would have him not wanting to have kids with me again. “I-I’m so sorry……I am…….I just…….” Hinata begins to cry and can’t stop. I lean down scenting his neck moaning as I experience another orgasm due to my knot. I focus my mind before speaking again.

 

“It’s okay…..”I tell him softly. “We don’t have to have more children. Those two beautiful beans are enough.” Hinata looks at me.

 

“Really?” he asks. “You’re not mad at me?” I shake my head no. After being with them today I completely understand why he felt the way he did.

 

“So I had this idea…..”I say slowly. “From a friend but I was thinking we could hire Sugawara to help out a few days a week over the next 3 months. Now I still need to talk to…….” Hinata pulls me quickly towards him hugging tightly. His happiness almost makes me cry.

 

“Thank you…….”says Hinata. “Thank you so much!” I can feel his tears in my neck. I had no idea he was holding this much in. I never felt his inner conflict. He always felt tired but otherwise he seemed perfectly happy. I wiggle my neck away from him to take his lips. “Haaa….ha……”

 

“Oh don’t make those sounds……”I moan. Hinata pills away biting his lip.

 

“I will try not to,” he says with his lust rising again. “I see you called for backup.”

 

“Backup,” I scoff. “Oikawa offered.” He begins to giggle. “What happened to a couple of hours though? You were gone for almost 8 hours.”

 

“I fell asleep after we went out to eat,” pouts Hinata. “I didn’t plan it. I was tired, there was a pillow…..you know the rest.” I chuckle at my husband. I lean down close to him still feeling he is in need of mating.

 

“Can we make love again after my knot goes down,” I whisper into against his lips.

 

“Yes……” moans Hinata before kissing me. While Oikawa and Iwaizumi have the kids, we shall certainly make good use of our time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one :-(


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed this story until the end. Extra kudos to those who left me lots of enjoying comments. No matter how small it was nice to know how much the story was being enjoyed. I know this was a long one but I enjoyed being on this adventure with Kageyama and Hinata. I do plan to write off several spin offs from this story but it may take me a while to get around to it. It will be worth it once I get around to it!

HINATA

10 MONTHS LATER

I’m sitting down on the blanket watching my son and daughter play with their toys. I glance at Kageyama who is already begun to cook on the grill. A few of our friends are meeting us in the park today. I’m pretty excited as the kids keep me really busy. Their first birthday is in a couple of weeks! Sugawara is helping me plan the party as I am having a hard time deciding on a theme. The plan is for me to start looking for a job in a year but some things have come up so I’m not sure if that is going to happen now. I hate that Kageyama is the main one to work. At the same time he is good at it. I like being home with our children as opposed to them being in a pricey daycare center. Seohyun snatches the toy from Lay causing him to cry.

 

“Seohyun….”I sigh taking the toy from her. She looks at me frowning like her daddy. "You be nice to your brother." I put the toy aside giving them both something they can play within peace. Seohyun red curly hair bounces as she plays with the toy I just gave her. She really has so much of Kageyama personality. She absolutely hates having a dirty diaper and likes for things to be on schedule. She cries as when I’m off schedule of getting them up in the morning or feeding them lunch. She might not be able to tell time but that internal clock she has is a beast. If I’m even 5 minutes behind she is fussing. Lay is very laid back like me, that is not where his name comes from. He looks up at me smiling with the new toy in his hand his caramel eyes just as bright as his smile. His dark hair is so thick now. I smile looking at our children. I love my babies so much, I can’t believe they are 11 months already. They’re sitting up on their own, crawling but not doing much else yet.

 

“Hey Kageyama,” says Kuroo walking up with Kenma. They have two double strollers in tow with their 3 girls and 1 boy. Kenma looks beyond exhausted. I don’t blame him. His babies are only 2 months.

 

“Glad you guys could make it,” smiles Kageyama walking over to them. “I got some steaks, pork loin, hot dogs, hamburgers, peppers, corn on the cob.” Kuroo laughs as Kenma makes his way over to me with the one stroller.

 

“All this meat man,” Kuroo states looking at the grill.

 

“You know I love my meats,” smirks Kageyama. “We also got some snacks and drinks on the table over there. Chips and other kid-friendly snacks.” Kuroo nods.

 

“Meaning some fruit and veggies?” questions Kuroo.

 

“Yup,” replied Kageyama. He is firm in our children eating healthy and not eating a bunch of junk. Hard to do when I still enjoy the junk myself.

 

“Kenma, do you want anything?” Kuroo asks.

 

“Water,” replies Kenma sitting down on the blanket with me. His kids are sleeping at the moment. Lay starts fussing wanting to be held by Kenma. He crawls into Kenma’s lap. “Hey Lay, how are you doing today cutie.” Kenma picks up Lay as he giggles while Seohyun looks at Kenma but continues to play with her toy. Kenma kisses his cheek and giving him a hug before putting him back down. Lay likes Kenma and Sugawara a lot. Not sure what the appeal is but I’m not complaining. At least I can have them babysit and know he won’t give them any issues. Seohyun is the one who always gives everyone problems. “God I don’t think I will be able to get up from here.”

 

“It’s fine,” I reply. “I’m sure your mate will wait on you hand and foot.” I see Kuroo making his way over to us with a bottle of water in hand.

 

“Kenma, you let me know if you need anything okay,” he says. “Since the babies are sleep I will keep them with me. You go ahead and enjoy yourself.”

 

“Oh I most certainly will,” he replies taking the bottle from Kuroo. Kuroo squats down kissing Kenma before standing up going back over there with Kageyama. I’m grinning so glad to see my best friend finally getting along with his mate. “God I can’t believe you cared two babies at once. This shit….uh crap is for the birds.” I giggle because we try not to use bad language around the kids.

 

“I loved being pregnant,” I reply. “Well not sleeping at night wasn’t fun but other than that I liked it. Now caring for the kids. The first 2-4 months is the hardest. Thank God Sugawara was available to help me because……I don’t know it was just so god damn hard.”

 

“You also didn’t have to work,” huff Kenma. He opens the water bottle taking huge gulps. "God I would have never bonded if I knew me getting knocked up was a result.” 

 

“Awww don’t be that way,” I replied crossing my legs leaning forward. “You’re alpha just really loves you. I mean the fact that he wanted offspring with you is huge.” Kenma rolls his eyes as we spot Akaashi. Little Jimin is walking now but Akaashi is carrying him at the moment. 

 

“Hey hey,” he greets. “How is everyone?”

 

“I was saying how hard it is being a parent of 4,” says Kenma looking up at him. “How are you?” Akaashi laughs.

 

“Being a young mom is great isn’t it,” he states with much sarcasm sitting with us on the blanket. “I’m surprised that Suga and Daichi aren’t here yet.”

 

“They’re in route,” I replied. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are coming too. I think Oikawa said something about wedding cake tasting today or something.”

 

“Oh yeah that is coming up soon,” notes Akaashi as Bokuto is running over with a water for Akaashi and juice for their son.

 

“Hey,” he says waving once he hands over the beverages. “Did you guys need anything?”

 

“I’m great,” I smile. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing good,” Bokuto replies. “Those kids have been working my nerves.”

 

“It’s mostly the 5th graders,” explains Akaashi.

 

“They’re so devious,” says Bokuto. “Were we like that in school?”

 

“I wasn’t," I laugh. "I think it is because kids see so much nowadays." I watch as Jimin interacts with Seohyun or at least tries. She is frowning at him, she will warm up to him but it might take a little while.

 

“So true,” says Bokuto. “I have to keep the TV on Nick Jr and Disney. I like Disney better though.”

 

“Me too,” I agree. “I try not to put the kids in front of the TV too often though.” Kenma is looking at us.

 

“Oh god…." he says slowly. “Soon this will be my life.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” smiles Bokuto. “I promise. I’m going to get some food.” Bokuto walks away going to the table. Akaashi looks at Kenma.

 

“You look so handsome,” he points out. Kenma blushes but I can tell he likes the compliment deep down. I look up seeing Kageyama bringing me a plate. I didn’t even have to ask, my mate knows what I like. He got me a hamburger, pork loin, and some chips. 

 

"Thanks, babe,” I tell him. He also grabbed me some water as well.

 

“You know I have to make sure you’re taken care of,” he replies. “Once the corn on the cob is done I will get some of that for you as well. I’m going to take Seohyun and Lay while you eat. Akaashi would it be okay if we took Jimin? I don’t want him to be left over here alone.”

 

“Of course,” replies Akaashi. “Let me help you since you have to carry the twins.” Kageyama picks up our children as Akaashi takes Jimin hand leading him over to the table. He looks so cute with his little legs trying to keep up with Akaashi. Lay is looking over his shoulder at me for a moment probably wondering where daddy is taking them. Once he sees the food he will forget about me. I'm glad we packed up those portal-able high chairs because trying to feed them on this blanket would have been hard. Kenma looks at me tilting his head.

 

“Something about you is different,” he states. 

 

“Nothing is different,” I lie. I bite into my burger moaning because it is so good. Have burgers always been this freaking good, I don't know…… 

 

“Are you really going to lie to me,” says Kenma. I finish chewing drinking some water as Akaashi joins us with a small plate.

 

“Hinata I must say Kageyama is an incredible alpha,” he states. I can hear Bokuto growl. “You’re head alpha, an awesome one at that Bokuto.” Bokuto smiles before turning back towards their son. “God he is so easily threatened.” I chuckle.

 

“You guys haven’t bonded yet,” I reply. “I’m sure once you do he will simmer down.”

 

“Don’t change the subject,” says Kenma. 

 

“What subject?” asked Akaashi before eating some pork loin.

 

“Doesn’t Hinata look different,” he points out. Akaashi is staring at me for a moment chewing slowly.

 

“Well yeah,” he replies. “He’s pregnant.” Kenma mouth drops open.

 

“No way……” he exclaims before looking at me. “Is he right?” I blush as I nod my head yes. “What!”

 

“I’m not telling too many people,” I reply. “I mean most people already judged me for having two kids before the age of 25.” Akaashi rolls his eyes.

 

"The judgment is so unreal,” he replies. “I must agree on that. At least you are bonded and married. They made it sound like you were sleeping around with a lot of alphas or something.”

 

“How far along are you?” asked Kenma still in shock. 

 

“I’m 11 weeks,” I reply. “Kageyama is so excited.”

 

“Was this one planned?” asked Kenma. I smirk because it totally was. We were successful on the first try, neither of us was surprised. We probably shouldn’t have been trying again so soon but we wanted the children to be close in age. I don’t think we will have any more after this……maybe. I see Kageyama glance at me because he could feel my happiness. He says something to Kuroo before walking over to me.

 

"I can't believe this," says Kenma. “You kept a huge secret from me. I need details!”

 

"I wonder who is going to have kids next," says Akaashi thoughtfully. “I wonder if it will be Noya. He is pretty smitten right now although he would never admit it.”

 

“I’ll be back," I tell them standing up meeting him halfway. I am curious myself to which one of us will have kids next. Only time will tell. Kageyama pulls me in for a kiss as soon as he gets his hands on me. Kageyama leans down releasing a small growl rubbing his scent on my neck in long swipes.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mutters.

 

“You’re just saying that because I’m carrying our baby,” I whisper.

 

“I would have said it regardless,” he says into my ear. “I’m so glad you’re my mate.”

 

“Me too,” I reply. “Me too.”


End file.
